Mysterious shinigami
by TemperanceTales
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia find a small girl that apparently has shinigami powers. See how this girl changes everyone's life and see how everyone changes hers.It takes place before Rukia gets taken to soul society.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

I do not own bleach and I give full credit to its creator. Okay readers, this takes place before Rukia gets taken to soul society. So enjoy.

Chapter one.

Karakura town was unusually quiet for a Saturday. There was no one on the grassy sport field. No children swinging on the swings, sliding on the slides, or climbing on the monkey bars. The streets seemed empty for the most part, with few cars and trucks swooshing by. What was the reason for this strange behavior?

Rain. Rain that produced two inches of water in the streets and made thick mud on the grassy lawns. The normal blue sunny sky was a gloomy cloudy gray. No sun shone, no birds seemed to be twittering around, and it was chilling to the bone. It was not a wonder why people did not want to go out.

But for two people running down the street, the icy rain could not be held as an excuse. They rain as if their lives depended on it. Who are these people? Why, it's Ichigo and Rukia of course.

"Hurry up Rukia!" Ichigo shouted his shinigami kimono soaked causing him to shiver.

"I'm hurrying!" she said looking at her cell phone, "It's by the Karakura soup kitchen!"

"I'm on it!" Ichigo said, sprinting away.

"Wait Ichigo! Dang it!" she growled, running as fast as she could. Far behind, Kon was in Ichigo's body running after them.

"Wait up for me!!!" cried Kon, clearly upset. He groaned and muttered, "Why did I come along?"

"Ahhh!" a girl screamed, being thrown into the ground. She dropped the object she held in her hand and moaned. Her wet dark hair looked limp, her dark grayish blue eyes seemed unfocused, and her thin tiny frail body was shivering.

"Hehehehe is that all you got," a huge hidieous creature growled evilly. Yes, it was a hollow, "Shinigami child?" She gritted her teeth and tried to stand.

"I'm not a child, I'm 50 years old! How many times must I tell you?!" she said, shakily. Her voice was small and soft.

"Perhaps by human standards, you are no longer a child," the hollow said amused, "but by shinigami standards you are quite a young child. MMM you will make a fine appetizer shinigami child." It launched as she made a desperate reach for the object she dropped earlier.

But as the hungry hollow lunged at her, something got in its way. Or someone.

" Arrrggggg!!!" the hollow cried, reeling back a blood shot out of its mask.

"Hurry up and disappear!!" Ichigo shouted at the hollow. The girls eyes widen and she began to crawl to what seemed like a dead body on the ground. She allowed herself to fall back into it and the bodies eyes fluttered open. Yes, it was a gigai. The object disappeared as she entered it.

"Noooo!!!" it shouted, swerving around dangerously. It turned dark and it slowly disappeared. Rukia watched this panting, finally have caught up with him. She noticed the girl disappear into the body and the body began to move. A shinigami?

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted pointing at the girl. Ichigo turned around to see the girl cough.

"Hey girl, come here," Ichigo said swinging the sword onto his shoulder. The girl stood up looking unsure. Before Ichigo could say anything, the girl grabbed a bag that was leaning against the building as she took off down the alley way limping slightly.

"Hey, come back!!" Ichigo said shocked. He then chased her after putting his sword on his back.

"Ichigo, wait. Sheez-," Rukia said, groaning. She began to run again, disappearing into the alleyway.

Kon stopped in front of the soup kitchen, panting heavily. He looked around and looked up into the rainy sky, holding his knees.

"Dang it! Why am I always left behind!?" he shouted, making people stare out the window of the soup kitchen.

The girl began to slow down as she approached a small hole in the fence. Her chest was hurting and she rubbed it. She crawled through the hole and stood up in the long grass. She walked over towards an abandoned warehouse and slipped in.

Ichigo jumped the fence just seeing her disappear into the opening. He looked at the building slightly confused. What was she doing here? The building had holes in the roof and half of the build had collapsed. Windows were either missing glass or the glass was broken. The building had vines and other plants growing on the walls. The building was gray only making it look even gloomier. He walked towards it and went in through the empty door way. He looked around, his eyebrow raised. There was rubble all over the floor except for a corner that had dried grass with a ratty coat on top of it. The girl sat in the corner, eating something. Rukia walked in behind Ichigo and her mouth dropped slightly.

"What?" she asked, softly.

"Hey, girl." Ichigo said walking through the rubble. The girl looked at them frightened.

"We're not going to hurt you, you know," Ichigo said sitting down near the girl. She looked tense but made no move to run.

"Then put you sword down," the girl said, warily.

"Nani-," Ichigo said, surprised.

"Do it, Ichigo!" Rukia said, looking at him impatiently. Ichigo looked at Rukia, clearly annoyed.

"Never said I wasn't going to," he said, putting the sword away from him. He sighed, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked leaning back. The girl stayed silent for awhile.

"I asked-," Ichigo began only to be cut off.

"Kumiko," she said softly.

"Kumiko," Rukia said, softly, "that's a pretty name."

"What's yours?" Kumiko asked, still tense.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said, "This is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Domo," Kumiko said, taking another bit of her food.

"Are you a shinigami?" Rukia asked, immediately.

"Sort of," Kumiko said, continuing to eat.

"Sort of?" Ichigo asked, looking confused.

"Yes, I am a shinigami. I was taught how to be one twenty years ago," Kumiko began, sipping the liquid from the dish. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks and looked back at the girl.

"Twenty years ago? How old are you?" asked Ichigo, looking at the girl in disbelief.

"I'm 50 years old," Kumiko said, softly. She put the bowl down as Ichigo gapped.

"But you look so small!" Ichigo said, shocked.

"Actually in soul society, that is young compared to most of us," Rukia said, informative, "Besides not all shinigami look like adults."

Ichigo thought for a moment.

"Good point," Ichigo said, thoughtfully.

"Though I have heard of younger, you are still very young to be a shinigami." Rukia said, questioningly. "And I've never heard of you either."

"I have lived on earth all my life," Kumiko said, looking at them, "I was raised and taught by a man here. He disappeared though right after teaching me how to release my shikai. I could only hold it for a limited time though." Suddenly she coughed violently.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rukia said leaning forward.

"After he left, I became sick and the amount of time using my shikai became shorter. I use to be able to hold it for a minute, but lately I haven't been able to use it at all," Kumiko admitted, looking down at the dish on her lap. She sniffled and Ichigo had a scared look on his face.

"Ahhh! Don't cry! Dang it, I hate it when little kids cry!" Ichigo said, rubbing the top of the girls head.

"Why?" Rukia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because they look so pathetic and it makes me feel guilty." Ichigo said, sighing. He stood up picking up Kumiko with ease. She squeaked as Ichigo said, "Man you're light."

"What are you doing!!??" Kumiko said, frightened.

"Taking you with us," Ichigo said as Rukia stood up also.

"Nani! Why would you do that?!" Kumiko said as Ichigo kept a firm grip on a squirming Kumiko.

"Because you can't stay here. You'll die," Ichigo said, "now quit squirming!"

Kumiko stopped looked down. She fiddled with the collar of his kimono.

"Why do you care any way?" she muttered softly.

"Because due to the fact you are sick and alone, we can't just leave you here," Ichigo said firmly. Kumiko looked down with a sad look on her face. He probably thinks I'm a burden she thought.

"Besides, I would never forgive myself if you got eaten by a hollow," Ichigo said putting his sword back on his back. The girl smiled weakly. Maybe not. "Rukia…"

"Got it," she said putting a glove on. She poked the girl and the gigai fell to the floor.

"Nani!?" Kumiko said horrified. Ichigo shook his head. He was really beginning to hate it when she said that.

"I'll take care of the gigai and the dish," Rukia said, putting the glove in her rain jacket's pocket. "Anything else of yours here?"

Kumiko pointed at the jacket and Rukia said, "Go on ahead to Urahara's. He should know about this."

"Gotcha," Ichigo said, picking up the jacket and rapped Kumiko in it.

"Ready?" asked Ichigo. Kumiko looked around the old rundown warehouse probably for the last time and nodded.

"Alright, brace yourself," Ichigo said, holding her tight. He then sprinted into the icy cold rain, with Rukia shaking her head.

Urahara sat in his shop listening to the rain, sipping tea. He felt a familiar reiatsu coming towards his shop and sighed.

"Is something wrong," Tessai asked, walking in.

"No, it's just we are about to have an unexpected visitor soon," Urahara said, sipping his tea once again.

"Really?" Tessai muttered looking out the window, only to see it was blurred from the rain.

The door suddenly opened and Ichigo stood there holding a large bundle.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. What can I do for you?" Urahara said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Urahara-san, I need to ask a favor," Ichigo said, walking forward.

"Oh a favor?" asked Urahara, waving his fan in front of his face. Ichigo swooped down and showed him the sleeping girl.

"Oh my," Urahara said, taking the girl from Ichigo.

"She's sick-," Ichigo began as Urahara removed the coat off of the girl.

"Obviously," Tessai said, while Urahara had a small look of surprise.

"She's a shinigami?" Urahara asked observing the black kimono and the small kantana on the child.

"Yeah, she's fifty years old. But due to the fact that she's sick, she sort of short on reiatsu," Ichigo said as Urahara passed the child to Tessai.

"Take her to the back. Begin the healing process immediately," Urahara said, opening his fan once more and waving it.

"Yes, shop owner," Tessai said disappearing into the back of the shop. Urahara sighed and waved his fan.

"I am troubled, Kurosaki-san. Where did you find this child?" Urahara asked, frowning slightly.

"We found her in a warehouse not too far from Karakura soup kitchen. It was really run down," Ichigo said recalling the old building with distaste, "Why would she even stay in a place like that?"

"I would need you to tell me everything the child told you to be able to guess that. Even though I have a pretty good guess why." Urahara muttered.

Ichigo started from the beginning wearily. He finished the girl's tale around the time Rukia and kon came in.

"I see," Urahara said as Rukia sat down by Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and entered his body spitting out a green little pill. Rukia took out Kon stuffed animal body and Ichigo put the pill in. The stuffed animal jumped up angrily.

"Geez Ichigo! Warn me before you do that!" Kon said kicking Ichigo. But it did not hurt much due to the fact he was a stuffed animal.

"Well, it sounds like to me who ever the shinigami raised her did not want her found," Urahara explained, "so he must have hid her in a place most people wouldn't go. On top of that, he must have put up some sort of barrier up to hide her reiatsu."

"I've confirmed that. There is definitely some sort of barrier put up. I just couldn't tell what kind." Rukia stated, sighing and looking down.

"Shop owner!"

Tessai had rushed back in, looking slightly stricken.

"What is it?" Urahara asked turning his head to look at Tessai.

"There is something you must see."

Urahara stood up and beckoned Ichigo and Rukia to follow him. They did so, exchanging confused looks.

"Is there something wrong with the healing process?" Urahara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it went rather smoothly," Tessai said walking down the hall.

"You mean it's done already?" Urahara asked, "That was very … quick."

"You'll see why in a moment," Tessai said sliding the door open. Everyone filed in silently and gazed around to find the girl.

She was lying on a futon with her neck and collar bone exposed. On it was a pendant of a diamond blossom. It was on a chain of silver that resembled vines wrapped around each other.

"What-?" Ichigo said, confused.

Urahara said nothing. He waved his fan as Rukia went to take a closer look.

"Rukia, Ichigo. I must ask you to take care of this child when we can move her safely," Urahara said rather seriously.

"Urahara what-?" Rukia asked but was cut off.

"It is simply a healing pendant. It is rather common," Urahara said cheerfully but then became serious, "But I do not think Soul Society should know of her existence just yet."

"Nani-?" Rukia began, shocked.

"The reason I say this is because I have a feeling Soul society knows nothing about her. They might think she got her powers illegally," Urahara said, bending down and stroking the girl's hair. She stirred in her sleep but did not wake from her slumber.

"Do you know-?" Rukia asked but was cut of once again.

"Not yet. To be honestly, I don't think she didn't obtain them illegally. But we must be sure," Urahara said, watching her sleep.

"Kurosaki-san, is there any way she could stay with you?" Urahara asked, looking at Ichigo intently.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I'll think of something."

"Good. For the mean time she'll stay here," Urahara said, adjusting his hat. His cheerful voice was back. "Now it would be best for you to go home."

"Yeah, Dad is probably getting pummeled by Karin." Ichigo said, going through the door to leave. "See yah, Urahara-san!"

"Wait, Ichigo!" Rukia said, running after him.

Urahara watched them leave and then looked back at the girl seriously.

"Shall I begin to run the tests?" Tessai asked, cautiously.

"Yes, we should," Urahara said, distracted.

Well that the end of chapter one! Tell me what you think with reviews. I ask if you critic, please be nice. Review!


	2. Chapter 2:moving rucus

I do not own Bleach and I give full credit to its creator.

Chapter two.

"You can't be serious."

Ichigo groaned as Karin said this. He just told Karin and Yuzu that he wanted to bring a little girl who lost her parents home.

"Why not Karin-chan," Yuzu said, shocked. "I think it would be wonderful."

"It's not that I would mind. It's just that it would be difficult to explain to the child that _we see spirits that no one else sees._" Karin said, stretching that last part out.

"She sees spirits just like we do," Ichigo said, sighing.

Karin was quiet for a moment and said, "Okay, I'm in! But will Dad say yes?"

"Don't worry. I'll convince Dad!" Yuzu said, cheerfully. They heard the front door open and shut.

"DADDYY!!! I have something to ask you!!!" Yuzu said in a sing song voice, leaving Ichigo's bedroom. Karin and Ichigo sweat dropped, staring out the door Yuzu just left.

"Well, we should-." Karin said sighing.

"YAHOO!!! MASAKI!!! THE HEAVENS HAVE GRACED US WITH ANOTHER DAUGHTER!!!!" Isshin shouted joyfully. Karin and Ichigo sweat dropped once again and Karin closed her eyes.

"That idiot. He needs to grow up," Karin said, annoyed. Then she looked thoughtfully at

Ichigo, "Hey when is she supposed to come here?"

"Tomorrow after school I'm going to pick her up," Ichigo said, lying back on his bed shutting his eyes. Karin took this as a sign to leave and stood up.

"Well I better go tell those two. Dinner should be ready soon, I guess." Karin shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs.

Ichigo's closet opened to reveal Rukia, sitting.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"… Never mind."

Ichigo looked in the direction of the closet only to find it to have closed. He frowned but then shrugged it off.

It had been four days since they found the kid. Two days since the menos grandes came.

Rukia sighed.

Soul society would find out about this soon.

"Ichi-ni-san!!!"

Ichigo jolted up, his eyes wide. He knew that voice.

He wasn't sure how he ended up down stairs. But there he stood, looking down at Kumiko in her little yellow dress and a bag on her back.

"Ichigo, I thought you said she was coming tomorrow," Karin said, giving him one of her famous glares.

"Oh sorry. But the people who were bringing me here were leaving tomorrow and they needed to bring me tonight," Kumiko said, explanatory.

"That's okay. You'll sleep in the guest room," Ichigo said, quickly picking up the girl. Kumiko was no longer sick. She was happy, cheerful, and loved to hang around Rukia and Ichigo. She only let Ichigo or Rukia just swoop her up like Ichigo just did and still liked to be warned somewhat before they did it. She gave Ichigo a small glare as Ichigo raced up the stairs.

"What's wrong Ichi-ni-san?" asked Kumiko as he put her on the guest bed.

"Why are you here now? You were not supposed to finish you testing until tomorrow," Ichigo asked still not believing that she was here now.

"Why does it matter?" asked Kumiko frowning.

"Because it was going to be a mad house with them knowing you were just coming tomorrow. Think what it will be like with them with you here now!"

"Ichi-ni!! One of your friends is here to see you!!!" Karin called. A vein in Ichigo's head flickered and he rushed down the stairs colliding with Yuzu and Isshin who had their arms full of stuff. The stuff flew into the air and all of them went tumbling down the stairs.

"What the heck is all of this?" Ichigo said, pulling a toy bunny off of his head.

"Things to brighten up our new family addition room, Kurosaki Kumiko!" Isshin said, jumping up and doing a bad ballerina spin. "And looked who has come to help. Your friend Rukia-chan!"

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia said, curtsying. Ichigo's vein flickered again and he helped Karin and Yuzu put the things back in the boxes. As Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin went up stairs, Ichigo asked Rukia, "What are you doing?!"

"Helping, and you need to calm down," Rukia said, calmly.

"This is going to turn into a mad house," groaned Ichigo. "Every time we have a guest coming, everyone goes crazy!!"

"Ichi-ni-san!!"

Ichigo looked at the stairs and saw Kumiko running down the stairs.

"Ichi-ni-san!! Rukia-nee-chan!! Come help!!" Kumiko said, excited. Ichigo and Rukia exchange looks and followed Kumiko up the stairs. Ichigo frowned slightly. Why was she so excited?

Ichigo went in to the old guest bed room and stopped short.

The room was littered with stuffed animals, new sheets, pillows, curtains, my gosh you name it. Karin was giving her father a swift punch for saying something stupid no doubt. Yuzu was trying to find something in the pile of stuff, throwing things behind her as she did so.

"Everyone STOP!!" Ichigo shouted. Everyone froze and looked at Ichigo.

"Look, Kumiko is not going to be able to sleep in here," Rukia said, trying to calm Ichigo down some. "Let's just fix the room with a little bit more organization, please."

"Alright, Rukia-chan!" Isshin said shooting up into the air. His head hit the ceiling and he fell unconscious.

"Well, that was easy," Karin said, looking at her father.

"Alright Karin, you fix the curtains and the bed. Yuzu, you put away the stuffed animals and the clothes. Kumiko, Ichigo, wait you don't need me telling you what to do. Lets just do it," Rukia said, gently.

The rest of the night seemed to go smoothly. The room was actually finished on time and everyone went down stairs to have left overs.

Isshin woke up half way through dinner and came down. He ate acting like his goofy self, making Karin hit him when he got out of line. Kumiko would giggle at this and Yuzu would ask Karin to please stop. Ichigo smiled. This was a heck of a lot easier when Great Aunt Fuki came to visit. That was disastrous.

Soon everyone bid Rukia farewell (even thought she was sleeping in Ichigo's closet) and everyone tucked Kumiko in.

"Goodnight, Kumiko," Yuzu said, pulling the sheets up to Kumiko's lap.

"Goodnight my eternal beautiful child!!" Isshin said, hugging her briefly. (Hahaha that's what her name means)

"Oh shush it old man," Karin said teasingly, "Night Kumiko."

"Night Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, Isshin-san," Kumiko said leaning back into the pillow.

"Ichi-ni-san, are you going to say good night?" Yuzu asked, looking back at Ichigo.

"Yeah, you guy's go on to bed." Ichigo said, distracted. His family left the room, went to their rooms, and Ichigo sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, Ichi-ni-san?" Kumiko said, looking at Ichigo smiling.

"Hey Kumiko, how did you have to live the past 50 years?" Ichigo asked looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" Kumiko asked, confused about what he was asking.

"I mean, you've been around for 50 years but you still look and act like a child," Ichigo said, scratching his head, "How did you deal with that?"

Kumiko sighed. She knew he would ask this eventually. "Well to be honest, I still feel like a child, just one who's life as a child never ends. Before the man left, I wasn't really around people. I was either with him or by myself. After he left, it was very difficult. I first tried making friends with some kids at the play grounds. After a year though, I began to notice something I hadn't thought about. The kids were getting older and were changing in appearance. I hadn't changed at all. Luckily the parents thought I was just undernourished, but I knew it wouldn't be safe for anyone to get to know me so well. Eventually it became very hard to get food from shelters due to what I was. Luckily the soup kitchen opened up and the workers there were never the same over longer period of time. So I was able to get food from there every now and then," she said, fiddling with the sheets. She suddenly spoke with a little more enthusiasm, "But Rukia-nee-chan and you are different."

"How so?"

"Because you are both shinigami. I'm not sure about how long you will live because of it but you would understand my situation so it wouldn't be so hard. And Rukia-nee-chan is like me. She's in a gigai too. Rukia-nee-chan is… is…"

"Is what?" Ichigo said as she stared up at the ceiling embarrassed.

"She like the mom I never had," Kumiko said kind of sad like, "I never had a mom. Or a dad. A teacher or a supplier maybe, but nothing like a parent or a family." Kumiko looked at the bunny on the bed. "What this?"

"Huh, oh it's a stuffed animal. Sort of like Kon except it doesn't really do anything," Ichigo said, relieved of the change of subject. Rukia, who had been listening outside the window, thought about what Kumiko said. A mother, she didn't deserve to be thought of like that or loved like such. She slipped back into Ichigo's room and shut the door of the closet.

----

"ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo felt something on his legs. He sat up, yawned, and looked down. Kumiko sat there in a black skirt, yellow polo shirt and black knee socks with black shoes. In her hands was Kon, dressed in a frilly pink dress and a flower earring.

"Ichigo, look what your sister did to me! All she had to do was wash me but no she put this stupid frilly thing called a-," Kon said furiously.

"I tried to tell Yuzu-chan he was a boy, but she seemed so convinced he was a girl," Kumiko said as Kon ranted and raved. Ichigo whacked Kon off the bed.

"Oh shut up Kon, she probably felt sorry for your dirty but. It looks fine anyway." Ichigo said, not really caring.

"SHE GLUED THE UGLY THING TO MY EAR!!" Kon shouted again, pointing at the earring. Ichigo pulled making Kon repeatedly say ow. He dropped Kon and said, "I thought if I pulled long enough it would come off. Oh is that late already! Come on Kumiko, breakfast." Kumiko climbed on Ichigo's back, accidentally knocking Kon to the floor. Ichigo rushed down stairs to find breakfast on the table for both of them.

Kumiko sat downing eating her cereal as Ichigo rushed around eating and getting ready for school. She finished and followed Ichigo into his room.

"Hey Rukia, time for school," he said, knocking on his closet door. No answer. "Hey Rukia-!"

"I heard you the first time," Rukia said grumpy like.

"What's wrong, Rukia-nee-chan?" Kumiko asked, looking up at Rukia.

"Just tired from yesterday. I'll meet you two at school." Rukia said, jumping out the window.

Ichigo groaned and bent down.

"I'll have to make up some excuse to bring you with me to school today," Ichigo said, rubbing his head. Kumiko went back up onto his back and they left.

----

The teacher looked at him and Kumiko, who was still on his back, with surprise.

"So, since my Dad is really busy, I had to bring her with me," Ichigo said, not really enthusiastically. He wasn't really sure this would work.

"I promise I will be good, miss!" Kumiko said, giving the teacher the innocent puppy look.

"AWWW! How can I say no to her!" the teacher said, her cheeks blushing, "I'll just write you a note!" The teacher turned back to her desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper. She handed it to Ichigo and he said, "Arigato."

"Arigato miss!! Bye-bye!" Kumiko said waving as Ichigo left.

"Bye Kumiko! I'll see you latter," the teacher said in a girly voice. When they were far enough away, Ichigo said, "You over did it."

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Kumiko said, looking around as they went down to where the locker rooms were.

"Crap," Ichigo said suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong?" Kumiko asked, trying to look at Ichigo's face.

"I can't bring you into the locker room!"

"Why not?" Remember she's never been in a school before. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Because that's where the boys change!"

"OHHH! Then what do we do?" Kumiko asked, putting a finger to her mouth.

"Hey Ichigo! Who's the kid?"

Ichigo turned and saw Tatsuki standing behind him.

"Hey this Kumiko. Our family is taking care of her. Dad has been busy with meetings and he won't let her stay with anyone else. So she's with me for the day," Ichigo said. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Hey Tatsuki-chan, could you take her into the locker room with you? I can't take her in with me unless she wants to be scorned for life."

"Sure. Come on Kumiko," Tatsuki said taking the child off of Ichigo's back. Kumiko obliged but still did not like to be carried by others. Tatsuki carried her into the locker room and put her on the bench.

"Good we're the first ones here. Oh no, look there's Orihime. We are normally the first ones. Hey Orihime, look who's here!"

Orihime fixed her shirt and said, "Oh who's that Tatsuki-chan?"

"This is Kumiko. Ichigo's family is looking after her," Tatsuki said, going over to her locker, "Watch her while I change."

"Hello Kumiko, I'm Orihime! How old are you?" Orihime said, getting up in Kumiko's face. Kumiko leaned back a little and said, "Five."

"Oh, you're kind of big for a five year old, but that's okay! So your living at Kurosaki-kun's right? How is it there?"

"His family's funny."

"Really? Funny haha or funny weird?"

"Both!" Kumiko said happily. She's really nice. A little on the strange side though, she thought.

"Alright, lets bring you out to Ichigo," Tatsuki said, shutting her locker.

"Ichi-ni-san!" Kumiko said, somehow getting out of Tatsuki's arms and running over to Ichigo. She jumped up onto his back somehow, making his knees bend slightly.

"Kumiko, don't just do that," Ichigo said, wearily.

"Gomen Ichi-ni-san," Kumiko said, smiling.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by fast for Kumiko. She had lunch with Ichigo and his friends. She sat reading in Ichigo's classes. She got to see Ishida's heavenly super power stitching on Kon, much to her delight. Then she went home, Rukia and Ichigo swinging were swinging her and laughing. Aww cute moment.

Rukia went and snuck into Ichigo's room while Kumiko and Ichigo went in through the front.

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan are you home?" Kumiko said, taking off her shoes and running up the stairs.

"No, both of them had something to do after school. We're having left overs," Ichigo said, looking at the note Yuzu left.

"Okay!!"

Ichigo made three plates with the help of Kumiko. Kumiko sat eating while Ichigo went to bring Rukia her. As Ichigo disappeared up the stairs, she narrowed her eyes.

Rukia's reiatsu was gone. She was not in this house anyway. Kumiko finished and slid out of her seat. She ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door. She went to the draw of her dresser and opened it.

End of Chapter 2. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3:the arrival

I do not own Bleach and I give full credit to its creator. If I did, I would have lots of money and I would not be writing this. But I'm not its creator. So go ahead and read.

Chapter three.

Rukia looked behind her old friend to see _him_ standing there. Kuchiki Taichou (captain). And also…

"Byakuya…nii-sama," Rukia said, softly. She suddenly saw Renji launch himself at her and she narrowly dodged, earning a cut on her arm.

"Where is he? The human that took your powers."

Rukia said nothing. She would not say anything. She clenched her jaw as she knelt on the ground trying to stop the blood from seeping out of her arm.

"You're pissing me off. Where is he?"

Suddenly a blast of energy just missed Renji's head and he looked over Rukia's shoulder.

"Two men armed with weapons attack an unarmed girl," the dark figure said, "That is disgusting behavior."

"Who are you?" Renji asked, annoyed.

"A classmate."

"A classmate?" Renji asked stupid like.

"A classmate that hate's shinigami," Ishida said coming out of the shadows. Byakuya slid into view, his face impassive.

----

"Kumiko! Are you in there?" Ichigo said opening the door to Kumiko room. There she laid on the bed, sleeping. He smiled and shut the door quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake her.

He went back into his room, changed, said good night to the rest of his family, and went to sleep.

----

Ishida fell to the ground, a dark stain rapidly appearing on the ground bellow him. Rukia stood there frozen, unable to help her friend. She shook slightly, eyes wide.

"Now listen closely," Renji said, tauntingly, "Remember this name. Abarai Renji, the man who killed you!"

"I wouldn't do that."

Renji froze and spun around looking for the source of the noise.

"Who said that?!" he said pissed off.

"I did," the voice said once again. Renji spun around but still saw no one.

"Where the hell are you!" hissed Renji, infuriated.

"Do you not see Renji? She is there," Byakuya said pointing up at a telephone pole. A small figure stood there one foot directly in front of the other. She suddenly disappeared and a vein in Renji's head flickered violently.

"Where did that brat-?" growled Renji, holding his Zanpakutō tight.

"You can't follow me if you're going to behave like that." Renji spun around and saw the girl standing there.

"Kumiko!" Rukia said horrified that she was there. She looked Kumiko over and noticed her expression and aura was different than it was when they found her. Her face looked serious yet sincere. Her aura was no longer dim but strong.

"You little brat!" Renji said, swinging at her, only to hit air.

"Nani!?" Renji said, wide eyed. He saw the girl standing behind him and went to attack.

"Renji, stop swinging your sword. This child is not attacking you," Byakuya said, watching the girl. She turned and disappeared and reappeared in front of Byakuya. She looked up at him and cocked her head slightly.

Byakuya frowned, this child's reiatsu. No, it couldn't be. It was too restrained to be that.

"Who are you child," Byakuya asked.

"Kumiko," she said politely. "Who are you?" The child did not seem like a threat as of yet.

"Hey Taichou, is that the human that stole Rukia's shinigami power!?" Renji said, staring at Kumiko furiously.

"No, you need to improve your skill on identifying reiatsu, Renji," Byakuya said looking at the child still.

"Kumiko, go home!" Rukia shouted, angrily and desperately. Kumiko was shocked at Rukia's tone but chose to ignore her for a few minutes. She was curious about this man. He had such a strong reiatsu. She was in awe over it.

"I ask again, who are you?" Kumiko said patiently.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of sixth squad." Byakuya said, impassively. (Okay I know I didn't use the Japanese term, but it sounded kind of strange.) The child looked at him strangely.

"Pleased to meet you, Kuchiki Taichou!" Kumiko said smiling. The child was polite, Byakuya thought. The child disappeared and reappeared in front of Rukia.

"Rukia-ne-chan is he your brother?" asked Kumiko asked smiling. Kumiko thought right now the best thing to do was try to keep things friendly. If things were kept friendly for the mean time no one would get hurt.

"Yes, now Kumiko go home!!" Rukia said, angrily.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Kumiko said looking at Rukia. Rukia's face looked angry.

"I said go home!!"

"But Rukia you're not telling me what's wrong!" Kumiko said, looking at the now hysterical Rukia.

"Go away!!!"

Kumiko disappeared just as Rukia reached out to hit her away. Kumiko narrowed her eyes and was standing on the telephone pole.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, brat," Kumiko said her voice sounding dangerous and unlike her. Her eyes were narrowed and her hand inching closer to her kantana.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared behind her grabbing her. The figure ran off with her calling behind them, "Gomen nasai! But we have business to take care of."

"Hey wait you-," Renji said, going to run after them.

"Don't Renji, it is meaningless to follow," Byakuya said, impassively.

"Kisuke-san! Put me down!!!" shouted Kumiko, struggling.

"My, my Kumiko your being squirmy," Urahara said, continuing to run.

"That's because you have no business to be carrying me!!" Kumiko shouted.

"Actually I do. That is not a place you should have been," he said kind of crossly. "I gave you a those gikongans in case there was a hollow around. Not to go sneak out when you are not needed!"

"I was just check those guy's out," Kumiko said, hitting his arm. Urahara narrowed his eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Kumiko said crossly. Urahara did not say anything but continued to run around the corner.

"You know they shouldn't know about you yet. Besides your powers are not at their peek. If a fight had occurred you would have died."

"Well I didn't die so what's the problem?" Kumiko asked irritable.

"They know you now, that's the problem."

"They would have found out anyway," she said as he stopped. She looked up and saw Tessai.

"Tessai, take her to the shop," Urahara said as Tessai took her. He nodded and ran off much to Kumiko's protest.

"Kisuke-san!!" she yelled furiously tears forming in her eyes. He winced at seeing her tears, like it was hurting him. Tessai ran saying, "Gomen nasai. We can't just let you run off though."

"I won't forgive you for this Kisuke!!!"

Urahara sighed, knowing full well she would have done this. He looked up at the cloudy sky and began to walk back in the direction of the fight that was now occurring. A black cat on the wall jumped onto his shoulder.

"You can't keep this a secret forever, Kisuke," it said, wisely.

"I'll keep it a secret as long as I can," Urahara said, sighing.

"Are you sure that you're not putting personal feelings into this?" the black cat asked.

"Nope," he said, cheerfully. But the cat shook its head, knowing full well that was exactly it.

-------

Kumiko glared at Tessai, making him cringe.

"Please do not look at me like that, Kumiko-sama. You are making me feel bad," Tessai said, holding his hand together. Yeah she was under a kido restraint. Damn Urahara, he better not show his sorry face.

Speak of the devil; he walked in with the black cat.

"YOU BAKA, KISUKE!!!" She did not add formalities. She was flaming furious.

"Once again, I come in to hear you screaming," Urahara said, sighing.

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO!!!"

He sighed, walking over to her. He bent down and looked at her.

"Now, now Kumiko. There is no reason to be so mean," he said, touching her cheek. She bit at him, missing as he quickly drew his hand away.

"Let me go, now!" she hissed.

"Not until you calm down," the cat said.

"Yoruchi-san!" she said, surprised but then growled.

"Let her go Tessai. She is not going to do anything," the black cat said, softly. Tessai did so and Kumiko glared a deadly glare at Urahara.

"Hey here are the clothes you requested Kisuke-san," Ururu said, putting the floor in front of the door and left.

"Kisuke, please leave us for a moment," the black cat said quietly. Urahara sighed and beckoned Tessai to follow him. Tessai obliged sliding the door shut behind him.

"Turn around," Yoruichi said, stretching the cat claws. She did so and heard rustling behind her. Finally Yoruichi went down in front of Kumiko on one bended knee.

"What's up with you?" Yoruichi asked, frowning. Kumiko didn't answer, nor did she look at Yoruichi.

"This can't have anything to do with Rukia. Even if you do feel upset with her, it can't be the only thing bringing you down."

"How would you know!? I don't know why you keep badgering about it!!" Kumiko snapped.

"Because I know you hate Kisuke and I for abandoning you! I know you haven't told Ichigo or anybody what really happened! But ignoring it is not going to help the situation we have now!!" Yoruichi said forcefully. Kumiko just looked down, not liking this.

"Kumiko-," Yoruichi began, but then thought for another moment, "Gomen nasai."

Kumiko's head shot up. She wasn't going to make her admit it? That certainly wasn't going like she thought it would.

"You probably won't forgive us quite yet, but please don't get mad at Kuchiki Rukia. She was simply trying to keep you out of this," Yoruichi said, getting up.

Kumiko was silent. Just as Yoruichi was going to give up trying to convince her, Kumiko spoke.

"Ichigo… is going after Rukia, isn't he?" Silence followed.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said, finally.

"Then it can't be helped. We can't let him go alone can we?" Kumiko said, sighing.

"Nah, he'll probably screw up," Yoruichi said, smirking. Kumiko did not smile back.

"Besides, you can't recover to your full strength until you go to Soul society any way," Yoruichi said, leaving Kumiko to her thoughts. Kumiko stared up at the ceiling pondering something I will not reveal yet.

Sorry for not updating it sooner but I am not feeling so great. Well Read and Review.

_**Or else**_.


	4. Chapter 4:saying good bye

I do not own bleach; the person who does is most likely rich. I give the creator full credit and ask him to keep up with the funny awesomeness. Or I will cry. Very badly. Yeah I am pathetic.

Chapter four.

Kumiko waited impatiently on Ichigo's bed in shinigami form. They were waiting for Urahara's signal, what ever that was going to be.

"Lets se, I think that's good enough. I've got one hell of a bad feeling about this, though." Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his head. He stretched and yawned. "Nice breeze."

Suddenly something flew past his head and splattered red liquid onto the wall. A message appeared on the wall telling them to go to the front of the Urahara shop. Kumiko watched Ichigo freak out, saying something along the lines of 'dying message!' Then it said "P.S. Anyone who sees this and thinks something ordinary like 'It looks like a dying message'………. Has not talent for comedy." Ichigo threw the pillow at it telling it to shut up.

"It's not talking to you, Ichigo." He glared at her. "Well come on," Kumiko said crossly. "Let's go!"

Five minutes later, Ichigo was standing outside with Kumiko hanging onto his shoulder. They were about to walk away when there was a yell from above.

"Good MORNING, Ichigo!!!"

Ichigo dodged the blurred figure and it hit the ground.

Isshin muttered, "You were able to dodged that attack; you are truly my son."

"Wh-What the hell're your doing?!"

"Isshin!!" Kumiko said, smiling but then said thoughtful looking, "Oh yeah, you can't see me."

Isshin got up, shaken but unhurt.

"Before you leave, I have to give you this," Isshin said giving Ichigo a little charm.

"What's this dirty amulet for?" he said irritated even more.

"Dirty?! That's rude! You mother gave me that a long time ago. It is full of good things," Isshin said mad. Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What are you doing?! I can't take this!" Ichigo shouted.

"Of course not! Who would give it to you?!" Isshin snapped, head to head with his son. Suddenly he straightened up, his face completely serious.

"During your trip, I'm lending it to you. When you are done bring it back to me." Isshin said, "Hey! Where's your answer!?" Isshin once again started acting goofy. "You better return it! If you lose it, I'll have to shave my beard!"

"S-sure," Ichigo said his hand clasping the amulet. He began to walk away, "Okay then, I'm going. Oh if some people come by saying they're Kumiko's family, let them take her. They'll let her visit us every now and then." Ichigo left Isshin to his weeping on how he would have to give innocent Kumiko away. Kumiko looked back at Isshin sadly.

"…_Goodbye._"

Ichigo approached Urahara's shop to find a surprising scene.

"Chad!! What are you doing here?!" Ichigo said as Kumiko shook her head. He was really slow.

"Kuchiki Rukia… saved me once. I'm going too," Chad said, standing up.

"Wait! What-!!??" Ichigo said, still uncomprehending.

"What? They didn't tell you?"

Ichigo turned around baffled.

"Ishida!" Ichigo said, baffled even more.

"I can't let it end with me losing to those death gods. I'll go too." Ishida said, serious.

"Now we are all here."

"Inoue!!" Ichigo said, turning around to see her.

Orihime bowed and said, "Pleased to be working with you."

Ichigo was panicking, confused to the ultimate.

"Huh? Wai… hold on, wha-wha- what?! What is all this?!"

"He's pretty slow, isn't he?" the black cat said walking up to them.

"Boy, please don't tell me you haven't noticed the bubbling power within these individuals," Yoruichi said in her male like voice. "While you were training with Urahara, they have been training as well. Now bow your head and thank them!"

Ichigo looked confused as she said this.

"A…" Everyone stared and Kumiko looked at him curiously.

"A CAT TALKED!!" Ichigo said his hands flying to his head, squishing Kumiko's waist.

"Ichigo!! Quit doing that!!" Kumiko said hitting him on the nose. "It's not a cat it's Yoruichi-san."

"I- it's a cat!!"

"I guess it was surprising," Ishida said, understanding.

"It was their first meeting…," Chad agreed.

"A cat! A ca…!" Kumiko hit him on the nose again and he stopped to grab his nose.

"Okay everyone inside," Urahara said going in with everyone. They all went down into the study room.

"W-WOW!!" Orihime said, clapping her hands together. "Such a big space under the store, it's amazing!! It's like a secret base!"

"Really," Ichigo said uninterested. Tessai appeared in front of her, tearing up.

"What a magnificent reaction!" Tessai said, wiping his eyes. "I, Tessai, am deeply moved." Ichigo stared at him in disbelief.

"It was nothing," Orihime said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay, okay, your attention once again." Urahara said clapping his hands, "Here we go." Urahara snapped his fingers and a large crack frame appeared. Kumiko swung her legs gentle.

"Alright here is the arch way to soul society," Urahara said, "It is called a Sekai Gate. Please listen _very_ carefully." Suddenly Urahara hit Ichigo with the bottom of his stick, Knocking Ichigo's soul out making him and Kumiko fly back. They tumbled on the ground and Ichigo sat up, Kumiko still holding on. She seemed unaffected on what happened, but Ichigo wasn't.

"Warn me when you are going to do that!!" Ichigo shouted, angrily.

"Ohhh, so there is no Ichigo in this Ichigo!" Orihime said, looking at Ichigo's limp body.

"Don't talk about me like I'm a jar of candy!!" Ichigo said, peeved. Urahara laughed and continued.

"This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Sekai Gate."

"Spirit exchangers?" asked Ichigo.

"That's right; Soul society is a world for souls. Entering is impossible if you are not in a soul form. But the only one who can move around in soul form is Kurosaki-san. So we are using an exchanger to turn you into spirits and send you there."

"Alright we got it. Lets…," Ichigo said going towards the gate.

"Not so fast," Urahara said hitting Ichigo in the side with his stick. Ichigo leaned against the rock rubbing his side.

"The most we can stay connected and keep the gate open… is about four minutes. If you can not get through in that time frame, you will be stuck permanently in the space between Soul society and the real world." Everyone except Kumiko and Yoruichi gasped, not believing their ears.

"What do we do?" Orihime said obviously scared.

"Go forward," Yoruichi said, walking by Orihime. "I told you before your heart and soul are connected. The important thing is your heart. The will to move forward. I will be your guide. Move forward but only if you have a strong will to move forward. Only ones with that can come with us."

"Quit you're talking, that is the reason we came here." Ichigo said firmly.

"You know if you lose boy, you can never come back."

"Well all I have to do is win, right?" Ichigo said firmly.

"Kumiko you will have to run. We need Ichigo to be at his fastest," Urahara said, softly. Kumiko slide off of Ichigo back and onto the ground.

"Ready every one?!" asked Urahara, kneeling by the Gate with Tessai. Everyone gathered around the Gate as it turned on.

"Now!" They all disappeared from the real world now running towards the unknown adventure waiting on the other side.

--------

Kumiko skidded through the other side, knowing she went ahead of everyone. She had felt her powers reach her peak and now felt refreshed once again. Just for the heck of it she flash stepped around, curious about Soul society. She stopped in the street and saw a completely different looking set of houses. She would have gone over there if she hadn't heard a crash behind her. She looked and saw the rest of them arguing.

"Hey is that where we need to be?" asked Kumiko.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said, still agitated.

"Okay! Let's go!" he said, Kumiko jumping on his back. He ran towards the Court of Pure Souls (I think that is what it is called. If it is not please tell me)

"Ichigo wait!" Yoruichi shouted.

But it was too late.

A huge wall and a blurred figure came out of the sky. It landed shaking the ground violently. Kumiko and Ichigo looked up to see an ape like man that was half the size of the huge wall.

That is it! Tune in next time to see what happens! Read and review PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5:a most unfortunate event

I do not own Bleach; I give full credit to its creator. Please read and review.

Chapter five.

"Umm Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah, Kumiko?"

"He just came out of nowhere, didn't he?" Kumiko asked observing the huge ape like man.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, both of them sweat dropping

"Do you have a pass?" the man asked staring down at the two of them. They both sweat dropped and paled. Ichigo shook his head and the ape man narrowed his eyes.

"What is he?" Ishida asked his eyes wide.

"He is the guards of the Gate of White Way. He is a hero of Seireitei. To pass we must defeat him. Which will not be easy noting that no one has ever breached the gates before," Yoruichi said in that weird male voice.

"How do we defeat someone like that?!" Ishida asked in totally disbelief.

"We show off our intellect," Yoruichi said, smiling which looked very weird noting she looks like a cat. "Hey Ichigo…" Yoruichi's eyes went very wide, her hair and tail stood up, and her mouth dropped.

"HEYYY! SADO! ORIHIME! COME BACK! COME BACK, YOU TWO!!"

"Kurosaki-kun!! Kumiko-chan!! We're coming!" Orihime shouted she and Chad running towards them. The man hit the ground with the huge axe and the ground shot up behind Kumiko and Ichigo.

"You two have bad manners. I bet you're from the country. Listen up! In the city we have a thing called rules. Number one when come in from outside wash your hands. Number two don't eat things that fall on the floor. Number three when you duel come one at a time," the man said in his loud voice. "Until my fight with hair color of rock candy is done you sit there quietly." Orihime looked upset that she couldn't help them.

"Hey Inoue," Chad said softly, "Get ready and I'll blast an opening in the wall when I see an opportunity. Then send Tsubaki at the big guy."

"Eh are you two still whispering?" the man said once again. They all sweat dropped and Orihime said, "He has surprisingly good hearing."

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"Hey! Chad! Inoue!" a voice said very faint.

"Kurosaki-kun are you okay?!" Orihime shouted through the wall.

"Yeah, I'm as fit as a fiddle!!" Ichigo said his voice still faint sounding.

"We going to help you Kurosaki-kun, j-just-!" Orihime shouted.

"Yeah about that… Inoue, would you and Chad keep still right there?" Ichigo said his voice still faint.

"What?" Orihime asked surprised. "Wh-what are you talking about? Kurosaki-kun-!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Just wait and don't worry," Ichigo said.

"No, I refuse!" Ishida said running through between Chad and Orihime.

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime said surprised.

"Our time is limited," Ishida said, "We should do this together so we can finish this faster."

"Your there, too, Ishida?"

Ishida's eye glasses gleamed and a vein flickered on his forehead. "I've been here the whole time! Quit talking so irritating at a time like this!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah, be quiet."

Chad walked up to the wall and asked, "Can you take him?"

"Hmmm," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck looking up at the guy. "Probably yeah."

"_Probably_?! What do you mean _probably_?! Don't you get it?!" Ishida shouted irritated.

"Oh geez… I'm telling you don't worry," Ichigo said looking back at Kumiko rolling his eyes.

"Look I'm gonna tell you a secret," Ichigo said, "Originally it was suppose to take ten days for me to get my powers back. But that was taken care of in five days. So what did I do for the next five days?"

"What did you do?" Ishida asked ceasing his pounding on the wall.

"I fought one on one will sandal hat day and night," Ichigo said, walking towards the big man a little.

"I see, so he taught you the essentials of combat-."

"Nope," Kumiko said, recalling this. "Kisuke-san taught him did dally squat!"

"Yeah but guts and stamina came out whether I liked it or not." Ichigo carefully took out his sword, smirking.

"Done talking?" asked the big man.

"Didn't ask you to wait," Ichigo said, while Kumiko swung her legs back and forth. He didn't really mind Kumiko there, she weight practically nothing. What the heck did she eat?

A vein flickered on the giants head too. "So you're a country kid also. You lack good manners. When someone waits for you … YOU SAY THANK YOU!!!" The axe swung down at Ichigo and Kumiko. It made contact and rubble went everywhere. The man looked down and his eye's widened. Ichigo stood there holding his sword high above his head.

"Attacking someone before they're in a stance… isn't that bad manners?" Ichigo said as Kumiko giggled. He really wasn't all that tough. Suddenly the man began to laugh, sending Ichigo sliding back with the air coming out of his mouth.

"Your good kid, not many have been able to stop my axe. But lets see if you survive my SECOND ATTACK!!" the man said swinging his axe down.

"(BOOM) ONE! (BOOM) TWO!! (BOOM) THREE!! (BOOM) FOUR!! (BOOM) FIVE!! (BOOM) SIX!! (BOOM) SEVEN!! (BOOM) SEVEN!! (BOOM) SEVEN!! (BOOM) SIX!! (BOOM) EIGHT!!" He stopped panting ever so slightly. He then did a mighty vertically slash with his axe, sending part of the wall he made flying at the rest of the group leaving them to dodge the big like boulders. The man looked horrified and in complete disbelief.

Ichigo stood there with his sword shielding him from the axe once again. He was unscratched and Kumiko looked content.

"They're alive." Ishida said, relieved. "They're alive!!"

"Is that all you've got?" Ichigo said, softly, "Very well. It's my turn now."

The man shouted, "I'm not done yet!! I'll destroy you with my technique!!" He pulled out a second axe. He swung both of them down at Ichigo, who slashed at both axes. The axes broke and was smashed to pieces. The man flew back through the air and hit his head on the wall. He got up laughing, "Whoops, let myself get distracted, slipped, and fell on my can. What's with that look? I bet you thought I was thrown through the air. Yeah right. I'll get you with me axes again!" He held up his two hands, expecting to see his axes. But all he saw was the handles in his hands.

"So Jidanbou's axes shattered from one attack," Yoruichi said, standing on one of the remains.

"He destroyed those freakin' big axes!" Ishida said horrified.

Jidanbou stared down at his shaking hands, wide eyed.

"Hey say something," Ichigo said, with Kumiko looking up at him.

"My…" Jidanbou's voice sounded broken and his eyes were watering, "…axes!" Jidanbou broke out into hysterical sobs and pounded the ground.

"They're broken! They're all broken!!" He stopped pounding after saying this but his face was close to the ground. He sobbed hysterically still making Kumiko think he was kind of silly.

"He sounds like a siren," Orihime said, thoughtfully.

"U-Uh… like… I'm sorry… for breaking your axes," Ichigo said nervously, "I really shouldn't have broken _both_ of them. Right?"

"You're… such a good guy!" Jidanbou grabbed Ichigo making Kumiko pinned to Ichigo rather tightly.

"Here you and I are enemies, and yet you still care about a loser like me. You're such a big hearted man!!"

"Hey… you're going… to break my back!" Kumiko said, gasping in pain. Jidanbou let go continuing his sentiments.

"And in comparison what did I do? I sobbed like a baby because my axes broke. I'm a disgrace to all man. It is a totally defeat! You may enter! I give you permission to pass this gate."

"Y-yeah," Ichigo said recovering himself.

"Is it really okay for all of us to go through?" Ishida asked.

"Of course it is," Kumiko said rather quickly, "He lost to our leader, so he can let us go in."

"Kurosaki our leader? Don't make me laugh!" Ishida said irritated. Kumiko made a cutting motion across her throat to silence him.

"Kurosaki?" Jidanbou asked.

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said Kumiko turning her attention back to Jidanbou.

"Ichigo, what a cute name," Jidanbou teased.

"It's Ichi for first prize and go for guardian angel. It ain't cute!" Ichigo said agitated.

"Be careful Ichigo. There are nothing but strong guys in here." Jidanbou said, preparing to lift the gate.

"I know."

Kumiko watched him lift the gate with interest. She soon became bored though and tried to think of something to do. She then remembered the man she met that night. Kuchiki Taichou. He was nice to her. Perhaps she could find his reiatsu. She closed her eyes and thought really hard on what his reiatsu felt like. It felt powerful, it separated it self among others. It also reminded her about cherry blossoms for some strange reason. She separated all the stinking reiatsu so she could find his. Damn who knew there could be so many reiatsu in one place with out driving a person crazy. But she was determined to find his reiatsu again. Why she would try so hard, some would wonder. Well she thought his reiatsu was funny feeling. It was some how awesome to her, instead of scary. Suddenly, she felt her self flying through the air and hit the ground. She snapped her head up and looked around to find herself under the gate.

A man was standing there. He had silver hair and wore a similar outfit to the one Kuchiki Taichou wore. Except he wasn't wearing a scarf or the head thingy. She looked behind her to see Ichigo getting up and Jidanbou holding the gate on his shoulders. He seemed to be hurt.

"My, my, then all the more reason I can't let you through here," the man said turning around suddenly. He pointed his sword and said, "Shoot him dead, Shinsou." The swords blade shot at Ichigo, who had enough time to use his sword to block it. But the pressure was too strong and it sent both Ichigo and Jidanbou flying. Kumiko was now shaking with fright, never seeing someone fight with such force. It scared her right down to the bone. The sword suddenly withdrew and the gate began to fall.

"Kumiko-san!" Ishida said running to grab the frightened girl. If he didn't she would be crushed by the gate. He was just about to grab her but….

The man pulled her onto his side out of his reach. He was forced to pull his hand back or it would be crushed.

"Bye-bye," He said waving as the gate closed with a thud.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, hurrying over to Ichigo, who was rubbing his head.

"The gate!" he said wildly. He saw the gate closed and his hand and jaw clenched.

"Gomen nasai, Ichigo," Ishida said, sadly.

"KUMIKO!!!!"

That it for now!! Next chapter contain sad parts, just to warn you. Please read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6:memories

I do not own bleach, I give full credit to the creator, and I thank him deeply for creating it. I wish to thank the people who reviewed, it makes me feel ecstatic. 

Chapter six.

Kumiko stared at the cell ceiling feeling foolish. She couldn't believe that she froze like that.

She closed her eyes and thought back on that man's reiatsu. It was painfully scary, like the one that wanted to end her.

Flash back

_A dark room with a single light glowing on a group of strange people looming over a crib. There was a man feeding a little child. But it wasn't milk._

_It was a light purple liquid in a clear bottle. The baby drank it while the people made notes on the clip boards. The person pulled the bottle away and one of the men put a pill in her mouth. After a few minutes, a man gave her a shot and dark liquid went into the container. The man left the room with the other men, leaving the girl to coo to herself._

_-----_

_A dark alleyway glowed with a bright light and a figure holding a bundle. The person in the dark kimono ran down to the river with the whimpering baby. The moon shone high in the sky like a silvery orb. The wind blew over the sleeping town. This only made it easier for the shinigami to move around. He stopped by the river edge under the bridge. He dropped the bundle on the ground making the baby cry. As the baby cried, there was a roar from above. The man did nothing but hid. The baby continued to cry as a monster crawled towards the noise. It was drooling and growling as it loomed over the baby._

"_Sing, Benihime."_

_Suddenly the hollow was blasted with a red light. It disappeared and the man came out kantana unsheathed and he dove at the child. But he was stopped by a man in a stripped hat. The other man fell from the hat man into the river._

_The stripped hat man picked up the wailing baby and rocked her gently. He then walked away, as if nothing happened._

_----_

"_Kumiko!!" The little girl with short dark hair looked behind her to see a black woman and the stripped hat man. _

"_Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-san." the little girl sheathed the kantana she was training with. _

"_Are you finished?" Yoruichi asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Then let's head back." She followed them up the ladder and back into the shop. Urahara scooped her up, causing her to giggle. Yoruichi shook her head, noting she was going to have to talk with him about coddling her. _

"_You were doing so well, Kumiko-san," Urahara said in his playful manner. "You were going so fast I almost couldn't keep up!"_

"_Yeah almost," Yoruichi said, arms crossed. She didn't want to be the fun sucker but she needed to know how to protect herself against the real world. Not be a pampered little child._

_------_

"_Very good, Kumiko-san," Urahara said, watching her dispatch the hollow. She looked back at him her smile a mile wide._

"_Arigato, Kisuke-san," she said, allowing him to ruffle her short hair. She smirked as they began their race back to the shop._

"_I win!" Kumiko said touching the shop door. He laughed and admitted defeat. He had purposely let her win of course. But she was certainly improving._

"_Kisuke-san?" Kumiko asked._

"_Yes Kumiko-san?"_

"_Will it always be like this?" Kumiko asked innocently._

"_It might change a little."_

"_Will I always be with you?" _

"_Of course." But his voice sounded troubled. He led her inside giving her a candy to suck on._

_-------_

_Kumiko panted watching the hollow disappear. She looked behind her expecting to be praised by Urahara._

_But no one was there. Only the gigai was there. She walked back into the gigai and waited, thinking he would come back. She waited and waited. Night came and the park grew cold. She tried feeling for Yoruichi's, Urahara's, or anybody from the shop's reiatsu. But she couldn't feel it at all. She felt something wet fall on her cheek and rain began to pour. She looked around and noticed a shadow in an alley way. Thinking it was Urahara she ran towards it only to find out it was something else. She was now shivering and she quickly ran through a hole in a fence. She noticed the abandon warehouse and went inside. She felt numb and it wasn't just from the cold. She felt horrible, he had left her and he wasn't coming back. She touched the wall with her hands and muttered something. The building glowed blue for a few moments and stopped. She collapsed onto the rubble tears running down her cheeks._

------

She still did not wish to forgive them. They left her alone and she almost died because of it. She wished she had though rather than face them again. She suddenly remembered Ichigo and his family and the time they spent together. She hoped he was okay.

-----

Ichigo stared at the wall, feeling numb. They had Kumiko. Somewhere beyond that wall, they had her. He had not expected something like this to happen. He was convinced she was alright though. He refused to believe other wise. He would never forgive him self if she wasn't okay. He remembered the time she spent with his family before coming here.

-------

"_Kumiko-san! Come here I want to show you something!" Karin said, her foot on her soccer ball. Kumiko hurried over of the back step. Ichigo watched her as she did so._

"_What is it Karin-chan?" Kumiko asked, curiously._

"_I'm gonna show you how to score a goal," Karin said, kneeling down._

"_A goal?" Kumiko said, unsure._

"_Yeah," Karin said, putting the second soccer ball in front of her. "See that basket over there."_

"_Yeah," Kumiko said looking at the laundry basket._

"_You want to kick this ball into that basket. You hit it like this," Karin hit the ball with the side of her foot and it hit the rim of the basket._

"_Except you're supposed to get it in, right?" Kumiko said as Karin winced. Ichigo bit his lip to keep from laughing._

"_Yeah now you try," Karin said, a little on the cross side._

_Oh Kumiko got it in the basket alright. She also made a hole in the basket and a dent in the wall. Karin's jaw dropped and Ichigo was wide eyed._

"_GOAL!" Kumiko said cheerfully._

"_Good job Kumiko!!!" Isshin said jumping at them._

"_Hey I want to teach you something else," Karin said with an evil look on her face._

"_What?" Kumiko said as Yuzu came out with a basket of sheets.._

"_THIS!!" She kicked Isshin but lost her balance and fell on him._

"_Oh I get it. DOGGIE PILE!!" _

_Somehow everyone except Ichigo was stuck on top of each other. Karin was tickling Kumiko and Yuzu was trying to untangle the sheets that were once in the basket she was carrying and Isshin was rubbing his head. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the silliness_

_Everyone stopped. They grinned as if thinking the same idea. They all launched themselves at Ichigo all falling into the small hall way. Some how he didn't mind so much. Karin was trying to get Isshin off but was laughing. Yuzu was laughing with Kumiko on her lap. Hey at least they were not arguing._

--------

Ichigo clenched his fist, vowing to save both Rukia and Kumiko. He vowed it on his soul.

-------

Kumiko sat up trying to think of a plan. She felt extremely foolish for freezing like she did.

Suddenly her face lit up. Her idea was so obvious she couldn't believe why she didn't think of it before. She got up looking at the door. She touched the wall with her eyes shut.

They had performed some tests. Some moron concluded that she could not use kido because she was too sensitive to it. She didn't say anything because she was too scared at the time.

But heck were they wrong.

That's it! Please read and review. It makes me happy. 


	7. Chapter 7:run away

I do not own bleach so stop rubbing it in! I give full credit to the creators of the show and I thank my reviewers for their reviews. It makes me happy.

Chapter seven.

Kumiko flash stepped for her life through out Seireitei. She had been doing this for the past few hours. She knew there was no way to actually get beyond the wall. She just had to play keep away until Ichigo came. But that was proven to be more difficult than it seemed. Right now she just lost a whole stinking unit of shinigami. She was faster than most of them but some were actually able to keep up for a time.

Kumiko desperately tried to look for a place to hide. She looked up and saw a big hill with stairs going up the side of the cliff. She hoped that up there that there would be a place to hide. She began to flash step in that direction and was there in a matter of minutes. She panted for a little while and continued to flash step up the stairs.

-------

"The captain's meeting will now commence," Yamamoto Captain of the first squad said, holding his walking stick. Everyone minus one was present.

"What's going on?" Shunsui asked, adjusting his hat.

"The child ryoka has escaped. Who is the one that did the test?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes closed.

"I did. That child could not have possible have been able to use kido," Kurotsuchi said, stepping forward.

"Well she did," Yamamoto said. "Who talked to the child last?"

"I did," Hitsugaya said, staring at Yamamoto.

"What was she talking about?" Yamamoto asked, "You said you had wanted to see me last night, was it because of what she said?"

"Yeah, it was." Hitsugaya said, arms crossed. He looked over at Captain Kurotsuchi and asked, "How do you know that kid, Kurotsuchi?"

Everyone was shocked at that comment.

"What are you talking about boy?!" Kurotsuchi said angrily but slightly nervous, "I merely took the test that's all!!"

"Really, because I have information that proves otherwise," Hitsugaya said, his eyes narrowed.

"Please explain yourself, Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto said, indifferently.

"I had obtained permission to use Shinri Tate by Captain Yamamoto last night. I questioned her about the test. She happened to bring up Kurotsuchi in it. Apparently he was not exactly thrilled with her being there."

"You make it sound like he knows her." Soi fong said her face serious.

"I'm saying he does. She claims to remember him from the beginning of her childhood. He had ordered her to be killed when his experiment became a rumor about fifty years ago. Captain Ukitake was with me when questioning her. She was brought up by two people who stopped the shinigami from murdering her. Seeing Captain Kurotsuchi scared the heck out of her."

"Outrageous!!" Kurotsuchi said, fuming.

"Are you saying that the child was lying under Shinri Tate? An armor pendant built to make suspects tell the entire truth?" Byakuya said, his eyes shut.

Kurotsuchi was furious but silent.

"That matter will be dealt with latter. Right now the child is running around Seireitei somewhere. According from several sources, she has quite a speedy flash step. She has not attacked anyone but I still wish for her to be brought to me. Kurotsuchi I want you nowhere near this child. That is an order," Yamamoto said, opening his eyes.

Kurotsuchi forced a nod but was enraged.

"We can not afford right now to have all the Captains go out and look for this child. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Aizen, and Captain Hitsugaya will go looking for her. Everyone else presume your duties."

"Hai!!"

------

Ichigo sat trying to figure out how the stupid orb thing worked. He stubbornly tried again only for it to fail.

"Man why are you trying so hard to rescue this shinigami girl. Do you love her?" Ganju asked, finally feed up with watching the dude fail at making the shield.

"No."

"Did you make some vow to save her?"

"…"

"Did she pay you to come and save her?"

"NO!!"

"Then what!!"

"I owe her!!"

Ganju was shocked. He owed her?

"She saved my life once. In fact she saved my family's life if I think about it." Ichigo said, "Besides, they took Kumiko away."

"Kumiko?" asked Ganju.

"Yeah she is a little girl who came with us. She got taken when we tried going through the gate."

"Little …girl? They took…"

"Yeah she's little compared to the rest of everyone else. She's got these big blue-grayish eyes and dark hair." Ichigo said, becoming furious at himself for letting her get taken, "She's got a smile that's a mile wide. She didn't really even want to come all that much. She only came because of me."

Ganju sniffled and broke out into sobs, "THAT'S HORRIBLE!! THIS IS THE WORSE THING THAT SHINIGAMI HAVE EVER DONE!! TAKING A SWEET INNOCENT GIRL BECAUSE AN IDIOT LIKE YOU WANTED TO COME SAVE SOMEBODY!! THAT POOR LITTLE GIRL! WAAAAAAA!"

Ichigo grimaced as Ganju tried to stop bawling like a baby. He straightened up and wiped away his tears.

-----

Kumiko panted sitting on the cold ground. Her legs felt a little worn out from running so much.

She had been running and hiding for four stinking days. She didn't want to be caught by anybody but still didn't have a plan. She was very good a finding and hiding reiatsu. She was very good at flash steps. But after a while, you become tired of doing it.

She was now hiding in a dark alley way. She would have to move again to a safer spot eventually. She had been only able to rest a good few hours. She rested between the garbage pails and the corner, for about an hour.

Then she felt it.

-------

Rukia watched Ganju fall from Byakuya's blade.

"Ganju-san," Hanatarou said, horrified. Byakuya turned and looked at Hanatarou.

"Stop, Nii-sama!!" Rukia said standing in front of Hanatarou. Byakuya did not faze by her comment and brought his hand around.

But only to be stopped by someone else.

"My, my. I would stop right there, Captain Kuchiki," Ukitake said, friendly like.

"Captain Ukitake!!" Rukia said, shocked.

"Howdy Kuchiki. You've lost some weight." Ukitake said with a wave.

"What do you think you're doing, Ukitake," Byakuya said, dangerously.

"Hey, hey, that's my line. Releasing ones shikai is a class one felony. What are you thinking Captain Kuchiki?" Ukitake said seriously.

"Permission has been granted. The situation is to be considered a war affair."

"Has it become that serious?!"

Suddenly a huge reiatsu hit them.

"What is this?" Ukitake asked, shocked.

Ichigo then appeared in front of Rukia but was facing Byakuya.

"Yo," Ichigo said smirking.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia said horrified, "What are you doing here?! I told you not to come after me!! I will never forgive you!!"  
"Shut up already!" Ichigo said furious. "Everyone came to save your but. Even Kumiko came, who you've seem to piss off to the extreme."

"Kumiko…" Rukia said, wide eyed.

"Yeah, some Captain took her away," Ichigo said, his grip tightening on his sword.

"ICHI-NI-SAN!!!"

Ichigo spun around only to have something grab his head. He stumbled back almost falling over the railing. Everyone looked shocked.

"KUMIKO!!! GET OFF-" Ichigo froze in mid sentence.

"Kumiko!!" He hugged her only to have her foot make contact with his chin.

"You idiot!! Because of you I got dragged away by some creepy Captain only to be threatened by some other creepy Captain! Then they put this weird thing on me and two nice Captains asked me questions and gave me chicken ramen. But then I got shut away in a really cold cell and I broke out only to have people chasing me with kantana's for the past FOUR DAY'S!!" Kumiko said, pointing accusingly at Ichigo who was on the ground. Rukia sweat dropped, along with everyone else.

"Gomen, I probably deserved that," muttered Ichigo, kneeling.

"Kumiko-san!!" Ukitake said, shocked. He had been resting for a while, he wasn't aware she escaped.

"Ah! Captain Ukitake-san! Captain Kuchiki-san!" Kumiko's attitude change drastically to a happy manner. She somehow forced Ichigo to get up and pointed at Ukitake.

"He was one of the nice Captains. He gave me the chicken ramen!" She held onto Ichigo's hand like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo was glaring at Byakuya who was simply staring back.

"Kumiko stand back," Ichigo said, seriously.

"Why?" Kumiko asked, looking from Byakuya to Ichigo.

"Because I'm going to defeat them and get you and everyone else out of here," Ichigo stated simply. Byakuya stepped forward.

"I am going to end this minor affair," Byakuya said, softly, "I am not sure how you regained shinigami powers. But you should have stayed home and lived."

"I will once I save Rukia," Ichigo said, plainly.

"Once I defeat you, Rukia will go back in the tower and wait for her executed and the child will go to Yamamoto. He will decide what happens to her." Kumiko gulped, but refused to get scared again.

"I won't allow it." Kumiko went on Ichigo's back again, refusing to do anything else. But Ichigo didn't mind at the moment. Just as long as he was able to protect her.

What do you think? Tell me in a review. REVIEW!!! Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8:thoughts

I do not… Okay I have done this on every chapter. Everyone knows what I'm going to write. _"I do not own bleach and I give full credit to its creator."_ There yah go. Thank you reviewers for reviewing. And thank you readers for reading. But it's not over for a long shot.

Chapter Eight.

Kumiko wished she didn't get on Ichigo's back. She wasn't hurt but there were a lot of close shaves. Byakuya had suddenly stopped only to hold up his kantana. The kantana was glowing a faint pink.

"It's no use Ichigo! Run!" Rukia said, desperately. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do.

Suddenly a white cloth strip wrapped around Byakuya's blade and a black woman landed in front of him holding the cloth restraining the kantana.

"You!" Byakuya said, wide eyed.

"It's been awhile, Little Byakuya," Yoruichi said, looking over her shoulder.

"Shihouin Yoruichi," Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes. Kumiko flash stepped to Yoruichi's side.

"Eh? You two know each other?" asked Kumiko looking back and forth.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said as Byakuya jerked his kantana down, breaking the strip.

"Another one of your unfortunate victims," Kumiko said, innocently.

"No," Yoruichi said, color rising in her cheeks.

"_Right_." Kumiko said, smirking. Suddenly she felt something strange. She felt shaky.

Yoruichi suddenly spun around and knocked Ichigo out, putting him on her shoulder.

"Yoruichi, what do intend on doing with him?" Ukitake asked seriously.

"Ukitake." Yoruichi said, softly.

"Yoruichi, that child," Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, "Who is she?"

"That is none of your business," Yoruichi said, bending down.

Kumiko had closed her eyes not listening to the conversation until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Follow me, block out his reiatsu," Yoruichi said softly.

"What ever you are doing is useless," Byakuya said, dangerously, "You will not escape from here."

"Oh," Yoruichi said teasingly, "You've learned to talk big, Little Byakuya. Was there even a time where you could beat me at tag?"

"Shall we see…," Byakuya said softly.

Kumiko took a couple of deep breaths and the feeling subsided. She followed Yoruichi's flash steps carefully. She dodged Byakuya to ensure her safety. She flash stepped to the top of the building where Yoruichi stopped.

"Three days. Three days and I will make this boy stronger than you. Until then consider your fight postponed. Try to follow us if you wish. Shihouin Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, is not going to be caught by the likes of you." Yoruichi and Kumiko then disappeared, but not before Kumiko gave Byakuya a searching look.

Byakuya stared up where they had stood for a moment and then walked away.

"Oh Captain Kuchiki, didn't you come to arrest the ryoka!?" Ukitake yelled.

"I've lost interest. Do what you like," Byakuya said walking away.

"Man, he really is spoiled as ever," Ukitake said, rubbing the back of his head.

--------

Kumiko sat watching Ichigo fight. He was trying to obtain bankai. Kumiko liked watching him fight. She liked being on his shoulder too but she wasn't allowed to this time. She sat cross legged next to Yoruichi who was also watching intently. She held a string that glowed green. Kumiko watched Ichigo slice at old man Zangetsu only for it to be blocked. Poor Ichigo, having waste your energy by running around. Kumiko just usually stayed on Ichigo's back conserving energy to use Flash steps or her Zanpakutō. She watched as suddenly old man Zangetsu suddenly turned into a card board human like figure. She jumped down with Yoruichi and walked over to Ichigo.

"That's the end of day one. Go over and take a bath smelly," Yoruichi said, putting the no longer glowing string in her hair.

"Shut up," he mumbled walking over to the spring. Kumiko giggled and watched Yoruichi go and pick up the card board figure. Kumiko became bored instantly and thought of something to do.

"Damn, I can't tell what time it is in here. It so disorienting," Ichigo said splashing the water onto his face. Suddenly he felt the wound on his cheek heal.

"Hey what's with this spring?! My wounds are closing up! Amazing!" Ichigo kept splashing the water on himself, his wounds closing up.

"I wonder what will happen if I drink it?" Ichigo wondered, scooping up water and drinking it but not swallowing it.

"Hey Ichi-nii-san!! How's the water?"

"Hm-hm-mh-ahm!!" Ichigo said waving his arms. Kumiko took this as a good reply.

"WEEEEE!!" There was a big slash and Ichigo spat out the water.

"NANI!! Kumiko!! What are you doing!!?"

"Jumping in!"

"You-you can't come in here!!"

"Why? I have something on."

"Yeah I don't care!! Get out!!"

"You meany!! It's a healing pool!!"

"Kumiko! Stop tormenting Ichigo and come over here for a minute!"

"Fine!"

Kumiko got out soaking wet and walked to where Yoruichi was.

"Kumiko I need you to stay here for a while," Yoruichi said, patting her head. Kumiko knocked her hand away and frowned.

"What are you going to do?" Kumiko said, cocking her head.

"Nothing you need to know about," Yoruichi said, walking away. Kumiko sighed and sat down on top of the boulder.

"Seven… six… five… four… three… two… one," Kumiko whispered, counting down on her fingers, she heard a yelp.

"Knew it," Kumiko said as she heard Ichigo's yell, "She really does know how to push it." She fell back on the boulder and fell asleep still soaking wet.

------

Byakuya looked at a dark haired woman's picture. The room was dark except for the candles by the picture frame. He looked mesmerized by the picture.

He was disturbed by two things. One, Rukia's execution. He was no longer sure what to do. He had simply obeyed so far keeping his parents promise. But he felt horrible for not keeping Hisana's. This had been disturbing him for a while now. But he kept his silence.

The other was the child. The first time he met the child her power almost reminded him of a noble's. But when he clearly saw it was too restrained for such. He put it out of his mind.

But now the child's power was different. Her power was no longer restrained and uneven. No her power was now even and had proved to be of noble status. He was disturbed also by Yoruichi's words.

"_That is none of your business."_ She knew something, which was obvious. The tone in her voice proved it. The child was clearly from a noble family. It couldn't be Yoruichi's child. If it was, Kurotsuchi would have never been able to get his hands on her. It certainly wasn't his child. Hisana was not pregnant with any child and she had died. He thought through the rest of the noble families. Not one had a child taken from them or was even married.

This was very befuddling.

--------

Kumiko stirred as Ichigo picked her up. She did not wake up to Ichigo's relief as he brought her over to the futon. He placed her on it and brushed back a strand of her hair. She had been through a lot, he was sure. She was very upset when she told him her adventures through Seireitei. This brought him to another topic.

Why did they want Kumiko? Surely if she was with him, she would end up with the same treatment. There must be something else going on. Ichigo walked around and found Yoruichi watching Kumiko from a boulder not to far away.

"Hey, Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said. Yoruichi looked at him as he sat down.

"What is it Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"What is going on with Kumiko?"

"What do you mean?" asked Yoruichi sharply.

"What connection does she have with Seireitei? What secret is there behind her? Whether it has to do with her being in the real world, her being a shinigami, or parentage I want to know."

"Ichigo this is none-!" Yoruichi said her eyes angry and … was that fear.

"Yeah it is my business because if there is something you're hiding from them, it's not going to help if she gets caught again. I need to know so I know what to do if she is with me or somebody else. Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted as she went to move away. She stopped and looked down at Kumiko sleeping.

That is it! Review even if you have already reviewed. I want to know what you think. Please O_O!


	9. Chapter 9:wish she hadn't left

I do not own bleach (sigh) and I give full credit to its creator. Thank you reviewer and readers, please continue to read.

Chapter nine.

"Kumiko was there," Rukia thought looking out of narrow window, "Even though I tried to leave her out of this, she still came. Ichigo, you baka, why did you come? Why did you bring her with you?" Rukia heard the doors open behind her and turned around. There stood her escorts dressed in white, their faces covered except for their eyes. She walked over to them with out a word. She allowed them to bind and restrain her with out any hesitation at all. She allowed them to lead her away to the execution grounds, accepting her death with an empty heart.

-----

"Vice-Captain Abarai, please stop. Please withdraw, Vice-captain Abarai!" The man said, shaking and backing away in fear. His comrades laid on the ground unconscious or just barely maintaining theirs, moaning from their pain. Renji paid no head to his request. Renji's right sleeve had been torn off, revealing a tattoo on his shoulder. His face was deadly serious. Renji jumped at him. The man flung his arms in front of his face, waiting. Waiting for the blow to strike him. Waiting for the attack to reduce him to where his companions were.

But it never came.

Renji had jumped over the man leaving the scene in a rush. The man collapsed to his knees, deeply relieved. One of the shinigami on the ground attempting to get up saying, "Renji-san, why are you doing this?"

Renji ran, his will to save Rukia driving him. "Soon. Just a little more time," He thought to himself, "don't worry. I will save you Rukia. There is no way I'll let you be executed." He ran through an arch way and froze as he felt an unbelievable strong reiatsu wave over him, freezing him to the bone. He took a shaky gasp and a drop of sweat hit the ground. His eyes were wide in realization.

"This reiatsu is…" he thought, horrified. He looked up at the top of the ridiculously high arch way and saw the source of the reiatsu. There, at the very top, was…

"Kuchiki Taichou," said Renji, still wide eyed.

"Where are you going, Renji?" Byakuya said, staring down at Renji with cold eyes.

"I'm going to save Rukia," Renji said, his eyes no longer wide and his eye brows furrowed.

"You will not." Byakuya's cold stare and tone had not changed.

"I'm going!" Renji said angrily. Byakuya said nothing but the wind blew his hair gently.

"Won't you allow me to pass?" Renji said face the way he came, still looking up at Byakuya.

"I won't say it twice," Byakuya said, in the same cold manner. He suddenly disappeared from the top of the arch way.

"He's coming!" Renji thought preparing himself. Byakuya appeared behind him slicing at him, only for it to be stopped by Renji's blade. Byakuya was shocked. Renji pushed Byakuya's blade away with his own. Byakuya jumped back, a good distance away from Renji.

"Seka. The use of a special shinpo to hit difficult spots in the opponents back. I finally can see. Kuchiki Taichou, you can no longer kill me with your sword." Renji said, confidently.

"You can not possibly think you can surpass my sword with on at that level," Byakuya said, holding his sword pointing up at the sky. "Scatter…"

Suddenly a jagged edge sword knocked into Byakuya's blade shocking him. Renji withdrew his sword, pointing it towards the ground.

"I told you. You can no longer kill me with your sword," Renji said, eyes narrowed. "It's not since I became Lieutenant. It was even before I entered Gotei 13. The only person I wanted to surpass is you, Kuchiki Taichou."

"You released your Zanpakutou without calling its name," Byakuya said looking uninterested. "Could you have…?"

"I am going to surpass you, Kuchiki Taichou." Renji said his blade glowing red.

"Bankai!!!" Shouted Renji as his reiatsu covered the area. There was an explosive sound and Renji was covered by a huge mountain of smoke. Kumiko who was watching from where Byakuya once stood. She kicked her legs which were dangling over the edge. She had gotten bored and wanted to do something. So she followed Renji. This was interesting, Kuchiki Taichou-san and Renji-san fighting. She was curious to know what his Bankai thingy. The smoke cleared and it revealed a long bamboo skeletal snake with bamboo spikes. It was connected to the hilt Renji was holding.

"Heheou Zabimaru," Renji said, seriously.

"When did you," Byakuya said softly, "achieve bankai?"

"Someone who never looks at the bottom will never understand," Renji calmly stated. "I will say it once again. I'm going to save Rukia!"

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to repeat myself."

"If you won't let me pass…" Renji said, each bamboo segment extending with red reiatsu. "Then I will strike you down!"

"Impossible. You cannot even make my knee touch the ground," Byakuya said.

"Let's see then." He then slashed it out like you would a whip and the skeletal head of it charged at Byakuya who flash stepped to a safe spot. The bankai swerved around and went after Byakuya only to have him flash step to one of the tower like pillars. Kumiko frowned as Renji made his bankai go after Byakuya again. Was that all? It wasn't fast enough to keep up with Byakuya's flash steps. Kumiko followed Byakuya's flash step into the air and noticed that he was keeping the head of Renji's bankai away form him with his blade. The blade began to glow pink and it turned into…… cherry blossom petals? No it was fragments of his blade. The many blades cut Renji's bankai, sending it into pieces. How stupid, she thought.

Byakuya landed only to have the bamboo segments suddenly put themselves back together. Byakuya turned around to face a smirking Renji. Kumiko watched with interest, liking the turn of events. She decided she wanted to come closer and flash stepped down behind a tower like pillar and listened in on the conversation.

"-purposely separated my blade and evaded all of yours!" Renji was saying proudly. Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why are you so surprised? All I'm saying is that I can see your blade!"

The ground beneath Byakuya's feet cracked and part of Renji's bankai hit him. Byakuya jumped back and collapsed to his knee, making a pained sound.

"Your knee touched the ground." Kumiko was now watching with wide eyes. Renji was fighting on par with Kuchiki Taichou-san. She forced herself to keep watching.

------

Kumiko had her hand over her mouth as a badly beaten Renji charged himself at a not so hurt Byakuya. She knew she couldn't help Renji. They would both just get hurt a lot. She had no choice but watch Byakuya strike Renji unconscious and to the ground. She was about to run for it, knowing it was a mistake to have left.

"I would not move if I were you."

Kumiko looked behind her wildly to see Byakuya standing there. She was thinking about flash stepping away when he spoke again.

"You will be striked down if you try to run," He said, putting his sword's blade in front of her. She simply looked up at him with her wide eyes. Her hand fell limply to her side and she hung her head in defeat. He went down on his knee and to restrain her. Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared onto his shoulder.

"You do not threaten me or naiyami will get you," Kumiko said soon disappearing, but not before smelling him. Smells like spice.

She flash stepped off, but not getting very far before she ran into someone.

Once again Kumiko was caught and knocked out.

**------**

Rukia stood on the platform and looked unnerved. She wasn't paying attention to the whispering made by one of the captains. Her attention was caught by something else.

Kuchiki Byakuya came walking up.

"Nii-sama," she whispered, tension filled her heart. Byakuya ignored her and took his place among the captains and their lieutenants.

Her death was now.

Finished with chapter nine! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	10. Chapter 10:just in time

I do not own bleach and I give full credit to its creator. I thank the people who review and ENCOURAGE people to review. PLEASE!

Chapter ten.

Rukia felt the heat against her skin as the giant fiery bird made it room to strike.

"I am not afraid. I have lived well," Rukia thought thinking back, "I met Renji and his friends, was picked up by Nii-sama, and was led by Kaien-dono. And I was saved by Ichigo and provided Kumiko with some sort of a motherly experience to her. I am not sad. I have no regrets. I am… not leaving my heart behind."

"Arigato." She thought of her squad.

"Arigato." She thought of Orihime, Chad, and Ishida.

"Arigato." She thought of Nii-sama who stood bellow.

"Arigato." She thought of Ichigo and Kumiko, smiling at her.

"Sayonara," she said, tears running down her cheeks. She closed her eyes in acceptance, waiting for the blow. The fiery bird charged at her finally ready. Everyone watched from bellow, expecting for it to end.

But it wasn't.

The giant fiery bird reared back, screeching. Rukia opened her eyes and they widened in shock as she saw someone standing there, with a mantle on drifting in the breeze.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia shouted, shocked.

"And Kumiko!!" Kumiko said her head popping out of the mantle looking back at Rukia.

"Yo," Ichigo said facing her, making Kumiko have to turn around to see Rukia. Suddenly Rukia's face became angry and she shouted, "You baka!!"

Ichigo looked surprised and so did Kumiko.

"I told you I don't need to be rescued!! I am ready now GO HOME!!! You can not beat Nii-sama!!!"

"Impossible! He made Sōkyoku, a zanpakutou with the power of a million zanpakutou's, retreat with just one Zanpakutou!" Soifon said horrified. Everyone on the ground was shocked.

"Shut up!! Every one came to rescue you. Including Chad, Ishida, and Inoue," Ichigo said, crossly. Rukia was shocked.

"Me too!! I was mad at first but I still wouldn't allow you to be killed. Besides," Kumiko said, looking rather sheepish, "okaasan wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to you."

"Okaasan?" Rukia questioned only to have the bird screech again.

"Ready to go again?" Ichigo said confidently.

"Ichigo you can't possibly rebound the Sōkyoku again!!! Please forget about me and go home!!"

"Shut up!!"

Suddenly, a cord went up into the air wrapping itself around the bird's neck and the stick on the end of the cord sunk into the ground. Ukitake appeared with his two subordinates and a shield looking object. Soifon eyes went wide as Shunsui and his lieutenant joined them.

"Hey pretty boy, you made us wait," Shunsui said, holding the brim of his hat with one hand.

"Sorry, it took some time to release. But I can do with this."

"Stop them!! They're going to destroy the Sōkyoku!!" shouted Soifon. But it was too late to do anything about it. Both Shunsui and Ukitake stabbed the object with their zanpakutou's and it glowed destroying the giant bird. It screeched and disappeared. Ichigo jumped on to the Sōkyoku stand and began to swing his sword around by the cloth.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to destroy the execution ground!!"

"Ichigo!! The Sōkyoku stand is been standing since-!"

"Don't worry. Just be quiet and watch!" Ichigo then sliced with a huge amount of force the standing causing a huge explosive sound and smoke was every where. The smoke began to clear and the stand was in two pieces, making everyone gasp. Ichigo was holding Rukia with one arm. Kumiko looked unfazed by what he just did. She simply looked down at Rukia.

"What do you plan to do? Everyone can see you," whispered Rukia.

"Run for it," Ichigo stated simply.

"Ichigo!! Your opponents are captain level!!"

"Then I'll just cut through them and run," Ichigo said, firmly, "It's not just you. Inoue, Ishida, and Chad came. Ganju and Hanatarou. I'm going to save everyone that's helped!"

Rukia admired how strong he had become just by judging the way he talked. Kumiko clapped three times and said, "Oh, what a noble statement."

"Oh shut up." They both laughed, leaving Rukia bewildered.

Suddenly there was a noise bellow. They stopped their laughter unsure of what was going on. Ichigo looked down to find the source of the noise.

"So you've come, Renji?" Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes went wide and looked down to see Renji holding his stomach, surrounded by unconscious men.

"Renji!" Renji looked up to see Ichigo holding her with one hand.

"Rukia!!"

"Thank goodness you're still alive, Renji!!" Rukia exclaimed, obviously relieved.

"I thought that you'd come." Ichigo said.

"Of course, who else would save Rukia?" Renji said, smirking. Ichigo then smirked then lifting Rukia up above his head with one hand.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Rukia said, as he drew his arm back.

"Wait, hey! You aren't planning to…" Renji said nervously.

"Take her!" Ichigo threw her like a bird diving down. She screamed a high pitched scream with her eyes watering.

"You baka!!" Renji said horrified. She hit Renji straight in the stomach and sent him flying back, leaving a long crater in the ground.

"Ichigo you moron!!" Rukia shouted furious.

"What would you do if I had dropped her you jerk!!!" Renji shouted just as furious.

"GOAL!!!" Kumiko shouted waving her arms in the air. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Take her!" shouted Ichigo, baffling Renji. "Take her away from here. That's your job. Don't let go of her even if you die."

Renji's face became serious and he ran off away from the execution sight.

"A-Abarai," Omaeda said, shocked.

"What are you standing around for!?" Soifon yelled, "After them. All Vice-captains after them!!"

Yamamoto nodded at Sasakibe, who ran off after Renji. Omaeda did the same and Isane looked back at Unohana. Unohana closed her eyes and said, "Please go." Isane gave a brief nod and followed the other vice captains. Ichigo then disappeared from the broken stand. He reappeared in front of the Vice captains, blocking the path. He jammed his Zanpakutou, Zangetsu, into the ground. The Vice captains released there Zanpakutou's preparing themselves to attack. Omaeda was holding his spiked ball, furious that Ichigo got in the way. Ichigo however punched right through the heavy spiked ball and knocked Omaeda out. "One!!" Kumiko said, holding up one finger. Ichigo turned and punched Sasakibe right in the chin, knocking him out cold. "Two!!" Kumiko said holding up another finger. Isane was in shock. "No way. He didn't even use a Zanpakutou!!" Ichigo then turned towards Isane snapping her out of her shocked daze. He hit her in the stomach, knock her out as well. "Three!!!" Kumiko said holding up yet another finger. Ichigo then heard someone running towards him from behind. He grabbed Zangetsu and spun around stopping the blade by holding up Zangetsu.

"I told you I can see through it," Ichigo said grinning victoriously. "Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya looked impassive.

"Awww. You broke your knock out streak," Kumiko pouted. Byakuya scoffed at her foolishness. Even though she was the one that actually had good manners, she acted silly at the most inconvenient times. He remembered that Yamamoto wanted this girl alive and unhurt, but could not figure out a way to get the little girl away from this ever so frustrating boy.

"Hey Kumiko," Ichigo said, "Didn't Yoruichi ask you to do something for her?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kumiko said as if she was just realizing it. She disappeared into the mantle and showed up right by Ichigo's feet. She got up and looked at them both.

"Bye Ichi-ni-san! Bye Kuchiki Taichou-san!!" she said, flash stepping away before Byakuya could do anything.

"Don't even think about going after her," Ichigo said, "I won't let you." There was a silence.

"Why?"

"Eh?" Ichigo said, grin vanishing and raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you continually try to save Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"I have a question I want to ask you," Ichigo said, seriously, "You're Rukia's big brother. Why don't you save Rukia?"

"A pointless question. Even if you knew the answer, it would be quite impossible for you to understand." Ichigo pushed his sword up but both blades still touching.

"I see our discussion is useless. Here I go." The blade cast of a strong white reiatsu make Ichigo's knees shake from the pressure.

-------

"Nee-san," whispered Kyone looking at Isane's unconscious body. "Nee-san!!"

"Kyone wait!!" her friend said, about to run after her. He was suddenly hit to the ground unconscious. Kyone spun around gasping. Soifon stood behind her face impassive.

"Wait Soifon!!" Ukitake said, running to stop Soifon. But a certain walking stick stopped him.

"Do not move," Yamamoto said, "The one who ran away was a vice captain. He can easily be replaced. However you are the ones I can not forgive. You have done this you should not have done as captains. You are not ignorant to what that means."

Kyone's eyes widened and she ran forward saying, "Ukitake Taichou! It's dangerous-!"

"Stay back, Kyone!!" Ukitake shouted his face serious. He wavered a bit then stopped.

"Alright then there is no choice!!" Shunsui said, grabbing Ukitake's shoulder, "Shall we run away for the mean time, Ukitake?!" Shunsui then flash stepped away with Ukitake.

"Shunsui…" Yamamoto said.

"Please wait Kyouraku!! My subordinates are still there!" Ukitake said as Shunsui fled still holding on to his shoulder.

"Calm down. You just try fighting Yama-jii in a place like that. Then everyone would get involved and die," Shunsui said, calmly, "Besides, can't you feel it. Another one of our heroes is on the way." Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Just hang in there," Shunsui said, "This is already a scandal."

"Taichou…" Kyone said, softly.

"I wonder how long you can stay an observer."

Kyone turned around only to be kicked in the face and pinned to the ground by Soifon's foot pressing on her chest.

"Trash," Soifon said disgusted, "In doing this you have forgot the pride of being part of the thirteen squads. It is disgraceful. But fear not, I shall bury you to save the embarrassment." She dug her foot into Kyone's chest, making her scream.

Suddenly, a small blur past by Soifon, grabbing her pony tails (or what ever they are). The person took Soifon over the edge, heading towards the ground. The person let go of her hair and flipped herself so Soifon could see her face.

"Gomen nasai, but someone wishes to see you." Soifon looked to see a child staring at her. The child pushed her hand on Soifon stomach and blasted her down to the hard ground.

"Arg!!!" Soifon said, pulling her self up to see the child standing on a tree branch unharmed.

"You little brat-!" growled Soifon.

"Come and get me!!" the child said, cheerfully taunting. The child and Soifon disappeared. They kept reappearing and disappearing for like five minutes.

"Damn, no matter how fast I go, I can't catch her! This must be that Ryoka child they were referring to," Soifon said, following the child's flash steps. Suddenly, the child disappeared all together, making Soifon stop.

"Shoot, where the he-!?" Soifon said, frustrated.

"Over here!!"

Soifon followed the voice into a small clearing. She saw the child alright. But she wasn't alone. She was in the arms of a black woman, being held against the woman's hip.

"Thank you, Kumiko," Yoruichi said, tapping the childs nose. "Hey Soifon."

Soifon looked at Yoruichi with a dark gaze.

"Yoruichi." Soifon clenched her fist her eyes narrowed.

That's the end of the chapter. Read and review, please. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11:talking with the enemy?

I do not own bleach, never did, never will. I give full credit to the creator, like always. I thank you readers and reviewers for reading this far.

Chapter eleven.

Kumiko waited for Yoruichi to come back. She was told to wait for her to come back and Kumiko didn't mind. At first. But she was really bored now. She looked around and saw a bird twitter by. Kumiko groaned and stood up. She decided to go check on Ichigo since Yoruichi had not finished yet. She flash stepped away going back to where Ichigo was fighting Byakuya. She stopped to admire the strange looking cloud in the sky. It looked very similar to her pendant. She watched it float by and then continued to go one her way. She flashed stepped and then saw something in the direction of the house. A glowing figure stood not too far. Kumiko flashed stepped closer only to find the figure to have moved further away.

"It might be a trap," whispered Kumiko watching the glowing figure. It was definetly a petite woman. She couldn't see her face or the color of the long flowing kimono. But she seemed to be waiting for her.

"_Just follow her_."

"Ahh!!" Kumiko said, surprised, "naiyami !! Don't do that to me!!"

"_Follow her_." Kumiko followed the woman around, dazed. Suddenly after quite some time, the lady stopped. Kumiko slowly walked up to her. But before she could do anything, the lady disappeared.

"What was that?"

Kumiko jumped up making a shocked gasp. She turned around and saw Kuchiki Byakuya standing right behind her.

"I don't know," Kumiko said innocently. She really had no idea what it was or why it disappeared. Byakuya frowned and looked down at the child, who was staring where the figure was in wonder, holding her finger up to her lip. She truly didn't seem to know what it was. On the contrary, this couldn't have been a better circumstance.

"AAAHH!" Kumiko squeaked as he scooped her up, holding her tight. He winced at her squeak and said, "Quiet. There is no reason to squeal like that."

"Yes there is, you just picked me up." Kumiko realized that sounded so stupid but at the moment didn't care all that much.

"That is not a reasonable reason," Byakuya said, beginning to walk away.

"I don't like being picked up. Especially when the people picking me up I honestly don't know very well," Kumiko said, stiffly, "Where are you going?"

"To bring you to someone," Byakuya said softly. The child obviously didn't like being picked up with out her knowing. He loosened his grip which resulted in the child relaxing a little bit.

"Kuchiki Taichou-san?"

"What?" Byakuya asked.

"What happened to Ichigo?" She did not use Ichigo's nickname because she tried to use his really name when talking to other people.

"He won," Byakuya said shortly.

"Oh," Kumiko said, staring up at the sky.

"Kuchiki Taichou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you bringing me to and why?"

"I am bringing you to Yamamoto Taichou. He wishes to speak with you," Byakuya said, in his usual monotone voice.

"What happened to the thingy you wore in you hair?"

"It is called a kenseikan. That was a hair ornament worn by nobles. It is not a … _thingy_ as you put it."

She suddenly began to giggle.

"What is so funny?"

"You said thingy."

"I still don't see what so funny about it. You said it too."

"Yes, but its funny when you say it. It's like… I don't know but it sounded funny." He shook his head at the child's carefree nature. She wasn't trying to be rude. For some reason, she just found it funny. He himself found it strange that he would say something along those lines. He would have chuckled but Kuchiki Byakuya does-not-chuckle.

"Your hair is all messy now," Kumiko said, cocking her head.

"That is generally what happens when you fight," Byakuya said, "Now I have a question. How do you know Yoruichi?"

"Oh, that. She helped Kisuke-san raise me for as time. Then she ran off with him on me."

"She certainly has a habit of doing that," Byakuya said, noticing the ever so slight coldness in her tone.

"Wait, you still didn't answer me my question. What happened to it?!"

"Oh, it was broken during the fight."

"Ah."

There was a silence then like someone was speak to them in there heads, "This is urgent news from Isane Vice-Captain of fourth squad. This news must be listened to closely."

"Ahhh!! There are people inside my head!!!" Kumiko said, holding her head wide eyed.

"Calm down and listen," Byakuya said, slightly sympathetic towards the girl, who probably had never experienced this before. They listened to Isane, their eyes widening as they heard what she was saying.

"Rukia-nee-chan is in trouble!!" Kumiko said, wide eyed. Byakuya put her down abruptly and disappeared saying, "Don't move."

Kumiko couldn't believe what she heard but sat down grudgingly. She looked around and sighed. Once again, she was told to stay put and she hated that. She wasn't sure why she would listen, but she was for the time being anyway. She looked around and saw something floating away. She was immediately intrigued and followed it. She followed it and continued to follow it until she was by the cliff. She looked down and noticed that it was a piece of paper with writing on it. Kumiko picked it up and read, "Look up."

She flashed stepped away, quickly dodging a blade from hitting her in the stomach. She appeared behind the person responsible and went to hit him with her blade. He dodged it and went to strike her again. She flash stepped back to her original spot and spun so she was facing him but looking down.

She looked up and held her kantana. She suddenly spun around and sliced out only to have herself pinned to the wall. Her hand loosened on the hilt and she felt it leave her hand.

"You are done child," a male voice said, "You no longer have your zanpakutou."

Kumiko simply smirked and said.

"Who said that's my zanpakutou."

That is it. Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12:eavesdropping

I do… people do I _have_ to say this again. Well just for kicks, … not own Bleach I give full credit to the creators and I like hot chocolate… D! Please review if you are reading this story, because I want to know what you think. I thank everyone who has read and reviewed. Well enjoy!! I apologize if the last chapter was so short.

Chapter twelve

Aizen dropped Rukia, holding a small object in his hand. He turned and began to walk away still admiring it. He tucked it away, smiling victoriously. He had what he came for and now all he had to do was… There was a cough.

"Oh, you're still alive?" Aizen said, looking over at a shaken Rukia. She looked terrified.

"Well then, Gin. Dispose of her," Aizen said carelessly. Ichigo grimaced; cursing at himself for getting injured this badly. He could barely move as it was. Gin took out his zanpakutou and said, "Shoot him dead, Shinsou." The blade shot out towards Rukia, about to send her to her death. Blood splattered on to the ground staining it.

But it wasn't her blood.

"Nii-sama!!" Rukia shouted horrified. Byakuya had save her by taking the blow for her. It unfortunately caused a near fatal wound in his side. He groaned and fell on Rukia barely conscious. She held him up, her eyes full of horror and worry.

Gin withdrew his sword but did not sheath it. Aizen was about to move when two figures seized him by the neck.

"Don't move," Yoruichi said, deadly.

"Or you die." Soifon added, sounding just as deadly.

"Gin." He said simply.

Gin raised his hand only to have it caught by someone.

"Don't move," Matsumoto said holding her zanpakutou up to his neck. Gin looked over at Aizen and said, "Sorry, I got caught."

Aizen looked unfazed and said, "We'll just wait for Tousen to get back with our leverage."

Ichigo could not decipher what he met by this for a moment and realized who he was talking about. Yoruichi realized who he was talking about as well and snarled, "Where is she!!??"

"Oh you realize it now. But I am afraid it is too late. Tousen should be returning any time-!"

Speak of the devil, Tousen appeared with out anybody, panting with bruises and some cuts. He was panting.

"Tousen what-?" Aizen said, still unfazed.

"No-child-should have- a Zanpakutou-like that!!" Tousen choked.

"You see, even though Kumiko can be easily distracted, she can hold her own just as easily," Ichigo said, triumphantly. Tousen was standing up when everyone else appeared. Kumiko appeared with her kantana around her waist. She was by Rukia and Byakuya when she noticed how hurt he was. She looked tired and had a cut on her neck, but other wise was alright.

"Aizen Sousuke, you are condemned for treason and treachery," Yamamoto said, harshly. Aizen just smiled and chuckled.

"What is so funny," Yoruichi asked.

"How foolish you all are," he whispered softly. Yoruichi's eyes widen and she shouted, "Get away from him Soifon!!" Soifon obeyed and just in time jumped out of the way. Three yellow beams shot down engulfing Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Matsumoto jumped out of the way just in time as well.

"That's a shame. Yah could've held on a little longer," Gin said. He turned around and a frown showed on his ever grinning face. "Sorry."  
She had wide eyes as he said this. The ground beneath them broke away heading up towards the sky. Like a hole being ripped open in the sky, a dark oval appeared showing many menos grandes. Kumiko wavered as they disappeared from view, not truly paying attention to what they were saying. She felt dizzy from using her Zanpakutou and flash steps so much. Man he was tough.

The afternoon faded into evening even though Kumiko couldn't really tell what was going on. She just sat on the ground panting, trying to stop the blood from coming out of her neck. She looked over slightly to where Rukia was being restrained by some shinigami. Kumiko crawled then stood up walking over to Rukia.

"Please calm down," one of the shinigami said to Rukia. She backed away furiously and hysterical.

"Rukia nee-chan."

She turned around and looked down to see a very exhausted Kumiko. She desperately tried to calm herself down.

"What is it Kumiko?" Rukia asked, taking Kumiko's hand.

"I'm tired," she whispered softly. Rukia took her in her arms and rocked her gently. Soon enough her breath had evened out and she was fast asleep.

"Rukia…" Rukia turned around with Kumiko and saw Byakuya laying there.

"Nii-sama…"

"There is something I must tell you," he said, weakly, "fifty years ago… It is an old story… Right before the first blossom of the season. I lost my wife."

"Yes, Hisana-sama. I was told that I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan because I greatly resembled the previous Lady."

"Yes, I directed them to tell you that lie," Byakuya said, earning a shocked look. "Hisana was you sister. She was sent to one of the poorest district in Rukiagai with you when she died in the real world. But she came to her wits end on how to live there, so she abandoned you as a baby. That is what she told me. She deeply regretted it. Even after marrying me, she continued to search for you. After five years though…"

Flash back---

"Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. And when you do, please do not say I was her sister."

"Do not speak. Think of your condition."

"No, do not tell her I was her sister. But at least be able to let her call you brother. Protect her for me. I abandoned her. I have no right to be called her sister."

"Look one of them have blossomed."

"I'm sorry for being selfish right until the very end. These past five years have been like a dream to me. I'm sorry that I have not been able to return the love you have given me. Byakuya-sama…"

-----

"I found you a year later. But it was true that I had broken the rules again. I then went to my parent's grave, swearing that I would not break the rules again. When your execution was decided, I was completely unaware on what I was going to do." Byakuya said. He turned his head towards where Ichigo was being healed by Orihime.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I thank you."

Ichigo who was secretly listening he said, "Your welcome." But it went unheard by practically everyone. Except one.

"Rukia…" Byakuya lifted his hand as Rukia set down Kumiko's head on her lap making her groan slightly. She nuzzled her head in to her lap as Rukia took Byakuya's hand.

"Sorry." There was silence for a few minutes. She let go of his hand after awhile and was still once again.

"…so sweet…"

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin and her head shot down to Kumiko.

"You're awake!?" Rukia said, on the agitated side. This was supposed to be private.

"I heard nothing," She mumbled simply.

Kumiko did not speak after that.

Tairei9: Sorry for the shortness again. But there is something I want to write and it will be in the next chapter. Review!!

Kumiko: Yeah tune in for the radio broadcast!! Featuring what happened between me and-!

Tairei9: Don't give it away!! And how did you get in here?

Kumiko: Why? They are going to find out anyway!! Oh and the window was open. Can I have a cookie, please? (Gives puppy look with her big blue-grayish eyes.)

Tairei9:…… Come on I'll give you a cookie.

Kumiko: YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I want a spicy cookie!!!

Tairei9: You have very strange taste, you know that. Who in the heck would want a spicy cookie?

Kumiko: Kuchiki Taichou-san! He likes spicy food!!

Tairei9: He likes spicy _food_. Not spicy sweets.

Kumiko: KUCHIKI TAICHOU-SAN!!!

Tairei9: Crud don't call him here!!


	13. Chapter 13:talks of fights

Tairei9: Hey people I'm back.

Kumiko: So and am I!! And I proved to Tairei9-chan that Kuchiki Taichou-san does like spicy cookies!

Tairei9: ……never again. I am never doing that again!

Kumiko: Why? What's wrong with Kuchiki Taichou-san? He's nice.

Tairei9: …You _**like**_ him don't you?

Kumiko: What do you know?

Tairei9: I'm the author. I know what you're thinking.

Kumiko: So what am I thinking?

Tairei9: You're thinking about shouting for the guys.

Kumiko: ICHI-NI-SAN!! SADO-KUN!! ISHIDA-KUN!! ABARAI-SAN!! KUCHIKI-TAICHOU-SAN!! SHE'S BUGGING ME!! (Tears running down face)

Tairei9: See there you go again! I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creator. Good now that's done and over with, I have to run for my life.

Chapter thirteen.

"Hello, everyone!! I am your host, the idol of the Bleach world, the image of perfection, Kon-sama," Kon said with a big head set on his head and a microphone. Everyone in the audience cheered. "Now, today we are going to go through all the big-!"

"WAIT!!"

"Nani?" Kon said looking down to see Kumiko, crawling up onto the table.

"You have to show the clip!!"

"You have to wait Kumiko-chan. We have to go through the ten top battle list first!" Everyone cheered as Kumiko looked at the window.

"Why are you the host?" Ichigo said, walking in.

"Ichi-ni-san!!" Ichigo quickly picked the girl off the table and she somehow went on his back.

"Because I am the glorious mascot," Kon said striking a pose.

"Who made you the mascot?" Ichigo muttered.

"What the heck is this?" Renji said walking in.

"Abarai-san!!" Kumiko said happily.

"Oh, Renji. You were called too?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay, we will have more guests as we go on," Kon said Kumiko looking back at him. "Now the first battle!! Ichigo versus Renji!" The room went dark and the clip began to play.

"Oh you guys were being too serious, it's out of character. Was it something you ate?"

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Kumiko?" Ichigo said questioning her.

"Why won't Abarai-san let you through? I thought he wanted Rukia to live too."

"Well he was my enemy at the time," Ichigo said nervously.

"That means he was trying to hurt Rukia too."

"Not… necessarily."

"How's that?"

"Well, he was confused, I fought him, I won, and he helped save Rukia."

"That still doesn't make any sense."

"Look it doesn't matter, I am stronger now. Next time I will definitely win!!"

"Well, I have gotten stronger than I was then!!"

"I am stronger than you!!"

"No, I am!!"

"Shut up," Kumiko said as the clip ended.

"The second battle, Ichigo versus Kenpachi."

The clip began and they were silent for a while.

"Ichigo, he's crazy," Kumiko said, finally.

"Yeah he is. I wish you wouldn't have showed this clip. You'll get Kenpachi all fired up again."

"We were going to invite him as a guest. But he wouldn't come, so we decided not to badger him.

"That was fortunate. Hurry up to the next clip. The next clip!!"

"Ichi-ni-san is scared of him."

"Heck yeah!!"

"The third battle. Ishida versus Mayuri!"

"Hey Kumiko, aren't you going to watch?"

"Shut up, Renji! She doesn't like Mayuri, he wanted to kill her remember."

"I… don't like… him… 'sniffle'. He is creepy"

"AHH! Don't cry, Kumiko-chan!!"

"The creep. Scaring a poor little girl to death."

"Wow four eyes actual can do something other than fix my magnificent self."

"How rude! On the pride of the Quincy, I will not lose to shinigami."

"Ishida, you're here too."

"Since you invited me here, I suggest you next time properly address me."

"Oh, right, right…"

"I'll remember this next time I'm repairing you."

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S MELTING!!!"

"Shut up Kon you'll scare her!!!" The clip ended and Kumiko peeked through her fingers tearfully.

"The fourth battle. Hitsugaya versus Gin."

"Ichi-ni-san! He was the other nice captain!!"

"Really?"

"Wow I didn't know he had such a strong Zanpakutou."

"Yeah…"

"Well we didn't call them as guest so lets move on to the next one."

"Captains fighting against each other are rare to see. This is precious video."

"Wow this is serious. On to the next battle!!"

"The fifth battle Renji versus Byakuya!"

"Now you get to see my glorious bankai."

"It looks evil."

"Who cares how it looks? Just watch the amazing power of it!"

"Seen it."

"What? You couldn't have possible seen it."

"Yeah I was watching you that day. See look up on top of where Kuchiki Taichou-san was standing."

"You're sitting there!!"

"Yes I was. And I must say, you have quite the losing streak so far."

"Yeah, didn't you lose?"

"I had Kuchiki Taichou at a hair breadth away from defeat. Next time…"

"That's what _everyone_ says after they lose."

"Alright, sixth battle!! Shihouin Yoruichi versus Soifon!!"

"Oh, Kumiko."

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were supposed to be on bed rest."

"Um……Unohana Taichou let me come. Then I have to go back after this is done."

"Ah…"

"She had such an amazing technique hidden until later. Goddess of flash Yoruichi. She's already a legend but her power is as solid as ever."

"She's hard to understand. All this time I thought she was a cat, then she suddenly transforms." There was a laugh.

"Surprised you, didn't I?"

"Yoruichi-san?!"

"It really is a kick seeing everyone's surprised faces when they see my true identity."

"O-ONEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAN!! Would you allow this lowly meek stuffed animal into your embrace!!"

"Flash cry!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"….I'm surprised he is still alive."

"So am I Kumiko, so am I."

"Seventh battle. Ichigo versus Byakuya!"

"Yay!! I get to see Ichi-ni-san fight Kuchiki Taichou-san!!"

"Why do you call him that?"

"Eh, I call Ichi-ni-san that because-."

"Not Ichigo, Kuchiki Taichou. He's not your Taichou."

"But he is still a Taichou isn't he?"

"But you don't have to call him that, Kuchiki-sama would be fine."

"But that would be rude!! He didn't ask me to call him that!"

"You don't always have to-."

"Renji stop. Kisuke and I raised this child to be polite and sincere. Unless Little Byakuya tells her otherwise she won't do it." Yoruichi said, flatly. They watched Ichigo flash step around Byakuya.

"Why did he call you brat? Isn't that what you call a little kid?"

"Yes well Byakuya's is much older than Ichigo is."

"How old is he?"

"……."

"Yoruichi-san!!"

"Watch the clip."

"Heh heh, Ichigo has such a lame outfit. Are you wearing a skirt? AHHH!! Cotton's coming out."

"Kurosaki, don't destroy him. It is a hassle fixing him over and over again."

"It's his fault."

"Any way, you impressed me with the time you improved in. I was sure there was no way… NO WAY you could win. But that was really fortunate."

"Hey."

The clip ended and everyone cheered.

"Now we are having fun!!!"

"Um I have to go. I'll see you all later," Kumiko said, hopping down off of Ichigo's back. She slipped out the door and disappeared from everyone's view.

Tairei9: Okay that is the end.

Kon: Read and review for my lovely nee-chan!!

Smack!!

Tairei9: Don't trying jumping on me again, you perverted little animal!!

Kon: H-Hai… Gomen nasai.

Tairei9: Your forgiven.


	14. Chapter 14:back to normal, sort of

Tairei9: Hello readers. I do not own Bleach and I give full credit to the creators.

Ichigo: Yo, Tairei9.

Tairei9: What are you doing here?

Ichigo: Where is Kumiko?

Tairei9: She will… Oh you will find out.

Chapter fourteen.

Byakuya looked out the window of the fourth division health center, embracing the silence. It had been a whole week since Aizen's betrayal. He had been constantly visited by Renji and the little child.

"What was her name," He thought, "Ah Kumiko. That was her name."

The child still mystified him with her power. He would have to do some digging; he could swear that this child was noble in some way.

------

"Are you done, Kumiko-chan?" Unohana said, bending over to the child who was walking out of the room with an empty tray. She handed it to Unohana, who put it on the rolling cart.

"Yep." Kumiko looked up into Unohana's gentle blue eyes and Unohana took the girls hand. They walked down to the doors to where Ichigo was waiting.

"By Unohana-san," Kumiko said, looking up at Unohana smiling. Unohana smiled and said, "Good bye Kumiko-chan."

"Oh, could you give this to Kuchiki Taichou-san?" Kumiko said holding out a small envelope. Unohana took it and she watched Kumiko climb onto Ichigo's back. They disappeared and Unohana smiled. She walked back into the health center and made her way up to the top floor. She smiled warmly and greeted the people passing her by. She gentle knocked on the open door.

"Hello, Kuchiki Taichou," Unohana said, Byakuya glancing at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

It was a stiff answer. But a stiff answer is better than no answer.

"Kumiko-chan asked me to give you this," Unohana said, handing him the envelope. He took it warily and she bad him a farewell. He looked at it and opened it. He unfolded the neatly folded paper. And read:

_Dear Kuchiki Taichou-san,_

_I hope your back side is better. Actually somebody told me it was your but although that wouldn't be nice to say. I would do this in person, but we have to leave tomorrow. Karin-chan will want to play soccer with me when I get back. Good bye, I am not sure when I will see you again. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Kumiko._

Byakuya stared at the letter his face impassive. He stared at it for like eternity. Okay more like a few minutes. He finally muttered something.

"What in the world is soccer?"

------ Next day.

"Here." Ukitake said, handing Ichigo something.

"Eh, what is this?"

"It is a shinigami substitute badge. It will allow you to go in shinigami form any time. Although it is nothing much considering all you've done for us…"

"That's alright. I did this on my own motivation. I will accept this thankfully though," Ichigo said holding up the badge. Ukitake looked surprised but then smiled. Ichigo then turned towards the group, where Orihime was giving Rukia a dress. Yoruichi was sitting in cat form, waiting. Chad and Ishida watched Orihime force the dress into Rukia's arms.

But someone was missing.

"Hey, guys. Where is Kumiko?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, Ichigo, she is right…" Yoruichi said in her masculine cat voice. Her eyes suddenly went wide, hair and tail standing on end, and her jaw dropped. Very much like chapter five.

"HEY! KUMIKO!! KUMIKO COME BACK HERE!! COME BACK HERE NOW!!" Yoruichi screeched as Kumiko ran after a unique looking bird. It was gold, black, and blue. It looked like a swan with a bigger tail. The group of Captains and Vice captains along with Ichigo's group watched the black cat chase after Kumiko. They all laughed, except Byakuya who just held a shadow of a smile on his face and Ichigo who just shook his head smiling.

"Hey Kumiko, everyone is here. The portal is going to open soon!! Then you can go racing everyone through the tunnel!!" Ichigo called, waving his hand to get her attention. Kumiko heard and flash stepped to his side surprised.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Kumiko asked, looking up and Ichigo with wide innocent eyes.

"It's nothing Kumiko-san," Ishida said, getting down on one knee. The child may be shinigami, but… she was just different. He couldn't hold a grudge against _her_.

The portal began to glow and they went and walked through. Before they disappeared from view however, Kumiko looked back and waved at everybody.

"Bye Rukia nee-chan!! Ukitake Taichou-san, Abarai-san, Komamura Taichou-san, Yamamoto Taichou-san, Unohana Taichou-san, and Kuchiki Taichou-san- aha you're out of the hospital. Well bye!"

She then disappeared, Rukia smiling to herself.

"_Goodbye, Kumiko._"

-------

"AHA!! I thought he said this was a formal passage!!!" Ichigo said, running for their lives once again from the huge sweeper. "Yoruichi-san what the heck!?"

"Only shinigami can control hell butterflies. Just shut it and run!"

"Run, run, run!!!" Kumiko said, jumping up and down with ease. She went a head seeing the end of the tunnel. They ran out expecting to hit ground.

But they didn't.

"AHHH!" The group fell screaming onto a flying carpet like thing. Kumiko dived right as Urahara turned to face them.

"Kisuke-san!!"

"Kumiko-san!" She fell into his arms, making him fall on his back.

Home at last.

------

"Damn child," Kurotsuchi growled furiously. He was looking at many sheets of papers that were once in a folder. Most of them had complicated looking charts. So were carefully documented sheets. "I could have sworn the child died with the shinigami I sent."

"Really that's interesting."

Kurotsuchi spun around trying to keep a calm face.

"Ah, Shunsui. Is there something you need? Or have you finally decided to donate something to research?"

"No, but it seems you have done research on nobles," Shunsui said, adjusting his hat, "Naughty, naughty. That's forbidden."

"There is no proof that she is," Kurotsuchi said, glaring.

"Ah? Who said anything about a she? It could have been a he for all I knew. I just heard you were doing something naughty with somebody noble," Shunsui said, smiling in his carefree nature. Kurotsuchi grinded his teeth and said, "This has nothing to do with you. You have no right to be here. Go away and don't look at me like that. So shoo, I have done nothing wrong!" Nemu, who stood in a corner, looked uncomfortable for a few moments but it disappeared before Kurotsuchi saw her look.

"Really, so you are aware that experimenting on nobles is illegal?"

"Yes, I am. Any way you still can't pin anything on me. The law used to be unless you have the persons consent, you were not allowed to experiment on nobles. So hah!!"

"Alright, alright I'm going. But just to let you know out of all the things Yama-jii taught me, he showed me the difference between normal shinigami and nobles. And I am quite good at telling the difference. Also, if the person was underage, you would have had to get the parents consent to perform the experiment. Good luck on that one."

Shunsui shut the door on the furious captain and walked away. He was walking across a walkway when he came to a shadowy part.

"Ah, Ukitake! Byakuya! What a coincidence!" Shunsui said, loudly cheerful like.

"So, how is it going?" Ukitake asked, seriously.

"He cracked a little bit. He admitted to the girl being experimented on and gave a very strong hinted that he had done experiments on nobles."

"But not a full confession."

"No."

"Then we need to get him under Shinri Tate," Byakuya said.

"No, not him. Shinri Tate may make a person tell the absolute truth, but it doesn't make them tell the truth a certain way. He could be cryptic and still get away with it." Shunsui said, sighing.

"Then who do we get? We have absolutely no idea who preformed the experiment with him," Ukitake said, sighing on how this had become complicated.

"I have a feeling I know another person. But I need to dig a little," Shunsui said, adjusting his hat.

"Do that then," Byakuya said walking away.

"Tell me when you find something."

-----

"Hey, Urahara-san!!" Ichigo called, opening the door.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said waving his fan. Ichigo looked around and frowned.

"Where is Kumiko?" Ichigo said.

"She was over at Inoue-san's house. Yoruichi took her over there for some strange weird reason," Urahara said. There was a heavy silence.

"So," Urahara said, sighing deeply, "How much do you know?"

"Everything," Ichigo said shortly.

"How much are you ready to get involved?"

"I'm already in it all the way just by knowing."

"Ahhh… Well let us just keep it low key until the unfortunate events come to occur," Urahara said, closing his fan.

"Basically until our luck runs out."

"Yep… Now Kumiko will come to visit every now and then."

"Basically when she can't be here."

"Bingo! And when she can't…"

"One of the guys can keep an eye on her."

"Do they know?"

"As far as I know, nope."

"Best to keep it like that then."

"Right."

Tairei9: Hey readers, that is the end!!

Kon: Yeah tune in next time to see a mysterious new foe!! Review for Tairei9-chan!!


	15. Chapter 15:a game?

Renji: Hey, Tairei9 throat hurts so I will being making the announcements. Tairei9 doesn't own bleach or any of its contents. She gives full credit to its creators. Well now that's over. Read and review or I'll Zabimaru you to-

Kumiko: Hey, that's not what she said to say! Don't threaten the readers!! Gomen nasai readers, he hasn't Zabimaru-ed anyone in a while.

Renji:… fun sucker.

Kumiko: am not.

Renji: are so!

Kumiko: am not!

Renji: ARE SO!!

Kumiko: AM NOT!!

Chapter fifteen

Kumiko sat staring at the ceiling, completely bored. She had nothing to do. Ichi-ni-san was at school or fighting hollows. Yoruichi was somewhere roaming around. And everyone else was busy. She sighed depressed like as the door to her room slide open.

"My, my Kumiko-san. What's wrong?" Urahara said sitting by her.

"I'm bored," whined Kumiko. This was a shock. Kumiko rarely whined. "I can't think of anything to do. Everybody is too busy."

"Hmmm. I see your problem," Urahara said, scratching his chin. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I've got it!!" He wore his goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Kumiko asked sitting up.

"Come here," Urahara said, beckoning her with his fan. She crawled over to listen.

-------

Ichigo stretched and left the class room, bag over his shoulder. He walked down the hall way, thinking about the past few months. He left the school alone, much unlike a few months ago when Rukia was still here. "I wonder how she's doing?" He thought as her walked into his house. He hitting his father down as his father attacked him. He went up stairs to his room and was about to open his bed room door when he thought of Kumiko.

"I should visit her soon or she'll probably sneak back here," he muttered opening his bed room door. He walked in a put his bag on his desk. He then turned around and his mouth dropped.

"Not again!!" He cried, seeing words in red on his closet door.

"Come to Urahara's shop study room immediately," he read and then scoffed. Praying that the sign would disappear, he changed out of his uniform and left his room going back down the stairs.

"I'm going out!!" Ichigo said, pulling on a jacket.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?" Yuzu asked.

"Hopefully!" The door shut and Yuzu sighed. He had being leaving a lot. It made her worry. She knew that Ichigo could take care of himself, but she still couldn't help but worry that he might not come back one day.

Just like mom.

------

Orihime opened her apartment door with her groceries. She put them on the counter and began to put them away. She was having a veggie plum jelly sandwich and chocolate bean surprise for dinner. When finished unloading the packages the bag accidentally fell to the floor. She bent over and picked it up, but noticed something else. A folded up piece of paper was on the floor.

"Eh?" she said, confused. She picked it up and unfolded it.

"Come to Urahara's shop study room immediately," She read, softly. She then stuffed the note into her pocket. She pulled on her jacket and left locking her apartment door. She went down the stairs and began her walk to the shop.

--------

"Where are we going, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, formally. Byakuya glanced back at her and said, "Renji and I have something to discuss and he requested that you come as well. He said that it was something important."

"I see…" Rukia said, following Byakuya obediently.

-------

Renji slipped down into the underground study room and looked around, frowning. Urahara told him to come see him. But there was nobody down here. He began to walk away when he heard another voice.

"Renji?" Renji turned around and saw Ichigo standing there.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"Urahara called for me. What about you?" Ichigo said, eyes closed for a moment.

"Same here. But the weird thing is, he doesn't seem to be here," Renji said looking around.

"Whose not here?"

"Inoue?!" Ichigo said as she jumped of the ladder. She looked around and frowned.

"Where is Urahara-san?" Orihime said, looking around frowning.

"That's what we were wondering," Renji said, arms crossed.

"Well let's look around," Ichigo said, beginning to walk away. They took the next ten minutes to look around.

"Damn, he isn't down here. Let's just go back up into the shop," Renji said, crossly.

"Yeah. Come on Inoue! Inoue?" Ichigo said looking around.

"Aha!! It's horrible!!"

Renji and Ichigo ran to the source of the noise and saw Orihime standing in a wide open space.

"What's wrong Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"The ladder is gone. I tied a string to the ladder so we would not get lost in this huge space. But when I came back, all that was left was the string!!" Orihime said, horrified.

"Maybe it just came undone?" asked Renji uncertain.

"Let's look around for it," Ichigo said, slightly irritated. They looked all around but the ladder was nowhere to be found.

"Damn what is going on?" Ichigo said now annoyed.

Suddenly there was a breeze, which was unusual for an underground due to that they were underground!! There was a whisper then it stopped along with the wind.

"What the heck was that?" Ichigo asked, on guard.

Suddenly the ground split open beneath him and a huge stem like thing shot up.

"Nani!?" Renji said, horrified. Renji then yelped as vines snapped down at them. They wrapped themselves around them, pinning there arms to their sides. The two vines holding Ichigo and Orihime twisted themselves, causing them to be pressed against each other. Ichigo looked at Inoue's frightened face.

"What the heck?!" Renji said struggling.

"Do not struggle. It is useless to struggle," a female voice said. It sounded like an eleven year old. "Don't worry. We won't start our little game until everyone gets here."

Kumiko: Sorry if it was short, readers. But Tairei9 has so what of a challenge. She wants to know what you think happens next. And Who ever is the closest, well you don't get anything but the satisfaction that you were right. So take a wild guess. Tairei9 will update when ever she can. Please do it. You know you want to.


	16. Chapter 16:you've got to be kidding me

Tairei9: Hey I am back and my throat feels better. I thank my reviewers and readers. I thank the people who gave guess, even though I didn't give you a long time to guess. But I finished it a lot sooner than expected. Well, enjoy.

"_What the heck?!" Renji said struggling._

"_Do not struggle. It is useless to struggle," a female voice said. It sounded like an eleven year old. "Don't worry. We won't start our little game until everyone gets here."_

Chapter sixteen.

"Game what game?" Ichigo yelled, furious. He was unable to get out of his body and Renji's sword was taken from him. The only thing left was…

"Tsubaki!! I reject!!" She said her hair pin glowing and something shooting out at the vines. It hit the vine but had no affect. It returned defeated.

"What! Why?!" Orihime shouted horrified.

"Now, now, now. That was not very nice," the voice said. Everyone struggled against the vines but to no avail. Yoruichi flash stepped bellow them and frowned.

"What the-?!" She muttered. Suddenly she also had vines gripping her ever so tight. The vines were wrapped around her so she could not escape. She was brought up high to where the other ones were.

"Are guys okay?!" she shouted.

"For the most part? Yeah," they all said.

"Crap, Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said, looking over his shoulder. He could obviously not turn around. "What is this?!" Yoruichi was silent for a couple of moments.

"I… don't know what this is." Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What do we do?!" Orihime shouted, afraid. Yoruichi pondered some more.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Everyone's head turned into the direction of the noise to see a flurry of pink petals slashing against the vines attacking the two people bellow.

"Kuchiki Taichou!! Rukia!!" Renji shouted.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted. This was unfortunately a bad idea. Vines grabbed at her and sent her up as well. Byakuya spun around send Senbonzakura at the vines but only to have many attack him as well. He tried slicing at them but they kept coming back. He kept doing this and eventually one of the vines hit two spots on him and he grimaced, Senbonzakura returning to its unreleased form. The vines wrapped around him as well as his blade and took him up. The vines then twisted Yoruichi's vines with Byakuya's vines and Renji's with Rukia's vines twisted in the same fashion as Ichigo and Orihime.

"Good. Everyone is here. Now everyone listen closely. We are going to play four games. This is the first. This first game is going to make you do something so unbelievable, something so awful that you might never forgive me."

"We not going to forgive until you let us go!!!" Renji growled, furious, "Now give me back Zabimaru!!"

"No, not yet." The voice crooned. Three vines snaked around creepy like, showing off every sign of striking. Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime went pale. Byakuya and Yoruichi just simple stared. The three vines dropped down right over their heads.

"That is…!" Byakuya said eyes wide. Yoruichi eyes were huge.

"No way," Rukia said as Renji was flabbergasted.

"Is that…?!" Ichigo said, both having wide eyes.

"It is," Orihime said faintly.

Kumiko: Are you ready for this people?

Tairei9: Are you sure?

Kumiko: Are absolutely positively sure?

Tairei9: I think they are.

Kumiko: okay.

Tairei9: here we go.

Hanging right above there heads……………………… was mistletoe.

That's right, mistletoe.

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo shouted as Orihime went deathly pale.

"Don't complain lets just give a peck on the cheek and be done with it," Renji said, shaking his head. Then the girl voice laughed from above, but this time another girl's voice began to laugh too.

"Oh no, we haven't explained the rules. There are two rules to this game. Rule number one: the kiss must be done at the same time as all the others."

"Fine!" Renji huffed becoming annoyed.

"Rule number two: The kiss has to be on the mouth and last a whole seven seconds."

"What!!" Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Ichigo exclaimed. Byakuya and Yoruichi stared at each other wide eyed.

"And what if we don't," Byakuya said.

"Then your little friend will vanish," the girl said.

"Little… friend?" Ichigo cautiously.

"Ichi-ni-san?" The voice was quivering.

"Kumiko!!" Ichigo yelled, "Give her back!!"

"We will, unless you will not cooperate," the voice said softly.

"Damn it!! Kumiko!!" Ichigo shouted, furious.

"Stop it, Ichigo!! Shouting isn't going to help!!" shouted Renji. He then sighed and looked at everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Renji asked.

"Obviously, we really don't have a choice," Ichigo said, "So let's just do it and be done with it."

Byakuya shut his eyes for a moment. He certainly didn't want to do this. In fact he really didn't want to do this. But if the child was endangered to unknown enemy… then it would be best to go along with it.

"Fine," Renji said, muttered. Byakuya nodded and Yoruichi gave a rather stiff nod.

"Alright on the count of three. One… two………"

"…three."

Each one was kissing with their eyes closed, not noticing the camera flashes going off high up into the silvery vine like tree.

"-five, six, seven!" the girls voice said cheerfully. The vines let them go and the entire tree like thing disappeared. Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime were groaning sitting up on the ground. Byakuya and Yoruichi were just standing there. Byakuya began to walk away as Yoruichi crossed her arms, smirking victoriously.

"My, my Little Byakuya," Yoruichi said, teasingly, "I didn't know you were such a kisser. I would almost say you enjoyed that."

The only response she got was one of his famous glares.

---------

"So you two are heading back," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we'll leave this mess to you," Rukia said, unable to look Renji in the eye. Byakuya looked at nobody but at the portal.

"Don't worry about it. We've got it handled," Renji said.

"Come Rukia," Byakuya said, looking back at them. She followed him obediently and they disappear along with the portal.

Far away, four figures stood on top of the building.

"My, my. That was fun!!" a man with a top hat said, smiling evily.

"Yes, you should have seen the look on that red head girl," giggle a young blond haired girl. The other man was silent and his arms were crossed.

"We should get ready for the next round," the other girl said. She had long hair that went to her waist.

"Hai!!" the other three said and they disappeared.

Tairei9: Well, did you like it? Sorry it was short.

Kon: Review, Review, Review!!


	17. Chapter 17:game number 2

Tairei9: Yo, people I do not own bleach never will, and I give full credit to the creators. Just like always. Read and -

Renji: Hey wait a minute, wait a minute. I have something to discuss with you.

Tairei9: about what?

Renji: about that last chapter. Why the heck did you do that!?

Tairei9: humor.

Renji: It wasn't funny. You made it look like we were going to die! And the kiss! That was not cool.

Tairei9: Really, you all seemed to enjoy it. Especially you.

Renji: I did not!! You have no right to say that!!

Tairei9: I'm the author of this fanfiction and what I say goes.

Renji: ZABIMARU!!

Tairei9: Crap. Read and review!

Chapter seventeen.

Ichigo walked into the house at nine something at night. But he didn't care. He had a lot of things on his mind. He walked past the living room and was about to go to the bathroom when he heard a voice.

"I saved you a plate."

He spun around and looked into the living room. There sat Yuzu, her face clearly upset.

"Oh…um…thanks." Ichigo said looking at her.

"Ni-san what have you been doing? You haven't been getting into trouble are you?" Yuzu burst out tearfully. Ichigo looked at her surprised and sat down next to her.

"Is that what has been bugging you?" Ichigo said. He rubbed her head gentle and said, "I'm fine. I just had to go help a friend with something." She looked up at his sincere face and smiled weakly. He hugged her gentle and released her.

"Okay, the food is in the fridge," Yuzu said standing up and making her leave.

Ichigo watched her for a moment and looked down, thinking.

------

"_Ichi-ni-san?"_

_Ichigo looked over at her. They were lying on the ground in the park, staring at the starry sky. None of the lamps were lit, for they went out at a certain time._

"_What?" He said as she sat up. He sat up as well as she looked solemn._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You're lucky." Her voice was soft and gentle. But there were traces of sadness in it as well._

"_What?"_

"_You have a family," Kumiko continued._

"_So do you! You have Urahara-san-," Ichigo said, smiling in a very strange way. Like he didn't understand._

"_Their not my really family," Kumiko whispered looking up at the stars. Ichigo pondered this for a moment._

"_The only thing I have from my real family is this." Kumiko took out a small gold box and opened it to see a small dancer spinning to the softly lullaby. It was a pretty soft tune. _

"_It was my okaasan's. She loved it so. It's like I always have a piece of her," she whispered softly._

"_How do you know?" Ichigo asked but she just shook her head. Ichigo didn't press any further, knowing it might be touchy or she might not have one._

"_Well, a family doesn't always be related to you to be family. So you truthfully do. You have Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and-."_

"_You… and your family," she said, looking at him hopefully._

"_Yeah," Ichigo said smiling, "You have us." He then fiddled with something in his pocket and took out a small chain with a small locket on it._

"_It was my mom's," Ichigo admitted, "I've always kept it with me, but I never knew what to do with it. But know I do." He placed it in the bow and closed it, stopping the music. She looked at him for a moment and flung her arms around his neck. He was shocked but then gently patted her back._

"_Catch me if you can!" Kumiko suddenly took off laughing._

"_Hey, wait, wait!! Damn," He said, getting up chasing after the little child. He spent the rest of the night chasing her._

------

Ichigo flash stepped towards Orihime's apartment at full speed. There was something strange going on there. He felt a strange reiatsu coming from her way. He came close to her house and his jaw dropped. A huge gate glowing the color red was right outside Orihime's apartment. It reminded him of something. It reminded him of the gates of hell except the scull pattern being different. There were people standing by it.

"Kurosaki!!" Ishida yelled.

"AAHHHH!"

They all looked in the direction of the gate and saw something being dragged in the air towards it.

"Inoue!!" Ichigo shouted jumping up at it.

"Kurosaki-kun!!" She disappeared into the gate and it shut. It disappeared just as Ichigo was able to reach it. He fell feet first to the ground and looked where the gate once was. Silence.

Suddenly something laughed. They looked up and saw a girl with long waist length hair and darkish eyes. She was sitting on top of the apartment building, swinging her legs. She stared down at them.

"Let the second game begin!!" She said, laughing.

"Where's Inoue-san!!" shouted Ishida.

"Where is Kumiko!!" shouted Ichigo.

"You will have to wait and see." She said. She then disappeared, much to their dislike.

"What was that all about, Ichigo?" Ishida asked, surprised, "What about Kumiko?"

"Yeah," Chad said, confused as well.

Renji and Ichigo explained the early events to them. Ishida and Chad listened and were silent even after they finished with their cheeks slightly red.

"Well… say something," Renji said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ishida laughed, bending over. Renji, Ichigo, and Chad sweat dropped.

"I can't believe you all were forced to do that! Poor Kuchiki-san. Inoue-san!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

--------

"Arg, I can't get the door open!!" Ichigo said, trying to open Orihime's apartment door. It was the day after her kidnapping and they were trying to get into the apartment to search for clues.

"Then I'll," Chad said, lifting up a fist.

"Are you thinking about breaking down the door?" Ichigo said twitching.

"Then there is not helping it…" Ishida said, pulling out his box and removing a ridiculously shiny sewing needle gracefully. He bent it and began to pick the lock.

"Hey, isn't that bad?" Chad said, leaning forward.

"There is no helping it," Ishida repeated.

"It's better than breaking the door down," Ichigo said. The lock finally clicked open and they walked in.

"How's everything?" Ichigo said, looking over his shoulder. He suddenly held a look of surprise. Renji stood in front of the refrigerator, drinking milk right out of the carton and clewing on some pink taffy.

"Why are you eating that?" Ichigo asked.

"I haven't eaten since last evening, so I'm hungry," he mumbled softly. Suddenly there was a ring from a phone.

"Whose cell is that?" Ishida asked.

"Mine," Renji said, putting the taffy down and pulling his phone out of the kimono. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Renji said. Then there was a familiar laugh on the end.

"My, my. So it is you." The girl's voice said, cheerfully.

"This is suffocating," Renji said as they pressed close to them to listen to the call.

"My, you should not drink out of the milk carton. Didn't somebody ever teach you manners, Abarai-sa- so well you shouldn't do it. Just like you shouldn't be in somebody else's house. Should I call the police?"

Ichigo snatched the phone as they gasped.

"She's watching us!!" Renji said looking out on of the windows.

"There's nobody there," Ishida said.

"You want to see Ori- Onee-chan, right?" the voice said.

"I don't want to just see her. I want you to give her back."

"Then come to the park within in three minutes or Onee-chan will die." The phone clicked and he received a dial tone.

"Hey wait-!" Ichigo said then shut the phone.

"Come on lets go!" Ichigo said, all of them running in the direction of the park. Renji and Ichigo kept trying to beat each other in a race, arguing who was better. This was a strange sight to other people because it looked like a boy arguing to air.

"Stop it Kurosaki!! We're almost there!!" Ishida yelled. They ran into the park and looked around.

Nobody was there.

"What-?" Ichigo began then the phone booth's telephone rang. They rushed forward and Ichigo answered it.

"Hello!?" Ichigo shouted.

"You've passed the first level of the second game!!" the voice giggled.

"What? Give us Inoue!!"

"Oh no. You see it's not a game until you win all three levels! The next spot you must go to is the E-mart in the same amount of time."

"What, but that's far!!"

"Then Onee-chan will die. Later!!" The phone clicked and gave a dial tone.

"To the E-mart!!"

They ran to the E-mart and found the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"You lost the second round."

"What! We got here on time!!"

"Someone else picked up the phone first! Now Onee-chan will die!!" The dial tone then turn on.

"Hey!! Hey!! HEY!!!" He shouted and then slammed the phone down. He was just about to say something when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kidding Onee-chan's fine but you must go to the last destination to ensure her safety. The last destination has the same rule. Get there in three minutes. The destination is…"

-------

Urahara heard a small rumble in the distance and looked into the distance. He saw Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Renji running towards his shop.

"What is going on, Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara said.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yes in the back." Phone rings in the back round.

"Sorry my bad!!" Everyone rushed by the shop members and Ichigo once again picked up the phone.

"Congratulations! You passed the finally level!! Now the next thing you must do is going to Onee-chan's place tonight at 8:00. She might just come home!" it was another child's voice.

"Why tonight? And what happened to the other girl?!"

"Oh don't worry about her and you mustn't be hasty. Be there tonight or else."

Tairei9: Tune in to find out what happens next. Review and tell me what you think.

Renji: There she is!! Get her!!

Tairei9: Double crap.


	18. Chapter 18:game 3 and 4, Wait one more?

Tairei9: Finally, Urahara stopped him. Well I don't own Bleach I give full credit to the creator. Read it please.

Chapter eighteen

"Urahara-san!!"

"Ah Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, watching him hit the badge against his squirming body. A green pill popped out of the mouth and Ichigo gracefully stuffed it into the stuffed animals body.

"What the heck did you do that for!!?" Kon shouted, pointing at him.

"They got Chad too," Ichigo said sitting down with Renji and Ishida. "I need you to take care of my empty body. I just can't leave it."

"What about me?" Kon asked.

"You need to come with us."

"I see. You finally recognize my heavenly skill. I will not let you down!!"

"I see."

"Damn what is with these guys?" Renji mutter and suddenly the telephone rang. Tessai took the body into the back as Urahara answered the phone.

"Thank you for calling Urahara's shop. How may I be of service to you?" Urahara spoke cheerfully. There was a giggle and his smile vanished.

"Is the boy there?" Urahara handed the phone to Ichigo. Ichigo took it and said, "it's me."

"Meet me at the Karakura museum for the next game!"

"Hey, where is everyone! Hey!!" She had hung up.

"This time the Karakura museum," Ichigo sighed.

"Damn, come on Kon."

"YAHOO! Kon finally gets some action!" Kon said cheerfully.

--------

"This is not what I wanted!!!" shouted Kon. He was strapped to Ishida's back and had a zipper on his stomach. He struggled against the strap, trying desperately to get loose.

"Once again, we don't know which way the enemy may come, so you have to watch the rear." Ichigo said irritable for the umpteenth time.

"But why the heck did I get modified into a sticken rucksack!! I would not have minded Inoue-san back but why is this pencil neck carrying me!!" Ishida grabbed Kons head and stretched

"Stop pulling, it hurts. If I had known I would have to carry you, I wouldn't have modified you," Ishida said, irritably.

"Sorry, but it couldn't be helped. With Renji and me in shinigami form, others can't see us. It would be a very strange sight to see a stuffed animal and a strap floating in mid air." Ichigo said, apologetically.

"I would have preferred to be on Inoue-san's back," Kon said dreamy like.

"Ishida, if anything happens, you can leave him and run."

"WHAT!!"

"I can't do that. I have my most precious tools in him."

"Tools?" Kon unzipped the zipper and sewing tools fell out of him.

"Wh-wh- WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

"I removed some cotton to make some space to carry my tools."

"Oh, it's so nicely made. You know you could sell these," Ichigo said looking over Kon.

"I should sue you all for the invasion of plushie rights," Kon said, crossing his arms.

"Well, here we are," Ichigo said, looking at the big building. They went in side the gloomy looking museum and looked around for anyone.

"Hello!?" Ichigo shouted. Then over the intercom system there was a familiar giggle.

"Good!! You're all here. Now put you zanpakutou's in the cases and presume to the following room!" It was the girl with the long hair.

"What!?" Renji shouted.

"You heard me. Unless you want Sa- mister and Onee-chan to die!"

"You brat!!"

"Kurosaki! Just do as she asks." Ishida said. Renji sighed and they walked over to the cases and looked at the cards.

On Renji's card it said, "ZabiO." For maru also means circle.

"That little brat!!" growled Renji, picking up the sign.

"A circle works too," Ichigo said, teasingly.

"Shut up!!" Renji said, crushing the sign.

Ichigo's sign did say Zangetsu, but the kanji gave it a different definition. A piece of… I won't say the word.

"She better watch hers," growled Ichigo, fuming as Renji smirked.

"Calm down you two," Ishida said, looking at them both.

"SHUT UP!!" both Ichigo and Renji shouted.

"The enemies got them both totally suckered." Ishida said sighing. They walked into the next room and looked around. It didn't really have anything in it. They went on to the next room and found that it looked exactly the same.

"What the-," Ichigo and the rest went to the next room to find it the room exactly the same.

"What the heck?!" Renji said, angrily.

"Let's just go back," Ishida said, calmly. They walked back, carefully retracing their foot steps. Only to find an unexpected surprise.

"What happened? Where's the main room!!?" Renji shouted when they only found another room the exactly the same as all the others.

"Kon, I thought you were watching the rear!!" Ichigo shouted.

"I was, nothing unusual happened," Kon said, shrugging.

"My, my. You won't clear it like that," the girls voice giggled over the intercom.

"Damn, now what do we do?" Renji said. Ishida thought for a moment.

"It must be some sort of maze or a riddle, since she said we have to clear it. Ignore her, she'll just throw us off. We'll just have to find our way through," Ishida said. He put his hands behind his back and opened the zipper on Kon. He took out a ball of red string, gave it to Kon, and tied one end to a post that was in the room.

"Hold on to this. It will help us not go into the same place twice. It is a role only you can play," Ishida said looking back. Kon saluted, finally happy that he got something more to do. They began to walk into the other rooms, avoiding the string occupied rooms. They unfortunately ran across several traps along the way.

"Crap," Ichigo said shaking. They all walked into the next room with haste. "Pits, illusions, what next?"

Renji then looked up and gasped, "LOOK!!" Ishida and Ichigo looked and gapped. The on the post was the piece of string tied.

"Ishida put Kon down. Kon don't let go," Ichigo said as he went forward and untied the string.

"Hey-WAAAAAAAAA!" Kon said, going flying as Ichigo rapidly pulled the string. Kon went flying around all the rooms and then landed back in the room everyone was in.

"We went in a circle!!!" Renji shouted.

"Actually, I think it was a rectangle… moebius ring," muttered Ishida, pondering.

"It doesn't matter what it was!! We're just right back where we started!!" Renji shouted. Ishida then took out a sketch book and began to draw something.

"Man, this is annoying!! We haven't gotten any where!! This is ANO-!!"

"SHUT UP!! I don't get how you can be one of the lieutenants of the thirteen squads!! You can't even do what you were sent to do!!"

"Fine!! I'm going on by my self!"

"Fine, so am I!!" Both Ichigo and Renji stormed away. Ishida pondered then suddenly went wide eyed.

"Kurosaki! Abarai-kun!! I've solved it!!" The two suddenly rushed back and Ishida explained it to them.

"It's so simply…" Ichigo said looking surprised.

"Kurosaki, can I borrow your substitute badge?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked handing it to him.

"Just in case," Ishida said. They then ran straight, only to have the floor break beneath their feet.

"Ishida!!" Ichigo shouted only to see Ishida running on air. Like there was glass separating the pit and them.

"What?" Ichigo and Renji ran after him and into the next room only to be warped back to the main room.

"We made it!"

"Congratulations!"

They looked up and saw the blond haired girl and the long haired girl sitting there, smiling.

"So how did you figure it out?" the long haired girl asked.

"It's a child's game. There was a three by three room. Nine rooms in all. The rest were just infinite loops. You had to go across either vertically or horizontally in the actual rectangle. Then you put up illusions within two of the nine rooms, so we would avoid them. You could not have possible put real traps to stop us, because you would not be able to know where we would go. You put them in different areas by warping them with that masked man. He must have time dimensional powers. You… are the one causing the illusions," Ishida said pointing at the blond haired girl. She giggled and Ishida gasped as the masked man grabbed Ishida around the neck.

"True, but you are forgetting that to finish the game you have to catch us," the blond girl, Rin rin, said. Suddenly Ishida hit the man with the badge and the man gasped, a small green pill popping out of his mouth. Both the body and the pill fell to the floor.

"I knew it!!" Ishida said, smirking.

"How did you-?" Rin rin asked horrified.

"Your strange reiatsu is what gave it away," Ishida said, "It is the same as Kon, who is also a modified soul. That is what most of you are!"

"Most of them?" Ichigo questioned.

"There is one that does not have that reiatsu. That girl," Ishida said, pointing his finger at the long haired girl, "Is the only one who is not a modified soul!!"

"Eh then what is she?" asked Renji.

"So you figured it out!"

They all spun around and saw the man in the top hat picking up the green pill and disappearing through the front doors with the two girls.

They ran outside to see an unexpected surprise.

"Chad! Inoue!!" Ichigo said, surprised.

"Kurosaki-kun!!"

"How did you get out here?"

"We just got tossed out," Chad said.

"That's right."

They turned and saw the long haired girl, Rin-rin, and the masked man, Nova.

"We give you Sa- Onii-chan and Onee-chan back as a reward for finishing the third game!" But now it's time for the next game!!"

"Wait!! Where's Kumiko!!?" shouted Ichigo.

"We will keep her until you win! Now it's time for school! Hurry or your friends will disappear!" giggled the long haired girl as she disappeared into the gate. The rest disappeared as well as the gate and they were left alone.

------

"You're the fake!!!" Ichigo shouted pointing at Chad. The next game had been to find the fake amongst them or else every one in the school would be executed. Yoruichi and Soifon had broken a window scaring them all.

Chad smirked and transformed into the man in the top hat, Cloud.

"Aw, how did you find out it was me?" questioned Cloud disappointed.

"Chad would never be scared over something like that!!!" Ichigo said, furiously.

"Aw, I guess I have a lot to learn. Cloud said, sadly. Rin-rin and he then disappeared and they reappeared on the ground.

"Hey what-!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Keep in mind that we still have big Onii-san!! We have just one more game to play!!"

"No, that was the fourth one!! Give them back to us!!" Orihime shouted.

"You'll just have to wait!!"

-------

The group sat on the bank, trying to think of what to do.

"Damn them," Renji said, standing up.

"Have you noticed something?"

"Hm?" Renji asked, looking down at Ichigo.

"They didn't mention anything about Kumiko, just Chad. Did they-," Ichigo said, with bitterness.

"I honestly can't tell you that. I have no idea," Renji sighed looking across the bank. He hoped the kid was alright. He wouldn't forgive himself if any thing happened to the little girl. He's pretty sure Kuchiki Taichou would not forgive him either.

------

"_Renji."_

"_Hai?" Renji asked looking at his captain. They were on Sōkyoku hill. Byakuya watched the sun go down._

"_You have a job to do in the real world. You are taking over Rukia's duties. With that ryoka boy's reiatsu, it is bound to track many hollows," Byakuya said, in his usual monotone voice. Renji sweat dropped._

"_You mean Ichigo."_

"_Yeah."_

_Renji began to walk away._

"_Renji."_

"_Hai?"_

_Byakuya glanced back at him over his shoulder._

"_Keep an eye on that girl."_

"_Eh, what girl? The red head or the little one?"_

"_The little one."_

"_Oh, Kumiko. But why-?"_

"_Just because. The fact I'm telling you to should be enough for you."_

"_Taichou…"_

-------

Yep, Kuchiki Taichou would definitely be ticked off.

"Hey what?!" Ichigo said as many multicolored fireworks went off. A note floated above them and Ichigo grabbed it.

"The gate will be destroyed in the next ten minutes," Ichigo read and the Orihime shouted, "Look!!"

They all looked and saw a huge version of the gate lower itself right on top of the town.

"Man, this better be another illusion," Ishida said, as they ran off.

-----

What the he- IT'S SUCKING EVERYTHING IN!!!" shouted Ichigo as the huge gate sucked in trees, cars, and other things.

"Hold onto something!!"

There was a familiar laugh and there they saw the long haired girl with her arms crossed.

"Hiya!!" The girl giggled.

"Damn it!! Cut this stupid thing out already!!" Renji shouted. Ishida held on to a car and Orihime held onto the telephone pole.

"My, my that is no way to talk. Especially since… well I won't tell you." The girl said, smiling. She took out a stripped hat and stuck it on her head.

"Hey that's Urahara's!!!" Renji said wide eyed. Ichigo then whipped out Zangetsu and began to glow blue.

"Stop Kurosaki!! You make cause casualties!!" Ishida yelled.

"Better than the entire town being sucked in!! BAN-!" Then Ichigo froze and the blue reiatsu disappeared. The girl smiled and waved her arm out, pointing it at them. Suddenly silvery vines came out of the portal and grabbed them all.

"AHH!!" Orihime cried.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Renji yelled.

"Damn it!!" Ishida said.

"AHHHH!!!!" Kon shouted.

"Crap!!" Ichigo said, blacking out.

-------

Ichigo woke up and looked around. It was foggy.

"Where am I?" he muttered getting up.

"Kurosaki-kun!!"

Ichigo looked over and said, "Inoue. Renji. Ishida."

"Where are we?" Renji asked.

"I'm not sure," Ishida said, looking around.

Then there was a laugh.

"Over here!!" They all turned around and saw Chad tied to the pole, unconscious. Under him was the four.

"Now it is time for the challenge stage!!" Rin-rin shouted happily. A giant hour glass appeared and landed trapping Chad in side.

"Chad!!" shouted Ichigo.

"You have to beat Nova and me before the sand finishes. Or he will die," the long haired girl said, smiling.

"You brat!" Ichigo said taking out his zanpakutou along with Renji. The girl smile and suddenly disappeared. She reappeared in front of Ichigo and whispered something. Something white formed in her hand and a silver whip appeared. It had a hilt and a guard like a sword. But the guard was strange. Was that a…

She cracked the whip, having it wrap around his wrist.

"Destructive art 4:Byakurai!" Ichigo's eyes widen and narrowly escaped before the huge bolts shot out of her forefinger.

"Damn, that kid made it come out almost bigger than Kuchiki Taichou's," Renji said, wide eyed. Ichigo growled his sleeve stained with dark liquid.

"Awww, I missed," She said, frowning. She snapped her whip and disappeared.

The fight went on for a few minutes and the sand was already up to Chads waist.

"Who are you?" growled Ichigo. He failed once again to use his bankai.

The girl laughed and said, "You mean you don't know…"

Tairei9: Haha, I cut it off. I have yet again another challenge for you all. What happens next? Review!!

Renji: Yeah hurry up too, I want to move on!!


	19. Chapter 19:sneaky people!

Tairei9: … yeah I know I gave people a challenge. I know that it hasn't been too long, but I put it up when ever it's finished. You can still guess before reading the chapter though.

Renji: Jeez you're weird.

Tairei9: yep and I'm proud of it. So back off. I do not own bleach and I give full credit to the creators.

_The fight went on for a few minutes and the sand was already up to Chads waist._

"_Who are you?" growled Ichigo. He failed once again to use his bankai._

_The girl laughed and said, "You mean you don't know…"_

Chapter nineteen.

Suddenly, the girl disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded Ichigo. The hour glass cracked and broke. Chad fell, stirring.

"Chad!!" Ichigo said, everyone running to him, "Wait, we'll untie you."

"No need. It seems that they are loose," Chad said standing up, the rope falling. Ichigo stared past him and saw something on the ground. He walked over and picked it up.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"You can come out now," Ichigo said, twirling the object.

It was a striped hat.

Urahara came out clapping.

"Very good. What gave it away?"

"When I saw you go hide. And," Ichigo paused as the young girl with long hair came out. "When she had to keep correcting herself."

"Oh?" Urahara asked.

"She kept starting off calling everyone what she usually called us. Like now she stared to call me my nick name. Then she also never referred to the Kumiko. Isn't that right… …………… Kumiko?"

The girl giggled and glowed shrinking. The glow disappeared to reveal Kumiko smiling.

"You got it!!" Kumiko said waving her arms in the air.

"Kumiko-san!!" Ishida said surprised. He had felt the familiarity but he had no idea it was her!!

"It's hard to fight an enemy you know so little about," Urahara said, softly, "Especially when you are unable to use bankai."

"Kurosaki, is that true?" Ishida said. Ichigo just gave a stiff nod.

"Soul society is very different from here. It is easier to use things there. You must reachieve your bankai. Please," Urahara said, getting down on bended knee and looking down at the ground, "Regain it. I can not regain the Hōgyoku with out it."

"Um… sure?" Ichigo said surprised. Instantly, Urahara sprang up cheerfully.

"Phew!! What a relief!! Well these tests were to test you on how well you could handle the situation. Ishida, who lost his powers, turned out to be the one who did the best."

"Ishida you lost your powers!!? Why didn't you say anything!? That was dangerous!! We're your friends!! If we don't know what is going on, how can we be able to work together to figure stuff out!!" Ichigo said irritated.

"Kurosaki…" Ishida said.

"Well if all don't mind," Urahara said turning to go.

"Wait."

"Hmm?" Urahara turned back to Ichigo who was looking dead serious.

"The first game. If Ishida was not there, how did he do the best?"

"Oh that! We only did that because we were bored!" Urahara said, smiling and waving his fan. Everyone sweat dropped as Urahara and Kumiko laughed.

"Might I say… you all made very good couples. Especially Byakuya and Yoruichi. Hm that reminds me, Kumiko. We need to do something about them."

"Don't encourage her to do something like that!!" Renji said horrified. Nobody dared to mess with Kuchiki Taichou's personally life.

-------

Kumiko sat on the roof a few weeks latter. She was listening to the little music box staring up at the full beautiful moon. She sighed and listened to the lullaby sadly. She gentle shut it and put it away. She stood up staring at the moon.

She loved staring at the moon. She loved to walk around at night.

"Kumiko-san!! Dinner!!" Urahara called.

"Coming!!" she called. She took one more glance at the moon and went inside.

Unaware, someone was watching her.

------

Byakuya stood watching the moon, intently.

"Kuchiki Taichou. Sorry for interrupting!"

"What is the matter? Is there intruders?" Byakuya said, turning towards the person.

"The information is still unknown but…"

"What?"

"We received this from a field officer. It is a secret message from Yamamoto sotaichou."

"From Yamamoto sotaichou?" Byakuya said, taking the note. He opened it and read it. He then looked back at the moon.

"And on a night with such a beautiful moon," he said, tucking the note away and began to walk past the person, "Such a pity." The person watched him leave a little shocked.

-------

Shunsui walked down the corridor towards his office. He opened the door to it and shut the door behind him, flicking on the light.

"Nanao-chan, what are you doing in here?"

Nanao looked at him and sighed. She lifted up a folder and said, "What is this? I thought we were supposed to be focusing on Bount. Not a little abandoned shinigami girl!"

"Now, Nanao-chan, her name is Kumiko and don't talk about the poor thing so coldly. This happens to be of great importance."

"How so?" she said, tersely.

"Sit down and listen," he said taking the folder from her. Nanao sat waiting for this oh so wonderful explanation.

"You know that Kurotsuchi experimented on this kid even before she was born, right."

"Right, but I still don't see-!!"

"My, my Nanao-chan. Be patient. Well anyway, there was a rumor around fifty years ago that he was doing experiments on nobles. This unfortunately was never proven. So it was left alone. But now we find Kumiko-chan and we can obviously tell that this child's reiatsu definetly is noble. Even Yama-jii says so."

"Sotaichou said this?!" Nanao said, shocked.

"Yep and he's normally pretty good about these things."

"Who else is in on this?!"

"Ukitake and Byakuya," Shunsui said, adjusting his hat with his free hand. She gapped.

"But how is this more important than-!?"

"Nanao-chan, think about it. If the child is noble, what do you think is going to happen? Enemies are going to go after her to try and use the noble power. Bount, hollows,… Aizen…," Shunsui said, thoughtfully. Nanao eyes went wide.

"Then that child should be brought here to be kept safe immediately!! She should-!" Nanao said, horrified.

"There is only one problem," he said, cutting her off, "Kurotsuchi refuses to admit anything more so there is no solid proof. We can not do anything with out solid proof."

"Then who else could we possibly get-," Nanao started then stopped. She slowly looked up at a grinning Shunsui.

"Wait, if they had her since before birth, which means someone had to deliver her. A woman. And the only one he would trust is…"

"I see we think alike." Shunsui said, putting the file down, "I'm going to go to Yama-jii in the morning. See if we can get permission. The hard part will be to get-."

"Don't worry. Leave that to me. Just tell me when and where."

"That's my Nanao-chan."

-----

"I see," Byakuya said, looking at Yamamoto, "But…"

"It is difficult to believe, but it is a certainty. If it wasn't I would not have made the effort to call you here. Despite Kurotsuchi's Taichou efforts to hide it, he is unable to deceive my eyes. Thinking about the disturbance last night, it seems like sabotage. We must acknowledge this. There is a traitor among us."

"Could Aizen be…?" Byakuya asked.

"Possible. But I don't think he would side with Bounts. More importantly I have a favor to ask. Among the four great noble clans, The Kuchiki clan was in charge of care for historical documents. Are there any information on the bount?" Byakuya was silent, "I'm sorry but could you look into it?"

"Hai…" There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Yamamoto said. Byakuya made to leave but Yamamoto stopped him.

"Stay for this," Yamamoto said as Shunsui came.

"Ah, Byakuya! Yama-jii! What a lovely morning this is!"

"Shunsui, you said you had information about the child?" Yamamoto said, indifferent.

"Yep, I did a little digging and I found a lead," Shunsui said, adjusting his hat. Byakuya looked at him but did not say anything.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, I found out that the best and most effective way to perform an experiment is to have a child from birth. This increases the percentage of success by a lot. Now, we're pretty sure that it wasn't somebody from a clan otherwise we would have heard about it. But there is a way to transfer the unborn infant into another person with out it inheriting any genes."

"Yes I know of that way," Yamamoto said, sighing.

"So we have a pretty safe guess that someone is squad twelve deliver the child."

"There are many women in squad twelve he could have done this with," Yamamoto said, impatiently.

"But nobody that he would trust with such an important experiment," Shunsui argued, "There is only one he would trust to do something as such. I've looked into one woman that was on a seven month leave because she claimed that she was not the slightest bit well."

"Who…?" Byakuya said and then realized who he was referring to.

"I see. I give you full permission to do whatever you can to get that woman to talk. But you must make it discreet or Kurotsuchi will realize what is occurring."

"Don't worry," Shunsui said, "I already have a plan."

Tairei9: that is the end of this chapter! Review and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20:how do you know?

Tairei9: Yo people, I don't own bleach or any of its contents. I give full credits to the creators.

Kumiko: You say that a lot! Stop saying it.

Tairei9: I need to say it. So shush child.

Chapter twenty.

"Stay behind, Ichigo said," Kumiko said walking through the dark tunnel. "I hate staying behind, he knows that. Now which way?"

Like someone answering her question, she felt a familiar reiatsu flare up to the right.

"Oh that way!" Kumiko said jumping down the hall happily. She finally came to room where she saw Ichigo fighting with his bankai.

"Yay!! Ichi-ni-san!! You have bankai back!!" Kumiko said, jumping up and down. Ichigo looked down to see her jumping up and down at the entrance.

"Kumiko!! I told you to stay at the entrance!!!" Ichigo shouted, Kariya looking down also.

"My, my. If isn't cutie. But don't worry, no one will attack her. Not with out my command first. But I'm fighting you," he said, smiling. His tone was on the cheerful side. He slashed at Ichigo only to miss. Koga turned to where Kariya was fighting and said, "It is almost ready!!"

"Alright," Kariya said kicking Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo hit the ground, coughing.

"Ichi-ni-san!!" Kumiko said, rushing down the steps to him. She picked up his head and stuck it in her lap.

"Don't worry cutie. He's minorly injured," Kariya said approaching. Kumiko glared at him.

"You have an interesting power," Kariya said approaching her, "Your zanpakutou's name is naiyami." Kumiko's eyes widen.

"Unlike most shinigami, Naiyami has two parts. The actual blade being on the less important side. And the diamond pedant being the core. So even if your blade was stolen it would not matter."

"Your shikai release has three parts. The first part uses both the blade and the pendant, mixing them together to create a whip. The hilt and the blade are silver but the guard is of pure diamond."

"Your second release uses only the pendant and that is used to heal any injuries you may posses. It goes faster however if there is another person attempting to heal you. I've also heard you do not even have to be conscious to do it."

"Your third release is when your shikai is at it strongest. The blade and pendants shatters into what look like seeds and plants them into the ground. Vines shoot up and either binds the person or drag them underground and they normally die."

Kumiko was horrified. How did the man know about this!? She never said anything to him or anyone else.

Ichigo listened to this getting up. This explained a lot.

"Kumiko please stay back," Ichigo said, attempting to get up. He then disappeared returning to his battle. Only to be interrupted again.

"What?" He looked up to the source of the power and shouted, "Ishida!!"

"Ishida-san!!" Kumiko said, jumping up. She looked him over and gapped.

"Ishida-san got his powers back!!!" Kumiko said, happily. Ishida paid her little heed and charged his bow. He disappeared and reappeared by Kariya, looking about he was about to strike him. Everyone else appeared running towards the fighters.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun!" Orihime shouted, the rest following.

"Ichigo! Ishida!" Rukia said. Kumiko pouted. Nobody noticed her. Figures. She stood up and brushed off her kimono. She looked up and sighed.

"Now, now. This is not the time to be sighing," Kumiko's head shot up to see a dark green haired woman holding a fan connected to sword, "Little brat!!"

"Kumiko!!" shouted Rukia, spinning around. Everyone else did also, horrified.

"Tsukamu, naiyami," (grab, diamond seed) the pendant glowed and shot to the kantana and it glowed white forming the silver whip. It grabbed the woman's waist and the woman laughed.

"Do you think that will stop me?" The lady said and then she made to cut the whip.

But it wouldn't cut through.

"What?!" the woman said, shocked.

"Destructive art 4:Byakurai!!" Lightning flashed at the woman and she fell to the ground with a scream.

"You little brat!!" the woman said, shaking as she got up.

"You'd be surprised to know how many people say that," Kumiko said, simply. This seemed to annoy the woman and she staggered to walk over to the child.

Suddenly, Ishida's arrow flew into the portal stabilizing it.

"What?!" Ichigo said, surprised, "Ishida! What did you do?!"

Kariya and the woman disappeared and reappeared in front of the portal and Kariya turned to them.

"I will see you on the other side, Quincy. Kurosaki," Kariya said in his usual friendly polite manner, "Kumiko-chan." He waved and disappeared. Kumiko stared at where Kariya stood and then walked over to Ishida. Naiyami returned to her unreleased state.

"Ichigo!"

"Yoruichi-san!!" Ichigo said seeing her run up to them.

"Damn we were too late after all," Yoruichi said, sighing. Kumiko stopped and sighed. She sat on the ground feeling bummed. So much for stopping them.

"Ishida, do you realize what you just did?" Ichigo said, angry.

"Kurosaki, even though you have obtained your bankai again, do you think fighting him like that would have defeated him?"

"You don't know unless you try!!"

Kumiko once again was bored with the argument and she looked around for something to do. She noticed a little chipmunk with a black strip on its head running around near the entrance of the room. She immediately flash stepped to its side and it scurried away, afraid.

Kumiko giggled and ran after it. Yoruichi turned around after there discussion ended and saw Kumiko running around in the other room.

"KUMIKO!! COME BACK HERE!!" Yoruichi shouted, horrified, "KUMIKO, COME BACK HERE NOW!!" Yoruichi flash stepped and tried to seize the child but only for her to flash step after the chipmunk, which was jumping up on the huge pieces of rock.

"KUMIKO!! My goodness the child must be deaf!!" Yoruichi said, groaning.

Kumiko reached for the chipmunk only to slip on a loose piece of rock. She tumbled down, and fell onto the ground. She got up rubbing her eyes and Yumichika swooped down and took out a hanky.

"Here, let me," he said, gently. He rubbed Kumiko's face, cleaning off the dirt, "It isn't beautiful to leave your face dirty." He brushed the dust off of her kimono and said, "There we go." A shadow loomed over them and they looked up to see Everyone standing there, frowning. Except Ichigo, who knew how boring the conversation must have been to her.

"What? Can she help how boring and lifeless your conversations are?" Yumichika said, closing his eyes. Everyone either sweat dropped or twitched. Ichigo just allowed Kumiko on his back and then said.

"Let's go!!"

Tairei9: Sorry it was so short. Read and review.


	21. Chapter 21:times running out

Kumiko: Hello readers. Tairei9 has a cold and I am doing the announcement thingy.

Byakuya: Once again you use that ridiculous term.

Kumiko: Aha! Kuchiki Taichou-san! What are you doing here?

Byakuya: … We are on high alert remember?

Kumiko: Oh yeah… Well Tairei9 does not own bleach; she gives full credit to the creators. Good now that that is done and over with, to the spice cookies!!

Byakuya: you mean biscuit. 'Sigh' she ran off already. She truly does have a short attention span.

Chapter twenty one.

"I have verified that ryoka had snuck in," Yamamoto said to the captains. "Here is what we know: Each squad will follow the former number two emergency formation. In viewing the gravity of the situation, 10th squad Hitsugaya Toushirou will be put in charge of capturing ryoka."

"Hai, but…"

"The information has come quite complex. There is also the matter of the information leak from the Office of Technological Development. The correct information must be screened out and relayed to each squad."

"Hai," Hitsugaya said.

"One other thing I shall say," Yamamoto paused, for either thinking about what to say or try for a dramatic effect.

"If you cross anyone that is believed to be ryoka, kill them with out hesitation," Yamamoto finally said.

-------

Kariya made the shinigami at his feet crash through the wall and through the side of the building. Koga called Daruku back and she returned in a flash.

"How is it?" Kariya asked.

"It feels good. There is definitely infinite amount of high spirit particles here," Koga said.

"Let's go," Kariya said, walking away.

"If you do not mind me saying Kariya-sama, but you seem to have quite an interest in that child," Koga said as they walked farther away from the scene.

"Child? I'm sorry we are much older than many of our enemies you will have to be more specific," Kariya said in his usual tone.

"That shinigami child. The one with the whip."

"Ah, Kumiko-chan!! Yes well she is very, very intriguing," Kariya said.

"How so?"

"Let us just say that I know her better than she knows."

Koga frowned. There was definitely something he wasn't telling him.

---------

Kumiko felt the breeze as she looked around on Ichigo's shoulder. They were silent for a while.

"So we're back here again, huh?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Rukia said, softly.

"Did you feel that reiatsu just now?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems like some shinigami were fighting bounts."

"But you didn't feel any bount reiatsu."

"So it's just like the real world here as well," Rukia sighed.

"I want a cookie," Kumiko said, thoughtfully. Rukia and Ichigo sweat dropped and looked at her.

"How can you think of food in such a state of panic," Yoruichi said sliding into view plucking Kumiko off of Ichigo's shoulders, "And how can you two just stand around being thoughtful."

"Yeah, it's disgusting watching you two standing side by side. You're not even a couple!" Rinrin said, crossing her arms. She was in a stuffed animal form of a bird in a dress.

"What are you trying to say Rinrin?" Rukia said, annoyed.

"It gross. Bleck!!"

"Now, Rinrin, we are suppose to be fighting bount not each other," Cloud said in his stuffed animal form.

"Yeah," said Nova, who is also in a stuffed animal body.

"I know that!!" Rinrin said arms crossed.

"Kurosaki-kun!! Yoruichi-san!! It's terrible!!" Orihime said shouting as she, Chad, and Ishida ran towards them, "She moved!!"

Yoruichi held Kumiko on her hip as Yoruichi shut her eyes, "That Kuukaku. She always likes to move."

"Do you have any idea where she moved to?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

"Can we check out a few places where I think she might be?" Yoruichi said, beginning to walk away anyway.

They walked around until the night where they came upon a swap where the obvious house of Kuukaku stood. There was a yelp of pain coming from inside.

"That voice!" Ichigo exclaimed and they rushed inside.

They all stood in the room sweat dropped as they watched Kuukaku grind her foot on Ganju's head.

"You idiot!!!"

"Really- nee-chan I- oww!!!"

"Yoruichi told me that they had a mysterious problem down in the real world so I thought I would help by sending you down there. But what do you do? You become so preoccupied with your job at the convenience store that you forgot why you went in the first place!! It's a disgrace!!" She hollered picking him up by his shirt and throwing him across the room.

"You never change do you?" Yoruichi said, adjusting Kumiko on her hip.

"Sorry he was so useless," Kuukaku said, ticked off.

"Hey Kuukaku-san, how do you know about convenience stores?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Unfortunately she took this the wrong way.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?!" she said fuming.

"No-no!" he said shocked.

"I'm in a very bad mood right now!!" She threw Ichigo across the room and he landed next to Ganju.

"Ichigo, don't say unnecessary things like that!" he whispered.

"What did I say?!" Ichigo asked, shocked.

"I'm gonna punch some guts into you BOTH!!!" The rest of the group watched Kuukaku chase them around. Kumiko would have tried to stop her from hurting Ichigo but knew not to mess with her.

"Kuukaku, they say the mouth is the root of all misfortune," Yoruichi sighed.

A little while later everyone had settled down, Kuukaku gave Kumiko a cookie to fill her a little bit.

"My, my. I haven't seen you in a while. The last time I really saw you was forty years ago," Kuukaku said, rubbing the top of Kumiko's head. She walked over and sat in her seat and listen to Yoruichi's discussion.

"I see. Well Ganju, led them to the dinning room to get something to eat. My house is small but use it for whatever," Kuukaku said, smirking. Everyone got up and followed Ganju.

"Yoruichi, I need to talk to you for a moment," Kuukaku said, seriously. Yoruichi put Kumiko and said gentle, "You go ahead and eat. I'll catch up in a moment."

When everyone left Kuukaku said, "My, my she's gotten cute. She's only grown like a foot since I saw her and her hair is down to her shoulders now. Last time I saw her she still wore it in those silly little pigtails."

"Yeah, she still is easily distracted though. Polite, but she still can't stay still."

"She's still young," Kuukaku said then said lowly, "Does she know?"

Yoruichi sighed, "I don't know what she knows anymore. If I tell her and she doesn't know, that will blow up in my face. And if she does, she will still be mad. I lose either way. Besides, she not ready for the pressure of a noble life. She's like you and me. The happy wanderer. If she does go back, look what she is going to have for a parent. She'll be crushed within a day. God I wish it was easier to be a young noble girl. I'll tell her when she's ready to handle it."

"Well you may have less time then you think," Kuukaku said, bitterly, "I have a few little birdies on the inside that have given me a warning. Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Byakuya have been looking into it."

Yoruichi paled.

"Man I thought with this bount issue and the Aizen mess we would have more time. How much do they know?"

"I'm not entirely sure this is correct but they say that they have already got a person to interrogate and knowing them-."

"They'll hit it right on the mark," Yoruichi said kind of sadly, "Damn, that could leave it to be anytime, anywhere."

"I know that you will be okay, but what about Ichigo? I know he's in it. Do you realize how dead he'll be?"

"If thinks go okay, they won't know he ever knew."

"If they don't?" Kuukaku asked.

"… I'll think of something."

"You know I think you are attached to her."

"… I _know_ I'm attached to her. Giving her away is going to kill me."

------

Ichigo stroked Kumiko's hair and sighed.

"She is peaceful when she is sleeping, isn't she?"

Ichigo's head shot up and he saw Yoruichi closing the door.

"Yoruichi-san," he whispered softly. Yoruichi came over and sat by him.

"I use to come in and watch her sleep too," Yoruichi said, softly smiling only for it to disappear a moment later.

"Listen Ichigo. I've found out something about Kumiko. We may not have that much time left," she started off hesitatively, "They could find out any day, anytime. Are you sure you want to do this. Cause you can back out and stay out of this whole mess."

Ichigo shook his head and said, "Yoruichi even if I back out of it now they will come and question me. I will still be in deep trouble. But no, I'm not backing out. Hopefully with the bount here, they will be too preoccupied."

"I hope so," Yoruichi said and then sighed, "You know, I tried preparing her for the life she would have to live. But obviously it was too much for her."

"That or you just weren't much like a parent when you did it," Ichigo said, recalling what Kumiko said.

"True," Yoruichi sighed, "Let's just prepare for the worst."

"Yeah."

They talked for a little while, unaware that someone was listening.

---------

"From here on out we go our separate ways," Rukia said, looking at them all Kumiko looked around and saw a black butterfly.

"Ohhh, Ichi-ni-san!!" Kumiko said, happily pointing up at the butterfly. "Look, look!!"

Everyone looked and saw the black butterfly. It fluttered onto Rukia's finger and she seemed to be listening intently.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's from Ukitake Taichou," Rukia said the butterfly fluttering away, "He wants me back and wants me to bring Kumiko with me."

"Why," Ichigo asked a little on the sharp side.

"They say they want her to stay out of this. So they want her in Seireitei," Rukia said, taking Kumiko's hand. Ichigo still looked reluctant.

"Be careful, okay?" Ichigo said finally.

"Yeah," Rukia said, smiling.

"ARG!! Everyone looked down at Rinrin, who was charging away.

"There is not way I will lose to Rukia!! NO WAY!!" She flew away angry.

"What's up with her?" Ichigo asked.

"This is what we call jealousy," Cloud said.

"Well, come Kumiko. You need to come with me."

"Okay!! Bye!!" she waved as she and Rukia walked away.

"Be good, Kumiko!!" Ichigo shouted.

"I will!!"

They walk into Rukongai and Kumiko jumped along the road. Rukia watched her with a smile on her face. She sometimes played some little thing to keep her entertained. She did have to stop her from spinning on the road.

"Rukongai is dusty as usual," Rukia said watching Kumiko closely. They walked along further and the streets slowly became deserted. The wind picked up, blowing dust in there faces. They coughed and looked up to see a figure. The dust cleared to reveal a woman with long dark green hair. The woman stared at them and said, "Yo."

Kumiko: That's it. Read and review.

Byakuya: Why do you say read and review? They have already read it.

Kumiko: … I don't know.


	22. Chapter 22:beaten

Tairei9: Hey yah readers. I don't own bleach, I give full credit to the creators, and who stole my hot chocolate!

Ichigo: … Oh that was yours?

Tairei9: 'Gives evil glare.' Ugh! Never mind, I'll just get another one! Read and Review. And don't forget to put that in the dishwasher!!

Chapter twenty two.

"My, my. I didn't think I would cross you both so soon. What a coincidence? Well what ever. Show yourself Niida," the green haired woman said, smirking victoriously. The fan transformed into the sword connected to the fan and she got into stance. Kumiko drew her sword and touched her pendant with the other hand.

"Tsukamu, naiyami!!" The whip appeared in a flash of white and she was in defensive position. Rukia tried to think up a plan. She could use kido to help Kumiko and escape. She doubt Kumiko would really listen.

"Here I go," The woman Yoshi said, jumping up high into the air. Rukia's head shot up as the woman came down to hit Rukia. The whip snapped and hit the woman's side. She winced but the wound healed instantly. She ignored Kumiko and went straight and attack Rukia. Rukia jumped away by the wall and Yoshi stopped and smiled crazy like.

"You don't even have a zanpakutou. I heard about what Mabashi did. I heard he took good care of you." Yoshi laughed softly. Rukia remember the man that used his doll to possess her.

"Shut up!" Kumiko went to strike but when Yoshi turned around and said," Don't move or I kill your friend, cutie. Don't worry, I'll fight you soon." She laughed again said, "My, your face is so cute! It's getting me excited."

"Kumiko! Please get away from here!!" Rukia shouted grabbing the Kantana stuck in the wall.

"Oh, you're going to fight?" Yoshi said, turning back to Rukia. Kumiko sighed. She normally hated intervening if it was another person's fight. Especially when it is a fight to protect their pride. She could tell this would be one of those fights. She would only intervene if it got really bad. She summoned Naiyami back and flash stepped to a roof top.

"_What are you doing!!_?"

"Shush, Naiyami. I have a plan." Kumiko whispered softly.

"_Does this involve you getting beat up?_"

"To a certain degree."

"'_Sigh' I have a feeling you won't listen to me even if I tell you an alternate plan._"

"Bingo!"

Kumiko watch Rukia fight desperately against the woman. But even after injuring the woman several times, she simply healed herself with spirit particles. This was becoming troublesome. Kumiko closed her eyes and increased her reiatsu making it flow faster and Kumiko glowed a violent white.

Rukia ran down the streets blasting Yoshi with Kido, only to have it reflected by the fan. Yoshi charge at her, striking in every direction possible, only to have hit Rukia's shoulder once. Yoshi sent the closed fan and the chain connected to it wrapped around Rukia's wrist. Yoshi pulled on the chain, making it tight, Rukia tried to keep her self from stumbling forward.

"My, you had quite a bit of energy left," Yoshi said, smirking, "What should we do with her?"

"I say we go in," the fan spoke in a feminine voice.

"-and give the perfect final blow!!"

"Fine by me!!" Yoshi yelled pulling hard on the chain and running the sword on it towards Rukia. Rukia suddenly jumped up over her, stopping the blade. Yoshi went to strike her with the blade once again but was a little too late.

"Binding art 1# Sai!" Suddenly like a force pulling at something, Yoshi's wrists snapped together behind her back. The chain loosened on Rukia's wrist and she was able to jump to the roof top. She held her arm out sending another destructive kido at her. Only to be surprised moments later. Armor had appeared on Yoshi and she broke the restraint. Rukia fled, clutching her bleeding arm. The armor on Yoshi disappeared and she jerked the chain up grabbing the fan. She saw a trail of drops of blood on the ground and laughed.

"Your bad at giving up aren't you?" she said, smirking, "Well, it's best to have fun for as long as possible. She laughed again and disappeared.

-------

Rukia leaned against the post in the abandoned house after tending her arm. She was panting from running so far. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked to her left.

"Rinrin!" Rukia said, surprised.

"Rukia over here! Over here!" Rinrin whispered, quickly.

"Here I picked this up for you," Rinrin said, handing her the kantana. Rukia took it and Rinrin suddenly said, "Ah what happened to your arm! Since your specialty is kido you should be able to tend to that better! Why didn't you let Kumiko help you!?"

"I did not want to see her get hurt. Me getting hurt is a small sacrifice compared to her dying."

"But you should be able to tend to yourself better!"

"Yes well…"

"Rukia please don't tell me you used up all of your spirit power…"

"Shh!" Rukia stood up and walked over to a basket. She opened it and saw a little girl holding a baby. The girl looked frightened.

"You were left behind," Rukia said softly. The girl looked like she was going to cry.

"Rukia!!" Rinrin said alarmed.

"She's here? Here take the kids and go!!" Rukia said, taking the girl out.

"But then you'll-!"

"I'll be fine just hurry up and get the kids somewhere safe!" Rukia said firmly. Suddenly the door shook and they froze waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the blade of Yoshi's sword shot through the wall behind them. It slicked the wall, going towards them. Rukia was able to stop it. But Yoshi's hand burst through the wall, grabbing the little girls head. The girl screamed. Before Rukia could do anything however, Yoshi kicked through the wall and Rukia's chest. Rukia screamed as she went flying through the door and onto the ground outside.

Kumiko, in her eleven year old form, flash stepped down in front of Rukia.

"Are you alright?" Kumiko asked bending down.

"Who-who are you?" Rukia asked, never seeing this girl before. The girl giggled making Rukia's eyes widen. She had heard that laugh before.

"Now, now. Rukia-nee-chan. You know me."

"Kumiko!! How-?" Rukia said, really wide eyed.

"Quit talking already!!"

Kumiko looked around and saw Yoshi slashing down at her. Kumiko just pointed her finger at her and silvery vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Yoshi tight.

"What the-?"

"This is Naiyami's third stage. I unfortunately can not use it unless I'm in this form," Kumiko said, getting up, "Naiyami in this ultimate form can follow me anywhere. It is like a plant growing underground. It can be used as both defense and offence. I normally have Naiyami drag them underground so I don't see what she does. But I will just have to dealt with it." Kumiko continued to point at Yoshi, who was struggling. Rukia looked over to see the girl with the baby unconscious on the ground.

"Owari," Kumiko whispered. (Owari means to end or finish)

Suddenly diamond thorns came out onto the vines, making Yoshi scream. Suddenly there was a light blue light and Kumiko looked horrified. The vines retreated, leaving Kumiko baffled.

"Impossible," Kumiko thought, "Naiyami has never been force to retreat ever!! What the heck did she do?!"

Suddenly Yoshi launched out at Kumiko and stabbed her with both fan and sword. Kumiko gasped shaking. Her shikai returned immediately. But before Kumiko could even fall, Yoshi kicked her away. Kumiko couldn't even scream. Her chest was in too much pain. Kumiko glowed white, shrunk, and was a little child again.

"You're in the way," Yoshi stated. Rinrin was horrified. Yoshi then turned her attention to Rukia and grabbed her by the Kimono. She continuously struck Rukia.

"Hey stop it!!" Rinrin said, storming up to Yoshi, pissed off.

"You're annoying!!" Yoshi kicked Rinrin aside roughly. Rinrin laid there on the ground unable to move.

"Ichigo…" she thought, weakly. She then noticed a figure in the dusty dirt clouds. The figure was walking towards them quickly. The figure drew its sword, continuing forward.

Yoshi kicked Rukia up into the air causing to scream. Yoshi launched herself into the air, looking absolutely out of her mind.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Suddenly Yoshi was stuck down and someone caught Rukia before she hit the ground.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo shouted but then saw someone holding her.

"Byakuya! Inoue take care of those kids. I'll see to Rinrin!!"

"Hai!"

"Kuchiki!!"

"Kuchiki-san!!" Byakuya stood up as the group approached them.

"Kuchiki-Taichou!" Kyone said, surprised.

"Hurry up and help them over there," Byakuya said.

"Hai!"

Rukia opened her eyes to be staring into a familiar face.

"Nii-sama," she whispered softly. There was a laugh and Byakuya looked to the source of it. Yoshi stood there triumphantly.

Holding Kumiko.

"Well, since I can't beat the weak shinigami, I'll just have to settle for the interference," Yoshi said, smirking, "See yah!" She disappeared in a flash.

"WAIT! YOU-!" Ichigo shouted seizing Zangetsu. Suddenly the ground began to shake and they looked up at the Tower of Penitence and the buildings fall around it.

------

"You little brat!!"

Kumiko was slammed into the wall, creating a dent in it. She tried to get up only to have Yoshi's foot jammed into her chest. Kumiko tried to scream for help but her voice didn't seem to want to work. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Yoshi struck her shoulder with the fan, causing that to bleed as well. Kumiko struggled to remain conscious, which was becoming harder and harder to do.

"This is what you get," Yoshi said kicking Kumiko as she finished, "FOR INTERFERING!!" Kumiko was lying on the ground a good distance from her.

"_Hurry up and call me out!! Kumiko!!_"

But once again, Kumiko could not speak.

It was true that Naiyami could be used to heal wounds even if she was unconscious. But if she was, it would need to be triggered and connected to another healing source.

Kumiko had deep wounds in her stomach area, shoulder, and chest. She had bruises all over her. Except her face, this only had scratches on her cheek. Yoshi then walked up to her saying, "I will leave you like this. I'm bored playing with you." Yoshi then disappeared, leaving Kumiko alone. Tears kept falling.

Byakuya followed the dimming reiatsu, flash stepping quickly.

He would have normally stayed back to make sure they tended to Rukia well, but the child was still out there. The only problem was even though it was dim; her reiatsu seemed to be all over the place. Damn.

Suddenly something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. It was a glowing figure.

"That is…!" It was the glowing figure that Kumiko had been following when he found her. The figure seemed to be beckoning him to follow him. He was wary. Should he follow it? He wasn't sure. Last time it seemed to be leading Kumiko and it hadn't hurt them. So maybe…

Kumiko coughed weakly looking around; she saw a bright glowing figure.

"Hey it is that glowing lady from before!" Kumiko thought, weakly. The figure then disappeared, revealing Byakuya, who had followed it. He immediately saw her and carefully picked her up. Kumiko then lost consciousness, unable to stay awake any longer.

-------

Byakuya watched the relief squad tend to the child's injuries. They were back at the Kuchiki house. One of the healers walked over to him and held out a vial.

"Here is the sample you requested," the man said. Byakuya nodded and tucked the vial safely away. He then left and walked down the walk way. He came across the room where Ichigo and Orihime were sitting with cloud and Rinrin. Ichigo saw Byakuya and immediately got up saying, "How's Kumiko?"

Byakuya stopped but didn't answer right away.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? How's Kumiko?" Ichigo asked.

"Though her life isn't in danger, her wounds are deep. I am letting her rest here until she recovers," Byakuya said, indifferent.

"Thank god," Orihime said, both of them relieved.

--------

Byakuya watched the child sleep. He went to leave and noticed the black part of the kimono on the chair. He noticed something in the pocket.

Now he wasn't one to invade privacy, but the thing was half stick out of the pocket and he though the more he knew about the child the better. He went over and pulled it out. He stared at the little box, shocked.

"This is-!!"

Tairei9: That's it for now people!

Ichigo: Yeah, tune in next time to see what happens. Hot cocoa?

Tairei9: Sure. :)

Kon: Ah… the lovers of all chocolate. Ichigo and Tairei9.

Ichigo: Shut up!!


	23. Chapter 23:Arigato

Tairei9: I don't own bleach, give full credit to the creators, and wish for everyone who has this far to review and tell me what you think. I wish to thank the readers for reading this far and for the reviewers for review and on with chapter twenty three!

Chapter twenty three.

Kumiko's eyes fluttered open to see a golden colored room, showing her that it was late afternoon. She looked to one side to see the door open. It showed a walk way and a garden.

"Where am I?" thought Kumiko, trying to recall what occurred. Then she remembered the earlier events.

"That's right, Kuchiki-Taichou-san found me," Kumiko thought dazed. She still though had no idea where she was but was relieved that the pain was mostly gone. She still ached a little bit, but otherwise okay. She looked to her other side and saw a cushion. She reached out, her arm a little stiff and felt it. It was still warm.

"Who was here? Ichi-ni-san? Or somebody else?" she questioned herself. She put her arm back under the blankets, feeling cold. She adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, wincing ever so slightly. She then fell back into a deep sleep, content. She dreamed of a woman sitting by a pond under a tree smiling weakly.

"Come here, Kumiko!"

"Okaa-san…"

---------

Byakuya walked down the street, his face his usual impassiveness. But in his head was another story.

"This child his become more and more confusing," he thought, "The sooner we get that woman questioned and Unohana get's that testing done the better."

-------

"_Here," Byakuya said to Unohana handing her the vial._

"_Ah, what might this be?" she questioned._

"_This is that child's blood. You do know that Ukitake-?"_

"_Yes I do," Unohana said gently. She put the vial away safely and said, "I will test it as soon as I can."_

"_Arigato."_

----------

Yes it was very befuddling indeed. He continued to walk towards his destination, hoping for no interference. He soon had begun to walk into Rukongai and the sun had completely set, leaving him in the dark. But it didn't matter, he could still see.

Soon he came to a forest and walked on the dusty road. He truly didn't mind walking, considering he wasn't exactly sure where his destination would be. He continued to walk until someone crossed his path.

"You are Kariya Jin?" Byakuya asked stopping. His voice was not threatening.

"Yeah," Kariya said smiling.

"I hear you have been doing what ever you want," Byakuya said.

Kariya closed his eyes, "Kuchiki Rukia. I heard that shinigami Yoshi slashed up was your little sister." There was a pause.

"Have you come for revenge?"

"It is unrelated. Regardless of who and what they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down," Byakuya said indifferent. Kariya flung his arm sending a blast of wind at Byakuya. Kariya's face looked crazy. There wash a silent lengthy pause.

"No ready stance?" Byakuya asked.

"And what about you? I'm always ready," Kariya Jin said.

"I see," Byakuya said. Another pause and Byakuya disappeared, making Kariya look surprised. Byakuya appeared directly behind him. Byakuya sliced at him, only for Kariya to flash step a few feet away.

"So a lowly bount like you has mastered shunpo," Byakuya said. Hands still in his coat, Kariya looked at his coat.

"You scratched me," Kariya said, "Well; it's my turn to go." Kariya disappeared in a ball of wind and the wind blew, making the trees leaves rustled. Byakuya stood there and suddenly disappeared as something crashed down. Byakuya appeared not too far away.

"Got you!!" Byakuya disappear right before punched at where Byakuya once stood. Kariya straightened up and dodged Byakuya's blade.

"I heard about Bount's manipulation of puppets. That thing I could not see a moment ago. Was that your puppet?"

"Maybe," Kariya said.

"Very well then. I will just have to cut down your puppet as well," Byakuya said, indifferent. They then flash stepped fighting, but not extremely serious.

"That's Kuchiki Byakuya for you," Kariya said as they both stopped, "You are greater than the rumors claim. I'm glad that I got to met you."

"What?" Byakuya said, his eyes narrowed.

"In the history of the Four Noble Families of Soul Society, you are said to be the greatest leader in the history of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya," Kariya said, "It is only natural that people with a level of skill would want to fight with you. And I am more that pleased with the level of your power."

"What are your goals?" Byakuya asked.

"Goals?" Kariya looked up. "Among the shinigami in the thirteen protection squads, you are by the most famous. If news spread that you were defeated, unrest would spread through Soul Society."

"Such nonsense," Byakuya scoffed.

"It is true, other wise I would not have come out this far." Kariya said, smiling, "But are a softer than the information indicated. It seems when one of my accomplices was about to deliver the final blow you frantically tried to save her. Then you rushed to go save Kumiko-chan when you saw to your sister. On top of that, you came here alone to avenge your sister. And if I'm right Kumiko. I thought you of all people would not succumb to petty provocation."

"This is meaningless," Byakuya said unaffected, "I already told you, I merely cut down anyone who disturbs Soul Society."

"Well whatever. You must die here to further our goals."

"Discussion is useless," Byakuya said, "You will be the one to die here."

-------

Byakuya walked along the walk way of the Kuchiki house. The fight with Kariya ended in a draw. That ryoka boy had interfered, which annoyed him. He suddenly stopped and asked, "What are you doing up?"

Kumiko peeked out of the room and really didn't have an answer to give him. So she fibbed a little.

"I couldn't sleep. Did you get in a fight?" she asked timidly. He just nodded, rather than get into the details.

"Arigato. For saving me," Kumiko said meekly. He turned around and walked back over to her. She looked up into his face. He kneeled down and touched her cheek. He stroked it and said, "Go to sleep. Your body has not fully recovered yet," he said softly. She nodded and went back into her room.

"Goodnight Kuchiki Taichou-san," Kumiko said.

"Kuchiki-sama."

"Eh?" she said, looking back at him.

"You do not need to call me that," Byakuya said, "You may call me Kuchiki-sama."

"Alright. Good night Kuchiki-sama," Kumiko said leaving.

"Good night Kumiko," Byakuya said walking away.

Tairei9: Aww, wasn't it cute. Well review!! Sorry for the shortness.


	24. Chapter 24:questions

Tairei9: I do not own bleach, I give full credit to its creator, and Kumiko what the heck are you doing here?

Kumiko: I was walking around.

Tairei9: I thought Kuchiki Taichou told you to go lie down, rest, leave the bount to the others.

Kumiko: Um……… dang her for remembering what she wrote.

Tairei9: KUC-!!!

Kumiko: Sorry about that reader. But I had to tie her to the chair and cover her mouth to keep her from calling for Kuchiki-sama. Now I must plan my escape!

Chapter twenty four.

Kumiko tried to feel for Byakuya's reiatsu, hoping he wasn't any where near her.

"Good he is far away from here," thought Kumiko. It had been a while now and in that short time the bount had successfully breached the wall. She had been told to stay here and rest, but there were so many questions that were left unanswered. And they wouldn't be answered unless she asked. She stood up and walked over to the black kimono draped over the chair. She slipped it on and checked her pockets. Music box, check. Bandages, check. Note, oops I need to put that on the bed! Kumiko walked over to the futon and put the little piece of paper on the bed. As she did, she thought of how nice Byakuya was being lately.

--------

"_What are you doing up?"_

_Kumiko looked up and saw Byakuya looming over her._

"_Watching the clouds," she said innocently. He also looked up at the sky watching the clouds drift by. To him they just looked like clouds. Nothing more. But she didn't seem to think so. There was a long lengthy silence._

"_Does it ever rain here?" Kumiko suddenly asked. Byakuya stared at her surprised but did not show it._

"_Yes."_

"_Does it snow?"_

"_Yes."_

"… _Do the leaves change color?"_

"_Yes they do. The next thing I guess you'll be asking is if we have thunderstorm."_

_Kumiko laughed, almost causing him to smile. Her smile looks like Hisana's._

"_Do you?"_

_Byakuya looked down at the child startled. She was looking up at him, wide eyed. He had been joking around, but she really wanted to know._

"_Yes, once in a while," he said, "Why are you asking all this?"_

"_Cause every time I come here the weather seems the same. Nothing seems to change," she said, thoughtfully. _

"_Kumiko see that tree there."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_In spring, blossoms bloom."_

"_Oh! What kind?"_

"_Plum."_

_Kumiko seemed happy by this new piece of information, but Byakuya didn't notice. He seemed caught up in something._

"_My wife loved it when it was in bloom," Byakuya said, suddenly._

"_You're… wife?"_

"_Yes, her name was Hisana," Byakuya sighed, "She died fifty years ago."_

"_Oh." There was a silence. "What was she like?"_

_Byakuya looked down into the child's eyes. There were full of keen wonder and also… unsettled. Sort of like when someone wanted to know something but know that they shouldn't._

"_She… was sweet, stubborn in some ways, and beautiful. Both inside and out," Byakuya said, staring back at the tree. There was an awkward silence._

_Kumiko then yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was about to go back to her room to sleep when Byakuya said._

"_Now I have a question."_

"_What?"_

"…"

"_What is it?"_

"_What in the world is soccer?"_

_-------_

He had definitely been a good host. She sighed and walked over to the door way. She peeked out and looked both ways. Nobody was there.

"Okay Naiyami, how far can I flash step while still hiding my reiatsu?" Kumiko thought.

"_Please don't do this. Please listen to me for once!!_"

"Sorry, but I have to know," Kumiko thought, sadly. She truly was torn in staying here and going. "How far can I go?"

"_About two miles_."

"Good enough, time to go." Kumiko walked out onto the walk way and flash stepped away. She appeared far away and looked around.

"_So how are you going to find Kariya?_"

"……Ummm……"

"_Kumiko!! Please tell me you didn't do this without having a plan!?_"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to find him. He is going to find me!"

"_Kumiko you are truly strange in every way_."

"I will take that as a compliment!"

-------

"I see," Yamamoto said, stroking his beard, "That is very interesting. Where is the child now?"

"At the Kuchiki estate," Byakuya said, firmly.

"Or she should be…"

"Shunsui, what are-?" Yamamoto asked.

"The child seems to have snuck away," Shunsui said coming out of the shadows.

"You saw this?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why didn't you stop her," Yamamoto said, coldly.

"Because she had something she needed to find something out. It seems to me that Kariya knows quite a bit about the child," Shunsui said, walking towards them, "He probably got the information out of Kurotsuchi's department."

"I see," Yamamoto said, "Both of you find this child. Don't let her fall into his hands. This has gotten way too serious."

"Right," Shunsui said, adjusting his hat. Byakuya just nodded and they both disappeared.

------

Kumiko waited up at the execution grounds. She was on her guard, looking around warily. There was a small breeze blowing and then it stopped.

"So you came after all."

Kumiko turned around and saw Kariya standing there.

"How did you know about my zanpakutou?" Kumiko asked immediately.

"My, my, you cut quickly to the chase don't you," Kariya said, smiling, "Well; I let you in on a little secret. I have been watching you."

"Eh? But that would mean-!!"

"Yes I have been watching you for forty-five years. I have pried information about you everywhere I could. You have a very interesting power that could help us bount."

"Why would you expect me to help you?" Kumiko asked, warily.

"Because you and we bounts are alike," Kariya said simply.

"Oh really," Kumiko said, "How?"

"You were abandoned, were you not? You were left alone and faced the fate of never truly aging. You were forced to survive while keeping a low profile; you got sick and could have no one come to your aid, unless they were like you. And even when they were you had to be cautious. Or you would die. Join us and you will be with people who understand what it is like. I know about your power, you in general, …… your parents," Kumiko just stared at him, her face impassive.  
"You know what? I was going to end up fighting with you, but you just answered everything right then and there. Not only that, I've changed my mind," Kumiko said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kariya asked skeptically.

She turned around and said.

"I'm going to get a cookie."

Kumiko flash stepped away and he stared at where she was incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Byakuya watched Kariya flash step away. He stood there for a moment and then flash stepped away as well.

---------

Kumiko sat on the top of the wall, trying to figure out what to do next.

"_I can not believe you didn't think about this._"

"Shush Naiyami, I am trying to think." Kumiko pondered, irritated. She was pondering so hard she didn't feel the person sneaking up on her.

"Got yah!!" Ichigo said swooping her up. Kumiko kicked him hard in the stomach, not realizing who he was but luckily didn't have the effect she thought it would.

"My, you have got a strong kick," Ichigo said, smirking.

"Aha! Sorry Ichi-ni-san," she said innocently.

"Right lets go," Ichigo said, allowing her onto his back. She did so ever so happily; glad he was not questioning why she was not at the Kuchiki estate.

"Ichi-ni-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a cookie!"

Tairei9:MHHHMMMMHHMMH!

Byakuya: What the-?"

Tairei9: 'Gasp!' Thank you! That evil little-!!"

Byakuya: Why were you tied up?

Tairei9: I caught her leaving and she tied me up to keep me from getting you all.

Byakuya: ……

Tairei9: Alright, while I go get a little someone, review!!


	25. Chapter 25:It's ready

Tairei9: Yo people. I do not own bleach, give full credit to the creators, and read and review. I am upmost grateful for the people who have already reviewed and I encourage them to keep doing so. But just to let the other people know, the reviews I get is what keeps the hope for continuing the story for much longer. I hope I don't sound mean, but I want to hear what you think. 'Pout.'

Ichigo: you don't have to pout. Well onto the chapter!

Chapter twenty five.

Kumiko stared off into space as she and Ichigo stared off into the sky outside of where Rukia was sleeping. They sat in silence as Kumiko nibbled on her cookie, swinging her legs. Kariya was gone as well as the other bounts. Ichigo had been healed of all of his wounds from the battle. Kumiko was not hurt much and quickly recovered.

"So you all healed up?"

Ichigo looked to his left and saw a familiar person.

"Renji!" Ichigo said, surprised. Kumiko did not turn to acknowledged him but continued on her cookie.

"Yeah Inoue healed everything," Ichigo said.

"Well, even if somebody killed you, you wouldn't die." Renji said sitting down by Ichigo.

"Inoue healed Rukia too, right? She's healing so slowly," Ichigo said, sighing.

"Baka. Did you forget? The reason her body is so weak is not just because she was injured this time. She was sent to the real world right after she recovered her spirit energy. It will take sometime for her to really recover," Renji said.

"I see. So… is everything else taken care of?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep."

Kumiko stopped listening and finished her cookie. She then looked at Renji and Ichigo, who were arguing very loudly.

"That attitude of yours is even more unforgivable," Renji said, glowing red. Ichigo was sweating nervously. Somebody stopped by them, making Renji and Ichigo look to see who it was.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked looking down at them.

"Well, um…" both Ichigo and Renji said, nervously.

"You were making quite a ruckus. Don't tell me you've forgotten where you are," Byakuya said, with what most people thought was a scary face. Kumiko thought it just looked funny.

"Forgive me…" Renji said, weakly. Byakuya walked past them and then stopped again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said, "If your business here is finished go back to the real world at once. You do not belong here." He then walked away, Kumiko looking at him strangely.

"Great now he is ticked off at me."

"Or do you think he was eavesdropping on our conversation and then came out," Ichigo said, seriously. Kumiko giggled and crawled onto Ichigo's lap eagerly.

---------

"Ichigo." Kumiko said, fiddling with Ichigo's kimono.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going home?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, as they walked towards where the portal was. Kumiko sadly looked around Seireitei.

For probably the last time.

------- A few months latter.

Nemu left the fourth division and sighed as she saw a familiar figure running towards her.

"Yachiru, what is it?" Nemu asked, monotone.

"There is an emergency woman's association meeting and you must come. It is really important, Mu-mu!"

"Alright," Nemu said, "what time is it?"

"At one!! Don't forget! Now I have to go get the snacks. To the CANDY!!!" Yarchiru said, and then disappeared.

-------

Byakuya looked at the picture of Hisana.

"Kuchiki-sama," a servant said at the entrance of the room, "It is time."

"……… Alright."

He began to shut the doors, but stopped.

"I will be back soon, Hisana," Byakuya whispered and shut the doors.

-------

"Ukitake- Taichou?!"

"What is it, Kyone?"

"Yamamoto Taichou wishes to see you."

Ukitake looked out the window and said, "Alright, I will be ready in a moment."

-------

Shunsui looked around the office as Nanoe came in.

"Aha, Nanoe-chan! What is it?" Shunsui asked, carelessly.

"Everything is set," she said bending over, whispering it in his ear.

"I see," Shunsui said, sighing.

Tairei: I know it was short, but I ran out of ideas.

Ichigo: basically she got bored.

Tairei9: Shut up!!


	26. Chapter 26:Snow days and icy hearts

Tairei9: I do not own bleach, I give full credits to its creators, and I give my thanks to my readers.

Kumiko: On with the chapter!

Chapter twenty six.

Kumiko opened her eyes and smiled.

She was at the Kurosaki's. She claimed to be staying here because her family was out of town on business. But really it was because she wanted to come here for the week. Today was her last day here though and she wanted to make the most of it. She snuggled against her pillow and into the warmth of the bed. She felt Kon sleeping by her arm.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing Isshin, Ichigo, and Karin.

"Wake up my eternal beautiful child!!" Isshin yelled, happily prancing into the room. Ichigo smacked him upside the head saying, "Don't yell!!"

"Look, Kumiko," Karin said, opening the shade, "It's snowing!"

"Snowing?" Kumiko said, sleepily rubbing her eyes. She got out of bed and Karin picked her up so she could look out the window.

It was true. Snowflakes were falling on an already thick blanket of snow. Kumiko thought it was like marshmallow land.

"Snow!" Kumiko then said, excitedly. She squirmed down out of Karin's arms and ran to Ichigo, grabbing his hand.

"Ichi-ni-san! It's snowing!!" Kumiko said, pointing at the window.

"YES!!! FAMILY SNOW DAY HAS FINALLY BEGUN!!!" Isshin shouted then left the room with Karin chasing after him.

"Snow day?" Kumiko questioned as Ichigo picked her up.

"Yeah, on the first decent snow fall of the year, we go out and spend the day in the snow basically," Ichigo said, walking out of the room and shutting the door. Kumiko's eyes seem to light up when she heard the word play.

"Oh!" Kumiko said, happily. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes contently only to open them startled by Isshin's insisting yelling for joy.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!!! WE GET IT!!!"

-------

"Shop owner?"

"Mmhh?" Urahara said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tessai asked, putting the breakfast tray down on the table.

"That was Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, sitting down, "He said he is taking the day off from shinigami work."

"W-Why?" Tessai asked shocked.

"He is spending the day with his family. It is unavoidable."

"Really?"

"Yes, and not only that he hasn't spent much time with them. It is for the best," Urahara said, serving himself.

"What's for the best?"

"AH, Abarai-san!!" Urahara said, cheerfully, "Kurosaki-san is having the day off to spend with his family!!"

"What!? He can't do that!! What about the-?!"

"Do not worry about that. This is necessary to him," Urahara interrupted. Renji sat down, mumbling to himself.

"Kuchiki Taichou is coming here to discuss something with me," Renji said shortly.

"That's fine."

--------

"ALRIGHT! WE ARE THE FIRST ONES HERE!!" Isshin said charging to the hill. Surprisingly no one was there yet. They were all clad in snow clothes ready to get started. Karin punched her father saying, "Don't yell!"

"Karin-chan don't hit him!" Yuzu said, reproachfully. Ichigo followed them up the mountain like hill, pulling the long sled that had Kumiko sitting in it. She was looking around everywhere, taking everything in. The trees were thick with the icy snow. Icicles hung off of them sparkling in the light.

"Alright, we're here!" Karin said looking down the steep mountain like hill. Kumiko looked down also and was shocked. The hill didn't seem that steep when they were at the bottom.

"Kumiko, you need to sit up front on Karin's lap. Yuzu sit behind Karin. I'll sit in the back," Ichigo said as they pile onto the sled.

"And I will beat you on my skis!!!" Isshin said, being goof. Everyone sweat dropped, staring at Isshin, who had put on his skis.

"You all ready!?" Ichigo asked.

"YEP!" Everyone said, enthusiastically.

"Alright! Then lets…," Ichigo pushed then jumped in as they tipped downward, "GO!!"

The air and snow rushed into their faces. Yuzu screamed and Karin cheered. Kumiko just laughed and waved her hands in the air. Ichigo smiled and Karin shouted, "The turn is up ahead!!"

"Right! Everyone lean to the right!!" Ichigo shouted and they obliged. The sled tipped so much, they almost fell off.

"Lean to the left!!!"

They did so with out falling off as it tipped to the other side. When the turns were done they sat up right, making the led bounce back to the snow.

"Go faster, Ichi-nii!!" Karin shouted happily.

"Right!!" Ichigo leaned forward and pulled out a stick. He pushed the ground with it and they began to go much faster.

"WEEE!!!!!" Kumiko said, waving her arms still.

"Kumiko put your arms down or I won't be able to see the snow mound at the end! We have to avoid it or we'll crash!" Karin said.

"Snow mound?! Oh you mean that thing?" Kumiko said, pointing out front. They all looked over her to see the giant snow mound at the bottom of the hill.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They all scream as they crashed into it, falling into the snow mound. Ichigo immediately sat up gasping along with his two sisters. Kumiko popped out of the snow, snow on her hat and shoulders. She suddenly looked at them nervously, afraid that they were mad.

Ichigo then started laughing. Yuzu then joined in as well as Karin and Kumiko sighed with relief. Then she began to laugh as well.

"AHAHAHHHH!!" They all looked up at the hill to see Isshin tumbling down it. He rolled past them and into a tree. They sat in silence for a while and then began to laugh again.

--------

"Long time no see, Little Byakuya."

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Byakuya said as the portal disappeared behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yoruichi said, leaning against the building smiling.

"That is really not any of you business now is it?" Byakuya said, on the cold side.

"Now, now. Don't talk like that!! Here I am being friendly with you and you're just being plain cold!" Yoruichi said looking at his retreating back. "Man, one mistake and I am never allowed to forget it."

Byakuya suddenly spun around and pinned her up against the wall, his eyes flaming.

"One mistake?! You act like it was nothing! You act like I didn't care that you would run off with him, throwing everything away you had!! We had!!!"

Yoruichi looked at him with sad eyes. It was true; she acted like it was nothing. But it was quite the opposite of how she felt. Byakuya let go of her and began to walk away.

"Well, it didn't matter. You move on afterwards didn't you? You meet that girl, got married, and moved on…" Yoruichi said, softly. He stopped again and refused to look at her.

"Yes, I did. ………why didn't you stay?"

"It was one of my two choices that I wish I never had to choose," she said sadly.

"Two…?" he questioned softly. He then disappeared, leaving Yoruichi, who had a tear running down her face.

--------

"Kumiko-chan, what are you doing? We're supposed to be making a fort for you, not making snow angels!" Yuzu said as Kumiko threw herself into the snow. Ichigo chuckled and said, "Leave her be. She has a very short attention span to begin with."

Kumiko giggled and moved her arms and legs up and down.

"Kurosaki-kun!!"

Ichigo looked up and said, "Hey Rukia! Inoue! Tatsuki! Ishida! Chad! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know that today is the day you hold you family snow day, so I invited some people for you snow ball bash of the year," Tatsuki said.

"ALRIGHT!!!! TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!"

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!!"

"Alright, us Kurosaki's against Ichigo's friends!!" Isshin said, striking one of his weird poises.

"But… wouldn't that mean Kumiko is on our team?" Ishida asked.

"Nope!! Kumiko is an official member of the Kurosaki's!!"

"But that would mean you've adopted her, which you didn't," mumbled Ishida. Inoue nudged him saying, "Don't say things like that Ishida-kun!"

"Everyone on your marks get set… FIGHT!!!"

Soon there were snow balls flying every where. Ishida and Ichigo were pummeling each other with snow balls. Yuzu was throwing her snow balls at Tatsuki, who was dodging them.

Inoue was murdering Isshin with multi snow balls. Karin was fighting with Chad by kicking her snow balls instead of throwing them.

And Kumiko and Rukia stood in the distance observing.

"I see. They throw the balls of snow at people," Rukia said, observing the scene before her. Suddenly she felt something hit her side and she looked down to see snow and a wet spot on her coat. She looked down at a smiling Kumiko with a ball of snow in her hand.

"Kumiko (hit) what (hit) are you (hit)-?"

"Fight," Kumiko said.

The afternoon faded into evening and everyone began to head home.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with you tomorrow. We have one more thing we have to do," Ichigo said.

"Good bye Kurosaki-kun!!"

"See yah Ichigo!"

"…"

The little group headed up the road and entered a cemetery. They walked in and stopped at a snow covered grave. They dug it out as Kumiko watched in confusion. She read on the tombstone.

"Kurosaki Masaki," she said slowly.

"Yeah, she's our mom," Karin said. Ichigo then picked Kumiko up and then put her on his lap. Kumiko had seen a picture of their mom and she was pretty. Kumiko looked at the others and their heads were bent in prayer.

---------

A woman walked down the hall, her braid swinging. She was heading towards where they were holding the once postponed meeting. It was supposed to happen yesterday, but something went wrong. So now it was in five minutes. Her captain was slightly annoyed but let her go any way. The woman entered the room where the shinigami women association was suppose to meet. She closed the door with her foot and walked forward, slightly shocked.

None of the members were in the room.

Yamamoto, Shunsui, and Ukitake stood before her holding an armor pendant.

The woman's eyes widen as someone behind her grabbed her. She struggled against the person desperately.

"Do not struggle. It is useless," Yamamoto said as the person forced her into a chair and bounded her to it. She looked at them helplessly as Ukitake put the pendant on her neck.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, did you help Kurotsuchi Taichou with an experiment on nobles?"

"Yes."

"Did you happen to carry a child by the name of Kumiko?"

"……Yes……"

-------

"My, my Kumiko, you skin is so cold. Well nothing a nice warm bath won't fix," Yoruichi said, opening the bathroom door. She turned the knob and warm water came shooting out. She stripped the child of her clothes and stuck her in the bath. Kumiko sighed, taking in the feel of warm water on her cold skin. Yoruichi then picked up the shampoo and squirted some onto her hand. She rubbed the shampoo into Kumiko's hair and smiled. Kumiko played with the water, happily. Yoruichi tilted her head back and rinsed the soap out of it. Yoruichi allowed her to play with the bubbles a little while longer and then let the water drain. She put a blue fluffy towel on the girl and said, "When I leave get changed into night clothes alright?"

"Okay," Kumiko said, absentmindedly. Yoruichi left and shut the door. She walked down the hall and just by mere chance came across Urahara.

"Is Kumiko-san in bed yet?" Urahara asked, cheerfully.

"No, she still is getting changed."

"Good, then I can talk with her. I heard you and Byakuya had a heart to heart," Urahara said waving his fan.

"You need to stop eavesdropping," Yoruichi said walking past him.

--------

"This-this is outrageous," Yamamoto said, pacing his study furious on what he had heard Nemu say.

"So Yama-jii. What shall we do?" Shunsui asked and Ukitake looked at Yamamoto cautiously.

"Inform him immediately. He must know of this right away," Yamamoto said, distracted.

"Hai!!"

"Do you think Kisuke or Yoruichi knew of this?" Shunsui asked, warily.

"… I can not say."

---------

Yoruichi watched the full moon with a heavy heart. She heard laughter coming from inside the shop, but she paid it no heed. The wind blew gently making the snow drift.

"Yoruichi."

"Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked, shocked to see that he was still here. "What is it?"

Byakuya looked her dead in the eye and said.

"You have something that belongs to me."

Kumiko: Bum, bum, bummmmm! To be continued!!

Renji: where is Tairei9?

Kumiko: she is taking a nap!! Review people or I will have to cry!!

Renji: you can be such a drama queen you know that.

Kumiko: To the cookies!!!


	27. Chapter 27:Uh oh

Tairei9: Muahaha!! The continuation starts!!

Ichigo: here is the Oreo's.

Tairei9: OREO'S!!

Kon: Chocolate lovers.

Ichigo+ Tairei9: SHUT UP!!

Kumiko: Did someone mention Oreo cookies? Yay, cookies!!

Tairei9: I do not own bleach, I give full credit to the creators, and I do not own Oreo's either. But you all know that. : )

Chapter twenty seven.

"Oh yeah?" Yoruichi asked going slightly pale.

"My Spirit Sensor cell phone?" he said, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Yoruichi said opening the shop door. He walked in, seeing everyone.

"Kuchiki-sama!!!" Kumiko said, wearing purple feetie pajama's.

"Ah, Byakuya-san!! Something I can do for you?"

"My phone?"

"Oh yes, Kumiko go fetch it for him," Urahara said, waving his fan. Kumiko nodded and ran from the room.

"No running!!" Yoruichi said, and then sighed.

"She's not listening is she?"

"No she's not," Yoruichi said shaking her head. Byakuya stared at the door Kumiko ran out.

"Yoruichi, Kisuke, who is that child?" Byakuya asked in his demanding monotone.

"What?" Urahara asked, his smile immediately disappearing.

"We've looked in on the child and we know she is noble."

"Do you have any proof?"

"We have a suspect that is being questioned as we speak," Byakuya said, eyes gleaming dangerously, "You can tell us what you know and remain out of anymore trouble."

"Ah… I see…," Urahara said, "We know that she is noble, that is about it."

Byakuya stayed silent and looked towards the door as Kumiko ran back in with the cell.

"Here, Kuchiki-sama!!" Kumiko said, holding it out with one of her biggest smiles. Byakuya simply took it with a nod and left the room, shutting the door with a snap.

"Is there something wrong?" Kumiko questioned yawning.

"Kumiko please come here," Urahara said, softly. She walked over to him and he pulled out a red candy.

"Here, chew this up for me," Urahara said, pulling her onto her lap. She did so and soon her eyelids began to droop. Soon she was in a deep sleep and Urahara sighed.

"Yoruichi, please bring her to Kurosaki-san. This has become quite serious. I will call him immediately."

"Right," Yoruichi said taking Kumiko and disappearing.

Urahara went over to the phone and dialed the number for Ichigo's cell.

-----

"What the-?" Ichigo said picking up his cell. He pressed the talk button and said, "Hello?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-san!!"

"Urahara-san! What do you want?"

"Kurosaki-san… It is time."

Ichigo sighed and made sure his door was locked.

"I see. So they've warned you already I presume?"

"Yep, Kumiko will stay with you until it is time, and then bring here to the area. Hopefully they won't come until the morning."

"What do I do if they come here? I mean they probably will feel her reiatsu here."

"Kumiko will take slip away. Hide her from your family though. I will alert you father of this as well." Yeah, I hanged it so Ichigo found out his father was a shinigami. He flipped of course, but calmed down about it eventually.

"Yeah," Ichigo said then heard a knock on his window. He looked and saw Yoruichi. He opened the window and beckoned her to come in. She did so and gave him a puzzling look.

"Here," he whispered softly, opening the closet revealing the futon Rukia slept in. Yoruichi put her on it and disappeared. Ichigo quickly shut the door of the closet and then shut the window.

"So… how much trouble do you think we'll be in?"

"They shouldn't find out about you being involved, but we'll be in deep. Don't worry, we'll be alright."

"Okay, see yah."

"Good bye Kurosaki-san."

------

Byakuya walked through the portal back into Seireitei. He then flash stepped back to the Kuchiki estate and went to his room, tired. He undid the kenseikan is his hair and placed it on his dresser. He sighed and thought back.

Flashback.

"How do you get this out?" Hisana said, slightly irritated. Byakuya just smiled and removed it with ease. Hisana just shook her head as she and Byakuya got ready for bed.

"So, how was today?"

Byakuya just sighed and said, "Tiresome. It was paper work day."

"Ahh," she said, smiling softly. She crawled into bed as he went into the bathroom. She sighed and her eyes glanced at the night stand.

Byakuya came out seeing her hold something in here hands. He smiled knowing very well what it was.

"I see your still examining it," he said teasing her slightly. He sat down on the bed as her cheeks turned ever so slightly pink. She smiled as he said, "Do you ever listen to it?"

"Yes I do," Hisana said gently. He leaned and kissed her gently. Hisana put the object on the night stand as he pulled away and she lied down. He turned off the light and went under the covers, drifting off to sleep.

End of flashback

Byakuya went to bed and sighed, turning off the light.

---------

Kumiko lied awake in her eleven year old form. She was obviously wearing different clothes. She was wearing a grey skirt, a white button up shirt with a navy blue button up sweater. (Like the one the high schoolers at Ichigo's school wear during the arrancar arc with out the logo) she was wearing navy blue knee socks with black loafers. Every thing was a little big on her. She sighed thinking about the events that were going to happen. They wanted her to hide so she wouldn't get caught up in the fight that might occur in the morning. But she knew if she went with them back to Soul Society, she would never fight. She had to think of something fast. She pondered for a moment but only come to one conclusion. She would have to do… it.

She closed her eyes once again and made her reiatsu flow faster.

--------

Urahara watched the sun come up and sigh. This was it. The day had come. Now all he had to do was wait for the reiatsu's to show up.

"Urahara-san!!"

Urahara turned around and said, "Abarai-san, I suppose you know."

"Yeah."

"And you are ordered to keep me here."

"Yeah."

"I suppose you have been given permission to use bankai if you must."

"Yeah…… Urahara-san, there is something you don't know."

"What?" Urahara asked, curious.

"Someone… over heard Yoruichi talking to Ichigo about this mess."

Urahara looked horrified and asked immediately, "Who was it?!"

"It was………Rukia," Renji said, his eyes downcast, "She told Ukitake and Byakuya last night."

"This……is slightly problematic," Urahara said getting up, "Any reason you're telling me this?"

Renji looked sorrowfully at him and said.

"They said to get him at _all_ means possible."

----------

Ichigo woke up and yawned. He looked around the room and sighed. He got dressed and as he was pulling on his jacket, his cell rang.

"What the-?" Ichigo picked it up and flipped it open. There was a new text message. He clicked on a button and it appeared on the screen.

"THEY KNOW! DELETE THIS MESSAGE AND GET AWAY FROM THE HOUSE!"

Ichigo's eyes widen and deleted the message. He grabbed sleeping Kon off of the bed and hit him with the shinigami badge. A green pill popped out and Ichigo swallowed it. Ichigo was forced out of his body and he looked back at a furious Kon. Suddenly there was a frightened cry from bellow them.

"Yuzu!!" Ichigo said, running out the door and down the stairs.

To a very scary sight.

Yuzu was being restrained by Ikkaku. She had bruises on her neck and arms. Karin was also being restrained by Matsumoto. She had a bruise on her wrist. Hitsugaya and Ukitake were both retraining Isshin, who seemed to be under kido.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked towards the door way and saw Kuchiki Byakuya, staring at him with his scary glare.

"Where is my daughter?"

Tairei9: That's the end of the chapter.

Ichigo: Oh come on!

Matsumoto: Just get on with it!

Isshin: Really

Tairei9: Fine, fine! You whiny anime-!

"Let them go," Ichigo said furiously.

"If you tell me where my daughter is," Byakuya said coldly.

"Not until you let them go!!" Ichigo said, flaming up. He was holding Zangetsu, shaking.

"AHHH!!"

Yuzu was struggling with Ikkaku. Remember she can't see shinigami. Ikkaku had forced her to stop hurting her again.

"Stop it!! She can't even see you, now LET HER GO!!!"

"AHHH!!"

But this time it wasn't Yuzu. It came from out side. Everyone seemed to forget what they were doing. Ichigo, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya ran outside.

Rukia was on the ground with bruises on her neck arms, and wrist. A woman stood with a cold look on her face.

Kumiko stood behind her, sad looking.

Tairei9: Okay that is it for now, deal with it!!! Review!


	28. Chapter 28:Naiyami's punishment

Tairei9: I do not own bleach, I give full credit to the creators, and I thank my reviewers and readers.

Renji: Wow that sounded lame. Are you feeling alright?

Tairei9: 'sigh' not really.

Renji: Go see a doctor then.

Tairei9: I already have a doctor's appointment latter. Here is the chapter.

Chapter twenty eight.

Kumiko was in her eleven year old form and she was looking down at Rukia sadly. She was in her shinigami form too. The woman in front of her turned around and she heard Ichigo shout, "How the heck are you?! What did you do?!"

"I simply punished the traitor that's all," the woman said, smoothly.

"Nani-?!" Ichigo shouted. But the woman interrupted.

"Who do you think told that you were involved in this sticky situation?" The woman said, raising an eyebrow, "She betrayed you all. I simply am doing the damage that has been done to your family." Ichigo was shocked. His angry face slowly melted away and he looked at Rukia with a look of surprise. And not the good kind either.

Byakuya was furious. Who the heck was the child and who the heck was this woman? But who ever they were.

They were dead meat.

Suddenly Byakuya lunged forward and attacked the woman. The woman's back began to glow white and diamond feathered wings appeared, blocking his blade.

"Why you-!" The woman said, eyes narrowed. She flung her wing out wounding his shoulder. He did not let this stop him. They were about to strike each other again, when something stopped them.

"Naiyami, that's enough…"

Kumiko had finally spoken up. Her voice was soft.

Byakuya's eyes widen. Naiyami! Wasn't that his daughters zanpakutou's name? He looked at the child and felt her reiatsu. It was different feeling but yes it was her.

"Kumiko…"

Kumiko paid him no heed and simply looked at the woman who had turned around, all coldness gone from her face.

"But-!!"

"Return, Naiyami…" Kumiko spoke softly. Naiyami closed her eyes and slowly turned to white mist. She then formed in Kumiko's hand. The kantana appeared in it. But it looked different. The diamond pedant hung off the end of the hilt by an inch. The silver vine chain connected the two. Kumiko sheathed it and then turned away.

"Wait, Kumiko-san!! Where are you going?"

"Ur-Urahara-san!!" Ichigo said spinning around, looking to see Urahara, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon standing there.

"There is obviously no reason for any one to be fighting everyone any more. So there is no reason for you to hide," Urahara reasoned looking at everyone. Everyone nodded and Ichigo said, "Yeah there is no reason to hide-."

"Kisuke-san, gomen nasai."

Kumiko suddenly disappeared and everyone looked appalled.

"What the heck is with her?" Matsumoto questioned, shocked. Byakuya then disappeared as well.

--------

Kumiko was now in her small form holding her bleeding ankle. She tripped on something while flash stepping and she tumbled on the ground. She was at the play ground where she once played with two other little children.

Mary and Lily, yes that was their names. She remembered them as clear as rain.

-------

"_Kumiko-chan!! Come play with us!!" a brown haired girl said, giggling. That was Mary. Kumiko went over to the giggling girls who were playing on the swings._

"_Come swing with us!!" Lily said, her blond piggy tails, swaying. Kumiko went onto the other swing and tried to get the swing to move._

"_You have to swing your legs back and forth silly!" Mary said. Kumiko did and soon was swing as high as them._

-------

Kumiko stared at the swings and her shoulders slumped. She was so caught up in the memories she didn't notice the presence behind her.

"Kumiko…"

Kumiko looked behind her and saw Byakuya bending down. He gazed at her and plucked her off of the ground. She felt her stomach twist, knowing this would ruin things. But she didn't have much of an option.

He walked away and he asked, "What did you do to your ankle?"

"I tripped," she mumbled in his scarf.

"Why didn't you let Naiyami heal it?" Byakuya asked in his monotone voice.

"Umm……"

Byakuya just shook his head and said, "Obviously you weren't thinking."

"Yep."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"I've honestly had worse."

"You shouldn't have." Byakuya held her tighter and she felt very strange. She then snuggled against him content.

--------

"Where is everyone!?" Kurotsuchi asked furiously.

"They're busy, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi turned around and saw Kuchiki Byakuya standing behind him.

"Ah, Kuchiki. Something you wanted?"

"Yeah, he does."

Kurotsuchi turned around again and saw Kenpachi. Yachiru sat on her shoulder and shouted, "You evilly Sushi!! You tried to kill Miko-chan!! Get him Ken-chan!!! Get him!!!"

"No I'll let Kuchiki have the first blow. It's his kid."

"Scatter, Sebonzakura…"

Tairei9: I know it is seems like a cliffy. But please review!!


	29. Chapter 29:She’s just like you

Tairei9: I do not own bleach, give full credit to the creators and thank the reviewers. Sorry it is taking long to update, but I have been neglecting other stories. I needed to update certain ones. But here it is!

Chapter twenty nine.

Kumiko had been at the Kuchiki estate for only one morning and she already knew.

The elders did _**not**_ like her.

They kept giving her dirty looks and whispering things about her. And the worse part was… Byakuya wasn't here to tell them to leave her alone!! He went off to go do something. Kumiko sighed and sat in her room, now knowing why little kids had stuffed animals. They used it for comfort. She wished she had Kon, he usually made her feel better.

"Naiyami."

"_What?_"

"Do you think Rukia-nee-chan and Kuchiki-sama will be mad at us?"

"_Darling that was more my fault than it was yours. Besides they shouldn't considering what they did._"

"…"

"Kumiko-sama?"

"Eh?" Kumiko said looking towards the door way to see a young woman with short brown hair. She wore a blue kimono and a grey sash.

"I am Mai. I will be your attendant," the woman said walking into the room.

"_Attendant? Why do you need an attendant?_"

"Kuchiki-sama is out right now and wishes to have someone at your side," Mai said, gently.

"_You've got to be kidding me!! I take care of you!! You don't need an attendant!!_"

"Shush," Kumiko thought.

"_But it's true!!_"

-------

Mayuri was bleeding heavily and he had lost his arm. He had cuts all over his body. He had called out his bankai only to have it destroyed by both Byakuya's bankai and Kenpachi. Suddenly Yachiru jumped on his head making him fall to the ground.

"Down goes Sushi!!" Yachiru said bouncing onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

Suddenly, Mayuri turned in green gooey stuff and his voice ran into the air, "You bastards, you have nor right to attack me. I'll be sure to let Yamamoto of your violent actions. Well see yah." The goo disappeared and Byakuya looked like he was about to murder.

"Let it go," Kenpachi said, lazily, "Yachiru we're leaving. Yachiru?"

She wasn't any where.

"Kenpachi-?"

"I would get home if I were you. Yachiru is probably already there."

-------

"Miko-chan!!"

"Yachiru-chan!! What are you doing here?" Kumiko said, looking at her surprised.

"I came to tell you that Ken-chan and Byakushi beat up Sushi," Yachiru said, cheerfully.

"Sushi?"

"The icky captain. Byakushi was so mad he beat him up good. But then he went icky and disappeared."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now Yachiru, get out!!!"

"Byakushi!!" Yachiru said, happily. Byakuya pulled out a bag of candy and threw it out the door. Yachiru eyes lit up like fireworks and said, "CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! CANDY!!! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!" Soon they were unable to hear her and Byakuya shut the door and stared down at Kumiko. He then picked her up and carried her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Kumiko asked, curiously.

"You'll see." She looked around and there were just by coincidence a couple of the elders. They bowed to Byakuya. Kumiko knew well they were not bowing to her because earlier they had certainly not done so. Even though she did.

"Kuchiki-sama," one of them said.

"Hn…" Byakuya walked past them and turned the corner. He walked to a room and opened it. It was a room that led onto a hall and a door. Byakuya went over to the door and turned the light on in the room. There was a cabinet. Byakuya opened it to reveal a picture of a woman, candles standing on either side.

But Byakuya had not expected her to say this.

"Is that mommy or Rukia?"

"T-That's your mother," he said surprised.

"Ohhh…" Kumiko said, looking at it intently. She then yawned and snuggled into his scarf. She soon fell asleep and Byakuya felt her hot breath on his neck. He looked back at the picture.

"She's just like you, short attention span," he accused playfully. He then looked at the picture sadly and began to shut the doors.

"I will be back, Hisana."

----------

Yoruichi sat on the roof top depressed. They had all gotten off, but Ichigo was still furious at Soul Society for what they did to his family. Karin and Isshin were soar but okay. But Yuzu…

Yuzu was in a traumatic state. She would flinch at every unexpected sound, had nightmares and ended up waking up screaming, and also was sensitive to high amounts of reiatsu, which meant Ichigo had to stay away. And sometimes Karin as well, when she had a bad day. Isshin could hide and control his reiatsu well so he could tend to Yuzu.

"Kumiko…" Yoruichi thought looking up at the night sky. She wondered how she was doing. Well, she hadn't run back here yet, so that must be a good sign. But Yoruichi knew even if she did come back here, it probably wouldn't be that she ran away. Kumiko as much as she preferred to stay on the side lines, wanted to fight. And Naiyami needed to be used or else she would be extremely testy with Kumiko and then Kumiko would not feel well. Kumiko could get very sick that way. She hoped Byakuya was being nice.

She had imagined in the past about Kumiko, Byakuya, and herself as a family and hey she wouldn't mind. But the fact that Byakuya was furious with her and that she was in exile, it was a fat chance of happening.

She sighed and looked down, very much unhappy. Urahara sighed and walked towards her, sitting down next to her.

"Sad?"

"Yeah."

"About them?"

"What?!"

"I don't play stupid with me. I know you two had a relationship before we took off. I found out when I saw you two kissing in front of your estate." Yoruichi blushed, remembering his kisses, "Yeah, you still got a thing for him too. You know you can still fix this."

Yoruichi shook her head and he sighed. He stood up and went back inside the shop. He was inwardly smiling though. Well if Yoruichi wasn't going to fix it.

Kumiko would.

----------

Far away, a dark shadow loomed in an alley way. Violent red eyes gleamed in the alley way.

"Kumiko, I'm waiting for you!!!"

Tairei9: Muahahaha!!! End of chapter. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30:plans and monsters

Tairei9:I'm back! And I'm singing in the rain!! I'm singing in the rain!! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!! I'm soaking wet and my skin is frozen, but I'm singing rain!!!

Kumiko: What's wrong with Tairei9, Yachiru?

Yachiru: I gave her lots and lots of candy, chocolate, and other sweets too! She's on a sugar high!

'Thump!'

Yachiru: Now she's in a sugar coma!!

Kumiko: Oh. Well Tairei9 does not own bleach, gives full credit to the creators; she doesn't own I'm singing in the rain, gives full credit to the creators, even though she messed up singing it. And read and review or else we will have to dedicate a page telling you to review. Oh and thank you reviewers for reviewing and thank you readers for reading. Now on with the story!!

Chapter thirty.

Kumiko sat in her room a week later, pondering on how to escape back down to the real world. Byakuya was out having to deal with hollows and was also dealing with a problem down in the real world.

There was a strange hollow running around like an angry bull. Crashing into buildings, flattening trees, making craters in the streets. She had to get back. She had many more things she had to do.

"Think, think, and think!!" Kumiko said, groaning. She stared up at the ceiling and then shot up.

"I have an idea!!"

"_Oh no._"

"It is brilliant!! Completely original!"

"_Here we go again_."

"Now, to put my brilliant plan into action. Hehehe," Kumiko said, chuckling evilly.

"… _You are a very scary child you know that?_"

-----------

Byakuya walked from Yamamoto's office and towards his own office, inwardly smirking. Kurotsuchi had definitely complained to Yamamoto but it was to no avail. He recalled the conversation he just happened to overhear.

"_Yamamoto-Sotaichou! I have something grave to tell you," Kurotsuchi said, obviously irritated._

"_Oh, is it something about the arrancar? Or Aizen?" Yamamoto asked, surprised but then not surprised._

"_No, no, but I was assaulted yesterday!!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes really!!"_

"_By whom? An angry experiment?"_

"_No! I was assaulted by Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi!!" Kurotsuchi said, triumphantly. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes really!!!"_

"_Hm, finally."_

"_WHAT!?!?!?!?" _

"_I gave them full permission to ah… what is the phrase?" Yamamoto thought for a moment. "Oh yes, beat you senseless. But not to kill you. As punishment for illegally performing experiments on a noble and trying to murder her as well, I am allowing Zaraki Kenpachi to use you as target practice when ever he is bored."_

"_What! I-I-!"_

"_End of discussion, go on with your duties."_

Oh yes it was quite an entertaining discussion. He walked into the sixth division office and was greeted by sixth division shinigami. He nodded and went into his quiet office, which was a relief for him. He sat down and began to write something down in his book.

"Excuse me, Taichou… can I ask you a favor?" Renji said walking into the room, "You don't have to fill in for me at vice-captains meetings when I'm out, so please don't…"

"Part of a captains responsibilities is to make sure the vice-captains responsibilities are taken care of," Byakuya said, continue to write.

"Right, I understanding that, but…," Renji said, "Wait, don't tell me you don't go to Rukia's Shinigami Woman's Association meeting when she's out, do you?"

Byakuya just smiled.

"Well, here is my report," Renji said handing him the sheets of paper. Byakuya took them and placed them on his desk next to a picture. This reminded, he pulled out a square package and said, "Yoruichi sends this."

Byakuya frowned and took it. Renji left as he unwrapped the package. It was a photo album with gold letters saying: Kumiko.

He opened it to see pictures of a dark haired baby. One picture had the baby sleeping in a crib; one had her awake lying in her bassinette, kicking her little feet. Another had Yoruichi holding the baby, who was giggling at Urahara. He was shaking a rattle right above her head. Yoruichi seemed to have been shaking her head but was smiling. He turned the page and saw the toddler/baby chewing on a cookie. The next picture she looked a little older and her hair was in short pigtails. She was swinging a stick around, almost hitting a black cat. The cat looked angry and Urahara was standing in the back round laughing.

Byakuya was about to look at more when a shinigami came running in saying, "There has been an uproar in the twelfth Division. All captains are to come immediately!!"

---------

"Oh my," Unohana said looking around at all the terrified shinigami.

"What happened here?" Shunsui asked.

"Th-There is something inside!! We tried getting rid of it but it attacked us!! It trashed Kurotsuchi Taichou's private dissection room!!" One of the shinigami said, terrified.

"What does it look like?"

"All I saw was white figure and something trying to grab people!!" he said horrified.

"I see, where is Kurotsuchi? And where is Kenpachi!!?" Yamamoto said.

"We don't know. We couldn't find Vice-Captain Kusajishi either," Ikkaku said.

"Go find them!! And if he is beating up Kurotsuchi, tell him he can do that later!!!"

"Hai!!"

Byakuya appeared, looking around at the many frightened shinigami.

"What happened?"

"There's something dangerous in there according to these people, I have sent several captains in there to investigate," Yamamoto said.

"SoTaichou!!"

"What is it, Soi Fon?"

"We found Kurotsuchi tied up in some weird substance," Soi Fon said.

"What about this monster?"

"Nothing is there," Soi Fon said.

"I see."

Unohana looked around at the distressed people. She then saw something on the ground. She picked it up and then shook her head.

-------------

"Kumiko!!" Byakuya said, walking down the walk way. He frowned and went towards her room. Where was that child? It had been a long tedious day, and he was hoping that he would take some time to spend with her.

He slid open the door and was shocked by the scene.

Mai was on the floor unconscious, he quickly went over and helped her up. She groaned and looked at him groggy.

"W-What?" She said, eyes unfocused. Suddenly her eyes widen saying, "Kuchiki-sama!! Where is Kumiko-sama?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Byakuya said.

"I turned around to get Kumiko something and I was hit and I blacked out, hearing someone scream."

Byakuya felt frozen.

His daughter had been kidnapped.

Tairei9: Sorry people but I have to go to band!! Review!!


	31. Chapter 31:recap, recap, recap, story!

Tairei9: Everyone already knows the disclaimer, so I really shouldn't need to say it again. Do I? Well anyway, on with the story!! Now where did we leave off?

Recap: "Arigato miss!! Bye-bye!" Kumiko said waving as Ichigo left.

"Bye Kumiko! I'll see you latter," the teacher said in a girly voice. When they were far enough away, Ichigo said, "You over did it."

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Kumiko said, looking arou-

Tairei9: No that's not it!!!! Forward some!!!

Recap: "WEEEEE!!" There was a big slash and Ichigo spat out the water.

"NANI!! Kumiko!! What are you doing!!?"

"Jumping in!"

"You-you can't come in here!!"

"Why? I have something on."

"Yeah but I don't!!"

Tairei9: That's still not it people!!! Go forward more!!!

Recap: "Hey, guys. Where is Kumiko?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, Ichigo, she is right…" Yoruichi said in her masculine cat voice. Her eyes suddenly went wide, hair and tail standing on end, and her jaw dropped. Very much like chapter five.

"HEY! KUMIKO!! KUMIKO COME BACK HERE!! COME BACK HERE NOW!!" Yoruichi screeched as Kumiko ran after a unique looking bird. It was gold, black, and blue. It looked like a swan with a bigger tail. The group of Captains and Vice captains along with Ichigo's group watched the black cat chase after Kumiko. They all laughed, except Byakuya who just held a shadow of a smile on his face and Ichigo who just shook his head smili-

Tairei9: Come on, people, don't you remember where we left off!!!

Renji: You should!!! You're the author!! Alright I think this is it…

Recap: Hanging right above there heads……………………… was mistletoe.

That's right, mistletoe.

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo shouted as Orihime went deathly pale.

"Don't complain lets just give a peck on the cheek and be done with it," Renji said, shaking his head. Then the girl voice laughed from above, but this time another girl's voice began to laugh too.

"Oh no, we haven't explained the rules. There are two rules to this game. Rule number one: the kiss must be done at the same time as all the others."

"Fine!" Renji huffed becoming annoyed.

"Rule number two: The kiss has to be on the mouth and last a whole seven seconds."

"What!!" Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Ichigo exclaimed. Byakuya and Yoruichi stared at each other wide eyed.

"And what if we don't," Byakuya said.

"Then your little friend will vanish," the girl said.

"Little… friend?" Ichigo cautiously.

"Ichi-ni-san?" The voice was quivering.

"Kumiko!!" Ichigo yelled, "Give her back!!"

"We will, unless you will not cooperate," the voice said softly.

"Damn it!! Kumiko!!" Ichigo shouted, furious.

"Stop it, Ichigo!! Shouting isn't going to help!!" shouted Renji. He then sighed and looked at everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Renji asked.

"Obviously, we really don't have a choice," Ichigo said, "So let's just do it and be done with it."

Byakuya shut his eyes for a moment. He certainly didn't want to do this. In fact he really didn't want to do this. But if the child was endangered to unknown enemy… then it would be best to go along with it.

"Fine," Renji said, muttered. Byakuya nodded and Yoruichi gave a rather stiff nod.

"Alright on the count of three. One… two………"

"…three."

Each one was kissing with their eyes closed, not noticing the camera flashes going off high up into the silvery vine like tree.

"-five, six, seven!" the girls voice said cheerfully. The vines let them go and the entire tree like thing disappeared. Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime were groaning sitting up on the ground. Byakuya and Yoruichi were just standing there. Byakuya began to walk away as Yoruichi crossed her arms, smirking victoriously.

"My, my Little Byakuya," Yoruichi said, teasingly, "I didn't know you were such a kisser. I would almost say-

Tairei9: Okay, forward more.

Renji: Did you just sit there watching that part!!??

Tairei: Just go forward, Mr. Pucker up.

Recap: "KUMIKO!! COME BACK HERE!!" Yoruichi shouted, horrified, "KUMIKO, COME BACK HERE NOW!!" Yoruichi flash stepped and tried to seize the child but only for her to flash step after the chipmunk, which was jumping up on the huge pieces of rock.

"KUMIKO!! My goodness the child must be deaf!!" Yoruichi said, groaning.

Kumiko reached for the chipmunk only to slip on a loose piece of rock. She tumbled down, and-

Tairei9: FORWARD!!!

Renji: FINE!!!

Recap: "But you didn't feel any bount reiatsu."

"So it's just like the real world here as well," Rukia sighed.

"I want a cookie," Kumiko said, thought-

Tairei9: Don't make me repeat my self.

Recap: "-you and we bounts are alike," Kariya said simply.

"Oh really," Kumiko said, "How?"

"You were abandoned, were you not? You were left alone and faced the fate of never truly aging. You were forced to survive while keeping a low profile; you got sick and could have no one come to your aid, unless they were like you. And even when they were you had to be cautious. Or you would die. Join us and you will be with people who understand what it is like. I know about your power, you in general, …… your parents," Kumiko just stared at him, her face impassive.  
"You know what? I was going to end up fighting with you, but you just answered everything right then and there. Not only that, I've changed my mind," Kumiko said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kariya asked skeptically.

She turned around and said.

"I'm going to get a cookie."

Tairei9: Just go to the end and rewind a bit.

Renji: How come you didn't just have me do that in the first place?!!!

Tairei9: Renji… 'Gives evil glare that makes skin crawl'

Renji: 'Gulp' On it.

Recap:_ "Kumiko!!" Byakuya said, walking down the walk way. He frowned and went towards her room. Where was that child? It had been a long tedious day, and he was hoping that he would take some time to spend with her._

_He slid open the door and was shocked by the scene._

_Mai was on the floor unconscious, he quickly went over and helped her up. She groaned and looked at him groggy._

"_W-What?" She said, eyes unfocused. Suddenly her eyes widen saying, "Kuchiki-sama!! Where is Kumiko-sama?!"_

"_I was about to ask you the same thing," Byakuya said._

"_I turned around to get Kumiko something and I was hit and I blacked out, hearing someone scream."_

_Byakuya felt frozen._

_His daughter had been kidnapped._

_Tairei9: Sorry people but I have to go to band!! Review!!_

Tairei: Alright here is the story!!

Renji: Tairei9, what is band?

Chapter thirty one.

"Yoruichi!!"

Yoruichi looked up and saw Renji running towards her.

"What is it?"

"Kumiko's been kidnapped!!!"

"What?!!" Yoruichi said alarmed.

"Her nanny was found on the bedroom floor unconscious. She awoke telling Kuchiki Taichou that she was knocked out and heard someone screaming. Then we traced her reiatsu and found it with another strange reiatsu. But then it disappeared," Renji said, standing in front of her. Yoruichi was quiet.

"Could you get Ichigo?" Renji asked, "He probably won't listen to me."

"Right," Yoruichi said, flash stepping away. She thought about what Renji just said. This was not good. She looked in Ichigo's window and saw his reading something at his desk. She knocked at his window and he looked towards her. He got up and opened the window.

"Yoruichi-san," Ichigo said, surprised.

"Kumiko's been kidnapped," Yoruichi said, immediately.

"Nani!!"

"Yeah, we have traced her reiatsu here with a strange one, but then it disappeared," Yoruichi said, softly.

"Where was it last?"

"At the park," She said. They left in a rush towards the park, of course after Ichigo left his body with Kon. It was unusually deserted. The swings swinging ever so slightly. The sand in the sand box shifted and the trees swayed, the leaves rustling.

"This is creepy," Ichigo commented.

Suddenly, something crashed down in front of them. When the dust cleared it revealed a hollow. Its mask was shaped as a dogs head. The body was like a dogs and it was brown. Its red eyes gleamed fiercely as it roared. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt.

It looked down at them and sniffed.

"KUMIKO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????"

Tairei9: Okay I have to leave it off here, due to the fact it is late. I will update tomorrow!!

Oh I also have a challenge for you. I want you all to make a bio of Kumiko. Do past present and what you possibly might think for the future. I will announce the person who gets it right at the end of this story. This is not the last chapter, but it is approaching. I also want to know if you want a sequel or not. Review!!


	32. Chapter 32:melting hearts and angry mom

Tairei9: Is anybody going to do my challenge: ( Okay people luckily for you, we won't have yesterday's problem where I can't remember where we left off. Here we go!!

_Its red eyes gleamed fiercely as it roared. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt._

_It looked down at them and sniffed. _

"_KUMIKO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????"_

Chapter thirty two.

This was….

Absolutely…

Totally…

Completely…

Utterly…

Extremely…

Entirely…

Enormously…

Very…

… Embarrassing.

The hollow in front of them want sitting on the ground, held up high.

Sobbing its heart out.

"KUMIKO!!!! WHERE DID YOU GOOO!!!!" It sobbed. Yoruichi and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Why are you asking about Kumiko!!!" Ichigo said, uncomfortable.

"Because… 'sniff, sniff' I was her dog!!!" the monster wailed. Both of them now looked confused. After calming the creature down, he settled down to tell the tale.

"Alright, now please explain what is going on?" Yoruichi said.

"You see, I never used to be a hollow. Well technically, I'm not even a full hollow. But anyway, I used to protect people from drunken people. I died of a drunk driver hitting me, so I want to protect people, especially little kids," the hollow said, "Well, I meet Kumiko in an alley way. She was getting attacked by three drunk men. So I bounced in and rescued her. I soon found out she could see me and she told me her story. So I decided to keep her with me since she wasn't feeling so great."

"So that's how you met," Ichigo said slowly, "But how did you become like this?"

"Well, you see, one thundering night we got attacked by hollows and they dragged me off to where they dwell," he said.

"What were you doing out in the thunder?"

"Kumiko thought the lightening was pretty so she wanted to watch it."

"Funny she doesn't seem to like it now- ohhhhhhhh…… Continue."

"They started to make me one of them 'shutters' but suddenly stopped. I wasn't completely a hollow but I wasn't just a plus any more either. This year I was able to come back to look for her after absorbing enough spirit particles, but I couldn't find her any where!! Not at the warehouse, the park, anywhere!!!" He began to cry again.

"So you're the thing that's been running around here!!" Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry if I confused you all, but I was just trying to make sure she was alright!" he said sadly.

"What is your name?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hogosha," he said, softly. It means guardian.

"Ah, Hogosha," Yoruichi said, standing up, "Well we've run into a dilemma. Kumiko has been kidnapped."

"What? Oh no!!" he said, getting up on his four feet.

---------------

Byakuya flash stepped towards Urahara's thinking about his now missing daughter. He stopped outside the shop looking off into the distance. There were thunderheads off in the distance. They did not seem to be heading this way, but it was hard to tell.

"Kumiko hated the rain. Especially the storms," he thought.

-------

_Kumiko held the sheets up over her head, warm but shaking. Whimpering to herself, she tried to block out the light and the sound. She wanted nothing more than to go find Byakuya, but she honestly had no idea where his room was. The thunder clasped outside every five seconds. The light flashed brightly. She peeked out of her hiding place and saw a shadow in the hall way. It was walking quickly and she was ready to cry._

"_Kumiko-sama?"_

_This made her jump, only holding the sheets tighter over her head._

"_Please, it is me, Mai."_

"_Mai-chan?" she whispered peeking out to see a very tired looking Mai._

"_What is wrong?" she asked gently._

"_I…………don't like storms."_

_Mai was about to shush the child when there was a loud crack of thunder, now making Kumiko cry. She didn't scream or wail, but whimpered more._

"_Mai, please go back to your bedroom."_

"_Kuchiki-sama! H-Hai."_

_Kumiko pressed her face into the pillow. She was too scared to do anything else. She felt someone pull back the sheets. Byakuya looked down at the terrified child. His eyes soften a little bit and he picked her up. She looked up at him as he left the room. She then rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Why did you not come get me if you were so afraid?" Byakuya asked._

"_Because I didn't know where you slept," she admitted softly. He then smiled weakly and opened the door to his bedroom._

_Which was just two doors down from hers._

_Kumiko looked around the room, taking it in. The bed was in the corner next to a nightstand. Byakuya then sat down of the bed putting her down on it. He wiped away the child's tears and then asked, "Why are you so afraid?"_

"_Because," she started, "Hollows always come during these storms…… and a lot of them too."_

"_Basically she had a bad experience with hollows on a night like this," Byakuya thought, stroking her hair. The thunder was still going and he sighed. He laid down saying, "Don't worry, hollows rarely come here." She seemed reassured by his comment and snuggled into the pillow. He kissed her forehead as her breath evened out, symbolizing that she fell asleep._

"_Sleep well."_

----------

Byakuya sighed and was about to go inside when he heard a familiar voice.

"Byakuya."

"Yoruichi," he said, indifferently.

"Did anyone find her yet?"

"…no."

"Oh," she said softly. He was about to go inside when he asked, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Okay, one: because I honestly didn't figure it out until she got older. Two: because I knew the elders wouldn't like her one little bit. I had to get her strength up to the maximum so she would be able to protect herself."

"The Elders wouldn't dare-!!"

"They would!! Marrying outside the nobles is one thing; actually having children is a whole other thing!! They will consider her a threat and you know it!! Damn it Byakuya don't walk away from me!!! You know it's the truth!!!"

"You make it sound like I can't take care of my own child!!"

"I'm not saying you can't but what happens if you are not there!!! You can't always be around to protect and she has to be able to fight!! I understand you don't want her to fight but she's going to have to!!!"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILD!!!!"

He slammed the door, even though she followed, furious.

"I will if you're going to be unreasonable!!"

"In there," Urahara said simply. Byakuya walk towards the room he pointed at the door. Yoruichi followed.

"Why do insist on trying to tormenting me?!!"

"I'm not trying to!!! I was never trying to!!!"

"Then why did you leave!?"

"Because I had a friend that was going to be murdered!!! I couldn't just sit back and watch him get killed!!! That would have been on my conscience for the rest of my life!!!"

"Oh and leaving me wasn't that important to you then!!"

"Of course it was!! Who said I didn't regret deeply doing that!!? Who said that I didn't care that I was leaving the person I loved deeply!!! WHO SAID THAT I EVER STOPPED LOVING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!?? WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN A STORAGE ROOM!!??"

Suddenly the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Yoruichi spun around and tried to force the door open.

"KISUKE!!! Unlock the door now!!!!"

"Nope, I think I let this meld together first."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING AB-!!!!" She was cut off by someone turning her around and kissing her gently. Her anger died away and she felt like she was going to melt. She closed her eyes and managed to slip her arms around his neck.

"Alright I'm unlocking it," Urahara said cheerfully. He opened the door and they broke apart.

"Well… any news on Kumiko?" Yoruichi asked distracted.

"Nope. Nothing at all," Urahara said quickly. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes.

"Kisuke, you are lying."

"Am not!!"

"You didn't happen to see her then?"

"Nope."

"Liar!!"

"Ow!! Yoruichi-san!! That hurt!! I honestly don't know!!"

-----------

Byakuya walked around the park that Kumiko used to play. He looked at the swings and sighed.

He was conflicted. He loved Yoruichi but he still loved Hisana. Was that a bad thing? He wasn't sure. He looked around and something caught his eye. Suddenly a brightly light over took him and someone was walking towards him. The figure came closer and his eyes widen.

"Hi-Hisana!!"

She smiled saying, "It has been a while, Byakuya-sama."

He was completely flabbergasted. He had no idea what to say.

"I see you two finally got together," Hisana said, confusing him. "You and Yoruichi."

"Um…."

She laughed and then said, "Don't worry; I am truly happy for you. I know you still love me dearly, but don't let her slip away. If you do you will deeply regret it!!!"

Byakuya looked at her, his face now relaxing. She reached up, her eyes looking at him lovingly….

And slapped his cheek.

"Bur how dare you lose my baby girl!!!" Hisana said, "I worked so hard making sure she got to you safely and you go ahead and lose her!!!!

"What-?" he began then his eyes widen, "You were that spirit!!"

"Yes," she huffed, "I was trying to make sure she stayed safe and you would realize who she was!!! Now go find my baby girl…or else!!"

"I am looking for her," he muttered rubbing his cheek, "What do you think I was doing here?!"

"Good boy." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "Goodbye, Byakuya-sama."

Then once again he was back in the park, alone. He stared out into space for a while and then went back to what he was doing.

---------

"Excuse me!!!"

A girl with black hair and a school uniform (like the new uniforms Ichigo's schools wear) turned around seeing a white haired boy behind her.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a girl that looks likes this?" The girl looked down at the picture of a young girl and her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, I haven't," she said sadly.

"Oh… well thank you anyway," he said sighing, "Hey, do you go to the Karakura high school?"

"Oh yes, I just transferred there!" she said, smiling.

"You… look a little bit on the young side," he said.

"So do you," she said, smiling, "I'll let you know if I see her though."

"Thank you," he said and ran off.

Tairei9: Hoped you liked it. Now really people I want you to do the challenge thing. I really want to know if you all want a sequel!! Tell me, or else. Buwahahaha!! Review!!


	33. Chapter 33:Nineteenth tower part 1

Tairei9: Yo people!!! Time to continue!! You all still have not told me if you want a sequel!!!! Or have you done my challenge!!! This makes me so sad: ( Well anyway, go on and read.

Kon: Come on people, do it!! Or are you too scared to?? 'Taunting.'

Chapter Thirty three.

Ichigo walked home from school alone, still refusing to talk to Rukia. He didn't really want to talk with anyone who got involved trying to hurt his family. He didn't care what their orders were. All he cared about was the welfare of his family and right now Yuzu was still in a fragile state. Yeah, he was still pissed about that even thought it had been months ago.

He then thought about Kumiko who was still missing. No one was really sure what had happened, but kidnapped seemed like the likely candidate. No sign of her and Yachiru had gone missing too. Hogosha was still searching. He kept picking up her scent but it only led to dead ends. Everyone was frantically searching for her, which was paused for the Orihime problem. They had returned to discover that La Noches had been destroyed by some huge thing. Then a few days latter, they found a note and a box in Urahara's shop. The note said, "Your welcome." Inside had been the Hōgyoku. No one was entirely sure who had put it there and how but Urahara destroyed it immediately.

And now they were back to the Kumiko thing. Damn, what happened to her?

"Ichigo-san!!"

He turned to see a girl running towards him, her black hair blowing in the breeze.

"Oh, Sumiko-chan, something wrong?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how your sister was doing," She said, smiling.

"Um, she is still in a fragile state. I mean she goes to school and stuff but she's still jumpy and shaky," Ichigo said.

"Oh," She said softly, "What ever happened to her anyway?"

Ichigo gripped his bag and said, "She was attacked by someone."

"Well, I better get going," she said and ran past him, "See you later!!!"

"Bye," he said as she rapidly disappeared. He then began to walk home in the late afternoon. Suddenly the earth began to rumble and Ichigo said, "What-?" He looked off into the distance and saw something rising from the field. It looked like a tower rising from the earth.

"What the heck is that!!?" He shouted running towards it. He sprinted past the horrified people. He ran up the hill and stopped a good few yards in front of it. It was huge!! There was no windows and was covered in thorny vines. The door was blocked by these vines and by the door was a sign.

Suddenly his cell rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Ichigo do you see that tower?!" Rukia

"Yeah, I'm standing right in front of it." He said.

"What does it look like?"

"It silver with vines and thorns of similar color. There is a sign…"

"Read it for me."

He walked over to it and read it out loud:

"To those who are able to read this sign welcome to the Nineteenth Tower!!

You must come back and enter here within the full day hour.

Take any longer, you will lose

The people most important to you.

If it is so, you must wait another full day hour to come here,

Or the same thing you must ender.

Only selected people can enter this.

Think like eternal beauty child if you must,

To choose the one's you think you trust.

A single blossom you much fetch

Or you may die like the rest.

"Did you get that?"

"Yes I am sending it to Soul society right away!!"

"Good," he said, "What does this all mean? A full day's hour? Single blossom you must fetch? What does that mean?!"

"I'm not entire sure. Wait for me to get there." Click.

----Late at night----

"Rukia!!"

"Renji!! Nii-sama!!" Rukia said, surprised. Ichigo looked away, not greeting them. He didn't mind Renji, due to the fact that he did warn him about it. But the rest he couldn't even look at.

"What? No greeting?" Kenpachi said, smirking crazily at Ichigo. Ichigo did nothing but said, "I'm going to look around the building!!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia said, but he left.

"So this is the puzzle," Byakuya muttered, looking at it.

"Yeah," Rukia said, looking at him.

Ichigo looked at the side of the building frowning. There was a blank spot on the wall. No vines or thorns. It bothered him. He moved to touched it with his hand.

"We would have twenty four hours, that is what a full day's hour means," Byakuya said.

"What about the rest?"

"Well if we don't, they will take someone we know. If that happens we have to wait another twenty four hours and then enter the tower with the right people."

"Right people?"

"Yes, but eternal child… who is the eternal child?" Byakuya said, frowning.

Ichigo touched the spot and suddenly a silver blossom bloomed on one of the vines. He plucked it off and frowned.

"Eternal beauty child," he whispered softly, feeling that he heard it once before. "Eternal beauty… eternal. Wait not beauty!!!"

Ichigo went back to the group and Renji looked up at him, "Hey Ichigo-what are you holding?"

Ichigo held up the silver blossom and Renji said, "Hey, where did you get that?!"

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo as well as everyone else. He then quickly explained what had happened not too longer ago.

"Show us."

He showed the spot to them and walked away from them a little bit, pulling out a little note book. He opened it and scanned the sheet.

"Very strange," Byakuya said, pressing his hand against it. Suddenly, a blossom appeared and Byakuya plucked it off.

"Nii-sama…"

"But what did it mean by eternal beauty child?"

"IT meant Kumiko."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kumiko means eternal beautiful child. It is basically telling us to think of who she trusts most, even if we don't trust them completely." Ichigo said, not looking at them.

"I see, but who would she trust!! It's not like we have a-a list or something!!"

"…"

"Ichigo?"

"Here, Merry Christmas!!" Ichigo said stubbornly throwing the notebook at Rukia, who caught it in surprise. She opened it and everyone, minus Ichigo, looked over her shoulder as she read, "Kumiko's favorite foods. Kumiko's favorite soups and chowders. Kumiko's favorite activities. How is this suppose to help!?"

"Turn to page six!!"

She flipped the page and read, "Kumiko's most trusted people. Well that is very convenient."

"I'm going to look by the door. See if you guys are one of the chosen ones."

"Ichigo, wait-!" Rukia said, but he had already left.

"Let's see who's on the list," Yoruichi said, taking the notebook, "Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Tessai, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Zaraki Kenpachi, Yachiru, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Isshin, my gosh the list goes on. Well, we are all on the list so let's give it a try-."

"Wait," Byakuya said, "We have no permission to enter this building just yet. How do we know Sotaichou will let us go?"

"One because there is a threat that people's lives are at stake," Yoruichi said, "Two, they also mentioned Kumiko in this riddle of theirs. Which would mean-."

"That Kumiko might be in there!!!" Rukia said her eyes widening.

"Precisely," Yoruichi said, about to put her hand on the spot.

"Wait," Byakuya said, "Let me at least get permission first."

They waited for fifteen minutes as Byakuya made the call.

"Right, I understand…" Click.

"So?" Yoruichi asked.

"We have permission to go right on ahead," Byakuya said.

They all pressed their hands against the spot and they each took a blossom. But when the last one in the group took it, the space was suddenly covered by thorny vines.

"What the-?" Rukia said, shocked.

"Hey! You guys!!"

They all ran to Ichigo, who was staring at the door.

"What is it?" Rukia asked but her answer was soon answered.

The vines that made up the door were slithering away. Soon it left nothing but a dark door way.

"So," Renji said, "Who wants to go through the freaky door way first?"

Tairei9: That is the end of the chapter. Read and review!! And do you all want a sequel or not?! Pout.

Ichigo: Please answer, she's driving us crazy.


	34. Chapter 34:Nineteenth tower part 2

Tairei9: Yo readers, I thank you for reading this far and thanks for reviewing. Continue to do so. Here is Chapter thirty four.

"_What is it?" Rukia asked but her answer was soon answered._

_The vines that made up the door were slithering away. Soon it left nothing but a dark door way._

"_So," Renji said, "Who wants to go through the freaky door way first?"_

Chapter thirty four.

They walked in the dark, damp atmosphere. There were vines growing on the walls, ceiling, and floor. They had been walking for a while in this dark tunnel for a while and there were no signs of anyone but them.

"Geez, how long is this going to go for? It didn't look this big from the out side," Renji asked, irritated.

"I'm not sure…," Rukia said looking ahead. Ichigo said nothing to nobody. He just stared into space as he walked.

"Oi, Ichigo," Kenpachi said, looking back at him, "You've been unusually quiet."

"Yeah," Yoruichi said frowning. Renji looked back at him uneasy, knowing fully well why he wasn't talking to any of them.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ichigo said, showing no emotion.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said, softly. She looked away and sighed. Byakuya made no eye contact nor did he give any indication that he cared. Ichigo stopped caring, because he was already convinced he was cold hearted bastard.

"Hey Ichigo, lets go scout ahead," Renji offered, hoping to get him away from these guys before a fight broke out. Ichigo looked up and nodded. Rukia opened her mouth to say something but Renji shot her a glare. They left and Kenpachi said, "Man he is still mad?"

"Yep," Rukia said, sighing once again.

"I didn't think he would be so pissed still," Yoruichi said, frowning. Byakuya once again kept his silence.

"So… is your sister…semi okay?" Renji asked.

"Yeah she can go to school and do other things but she is shaky and jumpy. When she hears or sees a hollow she freaks. When she sees on of the guys that attacked us she very unsure. She's not even sure about Rukia anymore!!" Ichigo said his voice edgy.

"I'm…sorry-."

"They should be not you. You were lucky enough to get that message to me when you did," Ichigo said quickly.

"But their apologizing…"

"Byakuya hasn't said one word!! Besides I'm not the person they should be apologizing to!!!"

"Ichigo…" Renji said, softly. Then they noticed something.

"Hey!! You guys!! This tunnel leads into a room!! Hurry up!!!"

They ran down the hall way and were soon in the room with Ichigo and Renji. The room was circular and had a long stairwell going up to the next level. The room was silver and the sleek floors shined. Perfect for sliding in your socks. 'Snickers'

"Whoa," Rukia said, looking around. Kenpachi snorted saying, "How stupid."

Yoruichi walked over to the stairs and said, "Are we going or are we going to admire the room?"

"Yeah, yeah we're coming."

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Kenpachi went up the stairs and out of sight. Yoruichi was going to follow when someone grabbed her arm. She looked back only to feel warm lips crash into hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back. He pulled away asking, "Why didn't you come back after they pardoned you both?"

After Urahara destroyed the item and the fight, Yoruichi was given a full pardon along with Urahara. Urahara wished to stay in the real world though, saying he was content.

"Because we still have to find Kumiko right?" she said softly. He simply nodded and gave her a quick kiss, causing her to smile. They flashed stepped to the back of the group who didn't notice that they were never there.

They were now on the next level, only to find the stairs proceeding up to the next level blocked.

"What the he-!!??" Ichigo said, only to be interrupted by a female voice.

"Now, now, you can't go that way yet."

They all turned and saw a long blond haired woman standing there in the middle of the circular room. She fluttered her eyes at them and said, "Welcome to the second stage of the Nineteenth Tower. I am your hostess for the time being and bid you all a good morning."

"What the heck is going on!?" Renji shouted grabbing the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"My, you are an impatient one," she said, sweetly, "I _love_ impatient men."

Rukia scoffed but it almost went unheard. The blond eyed Rukia with distaste.

"Well here are the rules. See that screen up there," she said pointing to the screen up on the wall, "Two of you people will come and fight me. Only two, if any more come in to fight, there will be serious consequences to pay. If you win, you can pass."

"And if we lose?"

The woman smiled a seductive smile, "Use your imaginations."

The screen suddenly put up two pictures and names.

Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia.

"Well," she said, "Let's begin!!"

Rukia and Renji walked forward and went into their stances.

Tairei9: Short I know but please review.


	35. Chapter 35:Nineteenth tower part 3

Tairei9: Hey readers, Sorry It took me so long to finish, but there was a lot to write. Here is Chapter Thirty five.

Kon: A chapters full of battles, conflicts, and fury!

Chapter Thirty Five.

"Aren't you going to strike?" the woman asked.

They were silent.

"Very well then," the blond said, "THEN I'LL GO!!!"

The blond disappeared and reappeared behind Rukia and swung out a weapon that none of them noticed her having before.

A sword connected to a fan by a chain.

Rukia went wide eyed and then unsheathed her sword, blocking the blow. But the strong force sent her sliding back and the fact that it was a sleek floor didn't help. She crashed into the wall and Renji attacked. She smiled and blocked his attack with the sword and struck with the sharp fan, sending him flying right next to Rukia.

"Damn slippery floor," muttered Renji, getting up. The woman giggled and said, "Your turn!"

They looked at each other as she laughed and Rukia whispered, "This floor is a big disadvantage to us. She seems to skate on it, so she has no problem. So, should we do this up in the air?"

"Yeah," Renji said extremely quiet, "You try and seal her movements, and then we both attack."

"Right," Rukia agreed. They made it so they were barely off the ground and they attacked.

Binding art number one: Sai!!" Rukia shout and the woman stopped her laughing. Her wrists snapped behind her back and she bent over, struggling.

"Howl, Zabimaru!!" Renji said, and he struck her in the side and she hit the wall, screaming.

"Why you pain in the buttocks!!"

They were both kicked up ward and she jumped onto the stair case railing. Suddenly spikes appeared on the floor and they hit the ceiling. Rukia's arm began to bleed and so did Renji's leg. The woman's arm was cut and so was her side. Renji and Rukia found themselves unable to keep their footing on the air and Renji grabbed Rukia's kimono and a loose vine. Everyone bellow was tense but was afraid to do anything.

"AHHH!" Rukia said as they swung around to dodge the sword that was shot up at them. Renji felt the hand holding the vines bleed and he finally shouted, "SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"

"Easy for you to say," Rukia screamed, "You're not the one dangling for her life!!!"

"No, but I am the guy trying to save the girl and himself!!!"

"Shut up and don't you dare let go," Rukia said with narrowed eyes. She then pointed her shikai at the woman and shouted, "tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

A wave of ice crushed the woman causing her to scream. The ice broke and the stair well was no longer blocked.

"Great. Hey guys you can come down now!!" Zaraki shouted.

"Are you nuts?! The spikes are still there," Rukia said.

The vine then did something strange. It snapped and both Rukia and Renji crashed into the wall.

"Good, your down," Zaraki said, looking down at them and began to walk up the stairs. Rukia was on Renji's lap, her head on his chest and they both looked dazed. Ichigo then went up the stairs and the rest of them followed.

"So, Ichigo," Rukia asked going up the spiraling stairs, still flushed, "How's… your sister?"

A tense atmosphere came over the group and Rukia instantly became nervous.

"She's still shaky and terrified," Ichigo said shortly. They finally walked into a similar room as the second floor and first floor. "Just stay away."

"Serves you right for kidnapping my daughter," Byakuya said dangerously.

The next thing anyone saw was a blur and Ichigo was pinning Byakuya against the wall by the throat.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia said horrified and Renji and Rukia were about to intervene. But Zaraki stopped them.

"Kenpachi Taichou," Renji said.

"Let him clear this up," Zaraki said, "If he doesn't, it will blow up in our faces."

"You freaking bast-!" Suddenly Ichigo went flying back and he crashed into the wall by Zaraki and the others. Yoruichi was standing by Byakuya, pissed looking.

"Let it go already," Yoruichi said, irritated.

"Fine!" Ichigo said, storming back down the stairs, "You're on your own on this!!"

"Ichigo!!" Rukia shouted horrified.

"Ichigo, get back here!!" Yoruichi said furious, "ICHIGO!!!"

"Let him go," Byakuya hissed, straightening up.

Renji then began to walk up the other stairs and Yoruichi said, "Renji where are you-?"

"Heading up, unless you're going to gang up on me too," Renji said a little on the harsh side.

"What did your say?" Byakuya said narrowing his eyes.

"You heard me, and your statement was false by the way. He did not kidnap Kumiko," Renji said as Rukia slowly went up as well.

"He did not have my consent to hide her, so yes it was kidnap," Byakuya said coldly, "And watch how you speak to me. I am still your captain."

"Fine," Zaraki said fed up, "If that's the way you're going to be then I'll make a very strong point. I don't think you know, but Kumiko knew exactly who you were, according to Yachiru. So it would not be kidnap. It would be that she ran away. Now I wonder why she would do that? Did you scare her that much?"

Byakuya was about to kill him, but then Rukia said, "Now's not the time for this, we need to finish this stupid Nineteenth Tower. Then you all can yell at each other all you want."

Everyone nodded stiffly.

--------

Ichigo stormed down that dark damp tunnel back towards the entrance. He was still fuming. He stopped, his fist clenched.

"Damn him," he growled, "Damn it!!!" He pounded the wall, his fist bleeding when it hit the thorns. He swore and then held his fist.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He swung around his eyes flaming and his hand on Zangetsu.

Only to see a horrifying shock.

-----------

"Yoruichi…"

Yoruichi looked at Byakuya and asked, "What?"

"Did you know… that she knew?"

"Not really, she was always hard to figure out. Please don't take that statement so hard. She still young and she didn't know you very well," Yoruichi whispered back.

Byakuya was silent. It bothered him.

Did Kumiko really want to know him? She seemed to be running away a lot. Did she run away this time as well? Or was she kidnapped? He wasn't so sure now.

Yoruichi gently kissed his cheek in reassurance and squeezed his hand ever so gently. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and would have smiled, but choice not to. She seemed satisfied and they walked out onto the floor with the rest of the group.

Suddenly there was a silly express of amusement coming out of nowhere. A silly express of amusement that made Renji seize up.

"So you all made it to the next round!! Eh, wait a minute. There is someone missing. Of course, it's the spiky haired kid!!"

"Who are you?" Zaraki shouted.

"Now, now. Shouting is what lost you spiky haired kid. It's such a shame, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but he's dead."

Everyone froze.

"You liar!!!" Renji shouted, grabbing the hilt of Zabimaru.

"Nope, I'm not lying! We found him trying to leave. Shame, his sisters will be so upset, now that they lost both a brother and a mother."

"Mother…" Byakuya muttered.

"Oh that's right, not all of you know," the voice said again. "Well, let's watch shall we."

"Watch?" Rukia said confused and suddenly the scenery changed.

"Hey this is-!" Renji said shocked.

"Ichigo's house," Rukia finished.

"Goodbye, Karin, Yuzu."

They all turned and saw a woman bending over to kiss to little girls coloring.

"Bye okaa-san," the both girls said, happily.

"Is that… Karin?" Rukia said walking over to where the dark hair girl sat. "My gosh she looks-."

"Not… depressed," Renji said. "She actually looks happy. So then she must be-."

"Yuzu," Rukia said, looking over at the light brown hair girl. The mother kissed Yuzu's cheek and said, "Isshin, I'm going to pick up Ichigo."

"Alright!!"

Everyone winced as the goofy man came pouncing into the room.

"Alright, my little darlings, come play with daddy!!!"

The girls toppled out of the chairs and launched themselves at him, giggling.

"Hey, doesn't Karin usually hit him when he does that?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah," Rukia said, "Come on, we need to follow her."

They followed the pretty woman out into the rain and watched her walk along the streets under her umbrella.

"So this must be Ichigo's mom," Renji said, and Rukia nodded. She had a lump in her throat; she knew perfectly well what day this was. She didn't want to see it, after seeing the girls smiling faces. Know that they would never again see their mother again, that that was the last time they would ever be kissed by her or tucked in by her.

"Hello, little one, what's your name?"

Byakuya looked down at the child whom she was talking to. There was a chain on her chest. A spirit?

"Sana," the little girl whispered her brown eyes fearful.

"Why are you out here in the rain?" the woman whispered.

"Because I'm waiting for my daddy," she whispered, "We were going to the doujou one day and then I blacked out. Then I was here," Sana whispered, tearfully. The woman shushed the child and said, "Who is your daddy?"

"He's a trainer at a doujou," she whispered. The woman smiled and said, "I'm on my way there now. Come with me."

The child's eyes filled with hope and they both continued to walk. Byakuya looked over the woman. He could understand why her family was so happy. She was so full of happiness and love. So why was Kurosaki Ichigo such a scowling, stubborn, anger filled brat?

"Hey there he is! There's my daddy!!" Sana said, pointing at a man out front. The spirit then looked content at seeing her dad safe and sound and began to glow a warm color.

"Arigato, miss," whispered Sana and she disappeared.

"You're welcome Sana," the woman said continuing towards the doujou.

"Ha, hello Masaki," the man said, smiling.

"Hello," she said smiling, "Is he done yet?"

"Yep, he's been waiting for you," the man said pointing inside.

"Okaa-san!!"

A little orange spiky haired boy launched himself into his mother's arms and Masaki laughed.

"Hello, Ichigo! How was today?" she said as the boy pulled away.

This was not the Ichigo they knew. He was all smiles and his eyes were shining with happiness.

"It was good!! I was able to beat Tatsuki today!!" Ichigo said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'll beat you next week!!!" a short black haired girl said, shaking her fist. But she had playfulness in her eyes.

"No you won't!!!" Ichigo said defensively and Zaraki smirked.

"So he was always a fighter eh?" Zaraki said, smirking.

Byakuya stared down at the little boy and so did the rest of them.

"Man, he such a mommy's boy," Renji said, "But then again, I wouldn't have minded being her momma's boy."

"Renji!!"

"What? Can't I dream?"

"No," Rukia muttered. Byakuya paid no attention to the argument but continued to look at the little boy. This Kurosaki Ichigo was… almost nothing like the one he knew. This one was a cheerful and had the radiance atmosphere around him. He seemed to love his mother dearly. His smile was so ridiculously happy; there were no traces of a negative emotion. No scowl, no frustrative face, just happiness.

"Well, lets go home shall we," Masaki said, holding her hand out to her son. He took it eagerly and they began to walk home. Masaki told him what she did during the day.

Suddenly, a truck whizzed by and splashed dirty water on Ichigo.

"Oh my, what a bad truck," Masaki said, frowning. She pulled out a hanky and wiped her sons face asking gently, "Are you okay? I'm sorry. Let's switch. Let mommy walk by the road."

"No, it's okay! I'm the one wearing the raincoat; I can't let you get wet!" Ichigo said, protectively. Yoruichi scoffed and said, "Ha, he really is a mommy's boy!"

"What a generous offer, but no deal. I can't let my son catch a cold, so please let mommy walk on the road side."

"You could catch one too," Ichigo said picking up his umbrella.

"Alright all clean," Masaki said, "Let's go."

She began to walk but Ichigo didn't follow.

"Hm?"

"Okaa-san, can I hold your hand?" Ichigo asked, timidly.

"Of course!" she said smiling. Zaraki snorted.

"Jeez, I'm going to barf," Zaraki said, "But I will have to admit, he's a lucky kid to have a mom like that."

"Yeah, but I have never seen her when we go to his house," Renji said frowning, "What was she working late? Rukia, is something wrong?"

Rukia was following them but was depressed and unhappy about something.

"Rukia, what-?"

"Isn't it obvious what happens?"

"What?" Renji asked. But she simply pointed at Masaki and Ichigo. They looked and noticed that Ichigo had stopped and was looking at a boy near the river. A spirit from what he could tell.

"Hey, wait a sec!!" Ichigo said dropping his umbrella.

"Ichigo?" Masaki said watching her son run toward the spirit. Her eyes widened and shouted, "No! Ichigo!!" She dropped her umbrella as well and ran off after her son. Suddenly they could feel something dangerous above them and Zaraki shouted, "Damn it what is he doing!!!"

Ichigo went to grab the boy to prevent him from falling in but the boy disappeared.

"ICHIGO!!!"

Something shot at Ichigo, about to kill him.

But… Masaki jumped over him …………………and took the hit.

Byakuya was wide eyed as Masaki's soul was separated and she tumbled on the ground. Her chain connecting her to her body was broken.

She was dead.

"Hehehe," the dark looming creature went towards her, "I was going for the boy, but I'll settle for you."

Suddenly, it was grabbed by something and they heard a voice.

"Really, I'm afraid you're going to have to reconsider."

They all look behind the creature and saw a familiar figure.

"Ku-Kumiko!!" Rukia shouted.

"You again!! How many times are you going to interrupt my meals!!!!"

"Until you die," growled Kumiko. He growled and the fight began.

Masaki had gotten up and whispered, "K-Ku-Kumiko…"

"She-she knew her?" Rukia said, shocked.

Kumiko flashed stepped and continuously wounding the monster. But in return she had a couple of nasty wounds her self.

"DAMN YOU SHINIGAMI BRAT!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ZAP YOU OF YOUR STENGTH BEFORE YOU REALISE YOU CAN NOT KILL ME!!!!!" It roared and faced Masaki charging a bright red ball.

"Ce-Cero!!" Rukia said.

Kumiko swung out her sword, about to strike the back of his head from behind.

Suddenly he spun around and Kumiko looked shocked. The red light engulfed her and she screamed.

"KUMIKO!!!" Masaki shouted and ran forward. The light disappeared and Kumiko had reverted to her little size, unconscious. She fell and Masaki caught her.

"I will have to come back and get you all, the brat has practically no power left. But I have to recover, so sayonara!"

The monster disappeared and Masaki looked down at Kumiko, who seemed to have awoken.

"O-Owww," Kumiko whimpered and sat up in Masaki's arm.

"You shouldn't move," Masaki said, "You'll-!"

"I'm fine."

"But-!"

"I'm fine, just drained some."

Kumiko had stood up and looked at Masaki's dead body.

"You have to go on," Kumiko whispered, Masaki looking at her.

"But can you-?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. So will Ichigo."

"Will… you keep an eye on him?"

"As best as I can," Kumiko whispered. She pressed the end of her hilt to Masaki's forehead and she began to glow.

"Sayonara, Kumiko, Ichigo," Masaki whispered and she disappeared. Kumiko then sheathed her sword collapsing to her knees. She coughed violently and ran off.

"K-Kaa-san."

Byakuya's attention was shifted back to the boy, who was wide eyed.

"OKAA-SAN!!"

They watched Ichigo try to save his mothers life, even though she was already gone. He was crying obviously. He then collapsed on his mother's dead body, sobbing over the loss of his beloved mother. The circular room returned and there was silence.

"My…" Yoruichi started but didn't finish. Byakuya fist was clenched and Zaraki was just plain quiet.

"Renji? RENJI!!!"

They all looked around to see Rukia looking around.

But Renji… wasn't there.

Tairei9: Long, I know. Review!! Please!!!


	36. Chapter 36:Dead meat

Tairei9: Hi people, hope you all are having a good weekend. I'm so sore, I was doing a lot of curricular activates yesterday. It's taken me all day to finish this. So here is chapter thirty-six.

Chapter Thirty-six.

The group ran up the stairs, as quick as they could. They had just finished ten floors of fighting hollows and four fighting strange people. On girl with brown hair, one guy with red hair, and a green haired girl.

"Damn," Zaraki said, obviously pissed, "I'm getting really annoyed, how many floors are there to this!!!???"

"There are nineteen most likely," snapped Yoruichi, "It is called the nineteenth tower!!"

"It doesn't always mean that is the number of the floors!!!" Zaraki snapped back.

"Will you two shut it already!!" Rukia snapped. They had been bickering for five floors and it was getting on her nerves. Byakuya said nothing, not really wanting to get into it.

"Here is the next floor," Byakuya said finally interrupting the bickering.

"Damn, already!!!" Zaraki snapped, furious. They ran into the room and looked around and saw that it was empty. The stairs were not blocked so they sighed in relief.

"Should we head straight up or rest for a moment?" Yoruichi asked. The rest looked at her like she had ten heads.

"What, how am I suppose to know who wants to do what!!!"

"Let's just get this over with," Zaraki said going up the stairs. They followed him and they were for once in silence.

"Hey the door ways coming up," Zaraki said. They all looked grave and they walked out into the next room.

"This is-!!" Byakuya said, wide eyed. Yoruichi looked horrified and Rukia was at loss for words. Zaraki was furious

"This is obviously Kurotsuchi's doing," he said, his voice low and dangerous. He clenched his sword and was looking at a certain area in the dark circular room. There were many tables full of broken and intact vials, papers, and many other objects. There was a computer, a printer, and many other machines. But he was looking at something lying on the floor. There was a chain that led to a corner. There it bounded a little figure lying on the floor.

"K-Kumiko!!!" Rukia shouted, looking wide eyed over at the now stirring figure. Byakuya spun around and saw his little girl rubbing her eyes and looking at him.

"Otou-san…" she slurred, her eyes still a little unfocused.

"Kumiko!!" He flash stepped in front over her and knelt down. He stroked her cheek with his finger and noticed she had bruises on her neck. Anger flashed through his eyes and he began to fumble with the cuffs at her wrists and ankles. She winced and he noticed that the cuffs were extremely tight on her ankles and wrists. There were bruised underneath there too. He made a mental note to kill Kurotsuchi or who ever it was who did this.

"Kumiko, why didn't you just have Naiyami free you?" Zaraki asked suddenly. Kumiko bit her lip and whispered, "He destroyed her."

"What?! Who!?" Byakuya said alarmed.

"Kurotsuchi… he destroyed her and she disappeared…gone…ow…OTOU-SAN!!!"

This made him jump and something seized him. He was pulled violently away from Kumiko, who desperately tried grabbing for him, but failed. Rukia and Yoruichi were grabbed and trapped by vines. But Zaraki on the other hand…

"YOU STUPID VINES!!! DIE ALREADY!!! DIE!! DIE!!! DIE!!!!" roared Zaraki. He slashed at them furiously only to have them come back. His eyes were flaming violently and somewhere form the darkness, there was a familiar creepy voice.

"Now, now, Zaraki. Settle down. You wouldn't want anything bad happen to the brat do you?"

The chains began to glow a violent blood red color and Kumiko began to scream. Zaraki roared but was over taken by the vines and was restrained heavily. Kurotsuchi came out of the shadows and pressed the button on the remote in his hands. The glow on the chains deceased and Kumiko's screams were reduced to crying. Byakuya's face was beyond livid. It was totally indescribably.

"What the hell are you doing Kurotsuchi?!" shouted Yoruichi who was struggling against the vines but to no avail. Kurotsuchi looked like he was out of his mind.

"Me? I am getting my ever so sweet revenge. Well, I first destroyed that stupid zanpakutou. One because it was protecting her. Two because if I did this disgusting excuse for a child would be forced back to an extremely very young age. Three because it would leave her totally helpless. Then I will slowly kill her in front of you all and then release her. I will evacuate the building and the building will go back under ground. The vines will release you and you will be able to cradle your disgusting, obnoxious, little, _**dead**_ brat!!!"

Byakuya snarled and Kumiko's eyes were wide with fear and brimming with tears. Kurotsuchi pressed the button and the chains repeated the earlier motion. Kumiko's screams could be heard through out the entire building.

"Stop it Kurotsuchi!!!" Yoruichi shouted, still struggling against the vines. Rukia was frozen, her eyes huge. Zaraki was also trying to get free, also. Suddenly Kumiko's screams stopped abruptly and she fell to the floor.

"KUMIKO!!!"

"My, my, things are already falling so neatly into plan," Kurotsuchi chuckled, obviously pleased. He pressed the button and the chains stopped glowing.

"Nope."

"What did you say?" Kurotsuchi said turning around looking at Zaraki, who was smirking his craziest smirk.

"I said nope, it's not going to fall neatly into your crappy plan."

"NO! YOUR WRONG!!"

"Nope, I'm right."

"Really? And why would that be?"

"I honestly have never been so great with find reiatsu," Zaraki said, "Trashy skill. But there is one reiatsu I know very well. VERY well. And he should be here with help right… about… now."

Right as he said 'now' there was a loud boom as someone screamed.

Tairei9: I think you all know who it is, but just to be really annoying………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay intermission over back to the story.

"TENSU ZANGETSU!!!"

The whole ceiling blew off and Byakuya, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Zaraki fell to the floor. They looked up and saw many figures. One stood out the most.

"Ichigo!! You finally showed your sorry face!!" Zaraki said getting up, grinning.

"Sorry, but it took us a while," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, especially when Yachiru is running around everywhere trying to find Kumiko," Renji said, smirking as well.

"Renji!! Ichigo!! Thank goodness your alright," Rukia said in dead relief. Ichigo did not answer her. His attention was on Byakuya.

"Hey, Byakuya!!" Ichigo shouted starting out serious. Byakuya looked at him annoyed. He was not going to argue with him now.

But suddenly Ichigo smirked.

"Yamamoto-Taichou said you all could decease Kurotsuchi."

"Ich-Ichi-ni-…"

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to a very shaken little figure, struggling to stay awake.

"WHAT? NO!!! You CAN NOT LIVE!!!" roared Kurotsuchi. He flash stepped in fornt of her and went to strike her down.

But a certain someone stopped him.

"My, don't you think you have done enough damage, Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Unohana said gently, her sword easily blocking his, "I must ask you to please step away. Or I will be forced to gently but swiftly kill you."

She slashed her sword out, sending him sliding away. She then bent down to check on the unconscious girl.

Kurotsuchi was infuriated. He was about to attack again when Kurotsuchi felt his head suddenly burst with a huge pain.

And it was also the last thing he ever felt.

Kurotsuchi's body fell to the floor, dead.

Byakuya glared at the dead body and Unohana felt Kumiko's heartbeat. Her eyes widen and said, "No!"

She quickly began to heal and Byakuya appeared behind her as well as the rest of them.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"Her heartbeat is completely out of sync, if it doesn't regulate she will…" Unohana said, not taking her concentration of the girl. Everyone was in silent shock.

"Someone remove the chains, please, " Unohana said.

"There is work to be done."

Tairei9: That's it for now. Review please. 'Yawn' I'm tired. Going to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37:Home sweet home

Tairei9: Hi, I am now home, I was at my relative for the weekend. Well anyway…. Time for the story. Here is chapter thirty seven.

Kon: Hey you!! I have to talk to you!!

Tairei9: Me?

Kon: Yeah, you!! I haven't been in the story enough!! Put me in the story… _or else!_

Tairei9: Alright, alright, if it gets you out of my hair! Reading time!

Chapter thirty seven.

Byakuya paced outside the door of where Kumiko was being tended to. They had been able to move her to soul society after Unohana had steadied her heartbeat. She still had serious damage done to her body. They had been there for six hours already. Rukia watched him, tired and worried. He had been doing this since Unohana told him to wait outside while they healed her. How had Soul Society found out of Kurotsuchi's plan?

Why, it was Nemu of course. As much as she respected her father, she had an attachment to the child and was totally unable to let him kill her. Remember, she gave birth to her. She had warned Yamamoto of what her father was doing. She had come by earlier, giving Unohana a medicine that would help Kumiko heal. Whether Unohana used it or not, no one was really sure, but it was taking a while.

"Nii-sama…"

"Hush, Rukia."

She silenced immediately and watched him continue to pace. They were at the Kuchiki estate. The moon was still low in the sky and Rukia yawned. Byakuya finally stopped and said, "Go to bed Rukia."

"N-no, I'm…" she faltered when he gave her a penetrating stare.

"Hai, goodnight, Nii-sama," she said bowing and then walking away.

"Goodnight, Rukia." She disappeared around the corner and he sighed.

The door behind him slid open and he turned around to see the healers come out with Unohana.

"Kuchiki-Taichou," she said gently.

"How is she?" he asked immediately.

"She is sleeping," she said, "It seems Nemu's information was right."

----------

"_You do not need to work about your daughter dying because Naiyami was destroyed. Naiyami was not her zanpakutou to begin with," Nemu said softly._

"_What do you mean?" Byakuya said, his eyes narrowed. Nemu sighed._

"_Kurotsuchi's experiment on Kumiko was to try to mix a strong type of zanpakutou and a __bachiatari zanpakutou."_

"_Bachiatari zanpakutou?" he questioned._

"_Hai, he wished to see how strong it would become," Nemu said softly._

"_But how would he know Kumiko had a strong zanpakutou?"_

"_I'm honestly not sure. But he was right. But the experiment did not go the way he wanted it to. Instead of mixing it, Naiyami sealed her actual zanpakutou. He was going to start the experiment from scratch but rumors flew around and…" she shifted uncomfortable. Byakuya turned away and said, "What will happen now?"_

"_Well, it will probably reveal him or herself to Kumiko," she said, "I can not say when."_

"_I see…"_

-------

"So her life…?"

"Is no longer in danger," Unohana reassured, "But I do not know when she will wake up. It could be a few minutes, a few hours, or maybe in a few days. But don't let her run around anytime soon. And try to get her to eat something, she is under nourished. I will be back to check on her in a few days."

"Arigato."

"You're welcome," she said walking away. He then went in and saw the peaceful child sleeping. He walked over and stroked her cheek with his finger. She stirred but did not awaken and he sighed.

The moon rose high into the sky and he felt tired. But he didn't wish to leave, just incase she woke up. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

"Otou-san…"

His eyes shot open and looked down at Kumiko's opened eyes.

"What is it musume?" he asked.

"…um…"

"What is it?"

"……."

"Kumiko, what is it?"

"…I want a cookie."

Byakuya stared down at her and couldn't help but…

…Laugh.

Kumiko scowled and said, "What? I'm hungry!"

He stopped laughing and said, "I see your back to normal."

"Otou-san," she said her adorable face in an adorable scowl.

"Alright." He carefully picked her up and she winced ever so slightly. She snuggled into him and she soon saw two servants standing in front of his bedroom door.

"Kuchiki-sama!" one of the servants said, both of them bowing.

"Please go get some food for Kumiko," he said entering his room.

"Hai!"

He set her down on the bed and she winced again. Her body felt really sore. He sat down on the bed and asked, "Do you hurt still?"

"I'm sore all over," she said, leaning into the pillows. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He pulled the sheets up to her lap and said, "What happened?"

Kumiko then seemed to slump down into the pillow.

"Kumiko?"

"Um… well, Mai came in and was going to take me on a walk, but Yachiru-chan came and accidentally knocked her out. She then told me she wanted to play a prank on Kurotsuchi," Kumiko said sheepishly, "Naiyami told me to go do it, saying it would be payback for what he did to me. So Yachiru-chan did something to his office while I ever distracted the shinigami. But a hollow got into the building, grabbed me after trying to get other people and disappeared into that dark place." She shuttered ever so slightly and continued.

"The hollow was about to hurt me when another hollow started attacking it. I was able to get away, but I had no idea how to get home! Then I felt those three shinigami's reiatsu and Urahara's thingy too."

"Again with that ridiculous term," he sighed and then suddenly said rather annoyed, "Please tell me you did not do what I think you did!"

"Depends what you're thinkin'. If you are thinking that I flash stepped into that place so fast that no one could see me, stole the thingy, told Naiyami to destroy the building ran into Yachiru-chan after exhausting myself, had to have Yachiru-chan get her and me out of there before that one shinigami could catch up!! Then we came back to the real world only for Kurotsuchi to attack us!! Then I had to disguise myself to hide from him and -!"

"Wait a moment," Byakuya said interrupting, "How did you get back? Why didn't you just come find us? We were in Las Noches as well!!"

"I know, but if that shinigami man found us, we would have died!! And Kurotsuchi was with you all. And Yachiru-chan and I hitched a ride on a hollow going to the real world," Kumiko said exasperated, "Well any way; I pretended to be a girl in that school Ichigo goes to. I was hiding my reiatsu so he wouldn't find me! Unfortunately Yachiru-chan was still looking for me, but I couldn't say anything. Then that tower showed up and I saw you all go in. I panicked and forgot about covering my reiatsu. He found me and well…"

The uncomfortable look on her face told him, she did not wish to talk about it. The servants came in with a tray and a towel. One paced the towel on Kumiko's lap and the put the tray over it.

"You may go," Byakuya said. They bowed and left. He picked up the chopsticks and began to feed her.

Only because he didn't want her to move. She finished her dinner and he finally allowed her to eat her cookie. She convinced him to let her feed herself and he put the tray and the towel on a table. He then laid down beside her and stoked her hair once again. She felt him pull her closer and winced. They both then fell asleep in peace.

Tairei9: Done!! Review!! Next chapter will be up soon!


	38. Chapter 38:Chipmunk!

Tairei9: Hey people, Here is chapter thirty eight.

Ichigo: Hey is something wrong?

Tairei9: 'sigh' a good friend of mine died last week.

Ichigo: I' m sorry… you okay?

Tairei9: Yeah, I'm fine… on with story…

Chapter thirty eight.

It was a bright sunny day in soul society. The breeze was warm and the trees, bushes, and grass were a beautiful green. The blossoms were in full bloom and enhancing the natural beauty all around. The sun was shining in the rich blue sky and the white fluffy clouds were scarce. The water of the crystal blue lake rippled ever so slightly and a certain orange spiky haired boy stared at the scene. He was enjoying the peaceful quiet. Well… almost peaceful quiet.

"Ichi-ni-san!!!"

He turned to see a certain little black haired girl running towards him. She had a shinigami outfit with a blue obi and a very light blue inner kimono instead of a white sash and inner kimono. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her bangs falling around her face. Two people walked not too far behind the girl.

"Kumiko!! Yoruichi-san!! Byakuya-san!!" He said waving at them. Kumiko took this opportunity to launch herself into his arms, making him fall back onto the grass. Yoruichi laughed and said, "She still makes you fall back? Come on!! She weighs almost nothing!" Byakuya held a small shadow of a smile and said, "No but he still does it to keep her happy."

Byakuya and Yoruichi got married about a month ago. Kumiko had run into Urahara's arms squealing that she did it. Everyone had laughed except Byakuya who just smiled. She had run around with Yachiru telling everyone in Soul Society that Byakuya and Yoruichi were married.

It was now four months since Kumiko was found. She had shrunk due to the time reverse due to losing Naiyami and was just bellow Yachiru's shoulder. Her hair was longer and now by her elbow, even though it was hard to tell because she had it up in a ponytail. She now had her zanpakutou, but Byakuya refused to let her become part of Gotei Thirteen. But Kumiko some how ended up in the 11 division playing with Yachiru."

"Hey," he said to the giggling girl, "You being good?"

"Yep," she said, allowing him to sit up. Ichigo stood up and Kumiko ran down by the lake edge.

"Kumiko, don't get wet," Byakuya said, raising his voice slightly so she could hear them.

"Okay, otou-san!!"

"Please keep both eyes on her," Byakuya said.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said, "So how has she been?"

"She sneaks around helping out in all of the divisions, even though she maintains being Daddy's little girl," she teased, Byakuya just closing his eyes and retaining his impassive face. "You know you should just let her become part of Gotei 13 already."

"That is one thing I will _not_ let her do as of yet," Byakuya said firmly.

"I saw Yachiru earlier," Ichigo said, "She taller now, but damn she still a hyper kid!!"

"Some one must have given her candy," muttered Byakuya.

"Kumiko!! Stop hoping on the rocks!! You'll fall into the water!!" Yoruichi called out.

"No I won't!!"

"_Kumiko_."

"Okay."

"Well we need to get going," Yoruichi said, looking at Byakuya.

"Right," Byakuya said, "Kumiko, we're leaving!"

Kumiko flash stepped in front of them. Byakuya kissed her forehead and Yoruichi hugged her gently.

"We'll be back for you later," Yoruichi whispered. Kumiko nodded and her parents flash stepped away.

She then spun around and Ichigo said, "Where so you want to go first?"

"To the training grounds in the west fields," she said, hey blue-grayish eyes sparkling. He chuckled they flash stepped to the grounds, where Zaraki and Yachiru just happen to be.

"Hey Ichi!!" Yachiru said happily, "Miko-chan!!"

"Hey, Ichigo, are you ready?" Zaraki asked. Yachiru and Kumiko had managed to engrain into Zaraki's head that if he wanted to fight Ichigo so bad, he needed to not kill him, or he would never fight him. Surprising enough, he actually listened.

"Yeah," Ichigo said grabbing Zangetsu.

"Yachiru-chan!! Are you ready?"

"YEAH!! Let's do it!!"

-------

Byakuya was standing waiting for the meeting to start. They were missing two captains, not including the three that had betrayed them. Yamamoto's patience was wearing thin. The door opened and Nemu walked in. After Kurotsuchi had died, she had been appointed captain.

"You are late Kurotsuchi Taichou," Yamamoto said irritated.

"I apologize, but I was in the middle of checking the arancar monitor," she said, bowing apologetically. Yamamoto nodded and she took her place.

"Where is Kenpachi Taichou?!!"

Just as he said this, everyone in the room felt a huge reiatsu wash over them.

"My, it looks like he's sparring with someone," Shunsui said smirking. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, hoping that it was not Kurosaki fighting.

He did not wish his little one to get caught in the cross fire.

"Fine!! I will send someone to fill him in late!!" Yamamoto snapped and said, "Kurotsuchi Taichou, do we have any information on Aizen?"

"There as been no arancar movements for a while, just normal hollows," Nemu said softly.

"I see, he's biding his time," Yamamoto said, "Continue to keep a close eye on it; we can not afford to have anything slip by."

"Hai."

"Now, it is early spring. You all know what that means," Yamamoto said.

"New recruits?" Shunsui sighed.

"Yes."

Almost everyone in the room groaned. New recruits… were annoying! It took a lot of training just to make them acceptable to be a shinigami. Yamamoto rapped his cane on the ground and said, "Quiet!! I know it is a pain with everything else going on. But it is necessary, especially with Aizen still around! Now starting tomorrow, you will be training them and assigning them to something if they are any good. The list of recruits is in your offices. You are dismissed!!"

Everyone went to leave but Yamamoto called, "Kuchiki Taichou, I need to speak with you for a moment."

He stopped and turned back to the old commander.

"What is it?"

"I really hate to do this, but I must. Your daughter has a very strong zanpakutou. I can understand that after every thing she's been through that you would not wish for her to get assigned to Gotei 13. But I fear that there is something on the way that will challenge us…. I wish for Kuchiki Kumiko to enter Gotei 13."

"She only a little-!"

"Yes, I understand that and as I said, I would rather not do this. But… this is a dangerous time to be molly coddling her. I fear that Aizen might go for her, due to the fact that she not only stole his key to victory, but destroyed Las Noches as well. She is not safe to not be properly trained in something!!"

Byakuya felt like her was being cornered and he didn't like it. But he was making points. No!! She was too young for it!!!

"This decision is up to you," Yamamoto said softly, "I personally do not want such a little child to be forced with such a burden. But Central room 46 wishes for your consent to make it happen."

"… I will not allow it. She is too young. If she needs protecting I will take care of it," Byakuya said.

"I understand," Yamamoto said, "You may go."

------------

Kumiko laughed at Ichigo's terrified face as Zaraki chased him around. Zaraki's eye patch was off and he was blazing with reiatsu. Yachiru and Kumiko munched happily on their cookies. Kumiko swung her legs and said, "So how's Yumichika?"

"He's okay, but I can tell he misses you. You haven't visited us in a while," Yachiru said, looking at her friend. Kumiko simply said, "I was with Otou-san."

"Ahhhh….. Miko-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Does Byakushi give you candy?"

"When it's not morning," Kumiko said.

"What kind?"

"It varies."

"Ahhh, which one do you like the best?"

"Caramel."

"Eh? I like the ones he throws into the air!!!" Yachiru said smiling.

"Isn't that to get rid of you though?"

"True… BUT CANDY IS STILL CANDY!!!" she shouted cheerfully, "Miko-chan, we'll always be friends right?"

"Yep!! Hey look it's a chipmunk!!!"

"AHAHAHA!! MIKO-CHAN!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!"

"Kumiko! Yachiru! Come back here!!!!" Ichigo hollered running after them, completely forgetting about his fight.

"Damn it Ichigo!!! YACHIRU COME BACK!!! COME BACK SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ICHIGO!!! YACHIRU!!!" Zaraki shouted, hastily putting his eye patch back on. He chased after Ichigo, who was chasing Yachiru who was chasing Kumiko who was chasing the little chipmunk who was chasing no one.

Kumiko laughed and followed the little creature far away from the training grounds. The little thing scampered up into the tree and Kumiko began to climb up the tree. She noticed something and cocked her head.

Suddenly she felt something pull her down saying, "My, my, It is quite unbeautiful to climb such a dirty tree."

"Yumichika!!" she said happily. He placed her on the ground and brushed off her clothes.

"It's been awhile, Kumiko-chan," he said smiling, "How's Kuchiki Taichou and Yoruichi-san doing? Is their love flourishing beautifully?"

"Yes, it is. They kiss when ever they're alone, they walk hand in hand, and I learned never to walk in on them in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because Yoruichi-san is cranky. She is always complaining that she's sore or they're kissing. It's annoying," she pouted. Yumichika sweat dropped and asked, "Why is it annoying?"

"Because… I can't go into Otou-san's room when I'm scared…" she murmured softly. Yumichika looked at her and Ichigo came running towards them.

"Kumiko!! We have to head back," Ichigo said, swooping her up onto his shoulders. She giggled as he ran off toward the Kuchiki estate. Yumichika looked thoughtful and then disappeared with a smile.

"OTOU-SAN!!!" Kumiko ran into Byakuya's waiting arms and he picked her up.

"I have to go," Ichigo said tired like.

"Right," Byakuya said walking into the estate. He was wearing his white kimono. He did not have his hair ornament in his hair. He walked over under the blossom tree where Yoruichi sat in her white kimono. He sat by her and Kumiko had fallen asleep. Yoruichi leaned against him and said, "She all puckered out?"

"Apparently," he murmured as Kumiko shifted slightly. She stroked Kumiko's dark hair and pulled it out of the ponytail. Her hair fell onto her shoulders and Byakuya took Yoruichi's hand and squeezed it.

"Shall we head in?"

"Sure."

-------

Kumiko opened her eyes and found herself between a sleeping Yoruichi and Byakuya. Kumiko felt sleepy and didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment.

But her stomach had other ideas.

Tairei9: Okay the story will end in a couple of chapters… maybe.

Okay have question. If Kumiko was older… what pairing would you like? Rules, no lesbian pairings, gay pairings, or family blood pairings. Okay. Review.


	39. Chapter 39:that's all for now!

Tairei9: Hey people, sorry it takes so long to update. But this is to announce that this is the end for Mysterious shinigami. BUT!

I am making a three way sequel. They are as followed:

What would have happened if Hisana never died? Summary: The title says it all. This one is up the other two I'm working on.

Kumiko dribble drabbles. Summary: Humorous events in Kumiko's life.

Kumiko, eleventh division shinigami adventures. Summary: Kumiko becomes a part of eleventh division. She is now a teen and is vice captain. And guess what she's got a boyfriend. Kumiko and what the heck!

Hey people, I realized that somethings in this story have not been answered yet so lets make this fun. You either PM me your question and I will answer it in another chapter. If you don't wish for people to see that you asked the question, just say so and I will put anonymous. If not then I will so ask away!!


End file.
